Everybody's Favorite
by heartware
Summary: The Bleach characters at their finest. They are the elite, the rich, the glamorous, the popular. However, even the richest teens have their share of problems. Romance, betrayal, and problems will occur. RukiIchiOri HitsuHina GinMatsu
1. the party where it all started

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Yes, this is my first fic ever. Before we start, though, let's get some things straight: one, no, I am not rich, so correct me for any mistakes; two, there WILL be OOCness in this fic; three, this fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl_ and _The It Girl_. I'm no Cecily, but I'll try my best to work this with my own style :) When I say inspired, I mean that this fic is based on the ideas that both _Gossip Girl_ and _The It Girl_ have. Construction criticism and correction for any mistakes I made are welcome, but please, no flames. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, I will try to keep it as interesting as possible.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me, its characters and Karakura all belong to Tite Kubo. Any names Bleach-related that you see in this fic are all property of Tite Kubo. This fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl_ and _The It Girl_ (which are both fabulous book series, by the way. I love 'em).

* * *

A Brief Prologue...

Hi there. Now, don't lie---there had to be one point in your life where you wondered, "Hey, what if I was a rich person? What's that like?" Admit it. Unlimited cash equals glamor, luxury, and a social life. But only a handful lucky group of people actually ever get to taste this high life and enjoy it. Straight from the most expensive and latest fashion designs to the greatest apartments you'll ever see, these kids have it all. Spoiled, glamorous, and popular, they're the elite, on top of the social pyramid, and to simply put it, they're the _best_. And they strive to stay to be the best. Seems like a perfect life, right? Well, when you're driving on the high lane, you go on the smoothest and best rides of your life. But you've got to remember---you're still driving...which means that no matter what, you can still crash...and burn.

Now, on with the story of the lives of several troubled teenagers. The party where it all started...

* * *

"...No, mom. I'm fine. ...Yes, I'm doing alright. ...No! Look, I, I'm doing fine with all the maids you've sent me here with. ...Mom, it's been a year since I've arrived in New York. I'm not a little kid anymore, if you haven't noticed. ...Yes, my grades are high as ever, I'll send you a copy of my first report card as soon as it comes out. ...Alright. I love you too. Tell dad I said hi." Momo Hinamori sighed as she set the phone on its receiver and let herself fall back on her queen-sized bed.

It was her mom. Again. Asking if everything was alright, if she had encountered any problems, or if she was getting good grades in school like she was supposed to. Momo closed her eyes, and thought how ridiculous her mom was being, worrying over those kind of things. If she couldn't handle the pressure or the education, she would've been smart enough to beg her parents to move back to Tokyo a year ago, back when she was a shrimpy fourteen-year-old.

Momo glanced at the clock attached on a wall. It read 8:30 P.M. She sat up straight---if she wanted to get to Orihime's party on time, she'd have to get dressed and head out right now. She opened her giant closet, full of all the prettiest garments of clothing you could ever imagine. Momo decided to wear something casual, and picked out a Betsey Johnson skirt and a pink georgette. She then slipped into her Kate Spade espadrilles, stuck her pink Motorola Razr in her Gucci handbag, and left her apartment, and took the elevator down to the lobby, and strode out the doors.

The streets of Upper East Manhattan were crowded and busy---this place was never quiet. Momo made her way through the streets full of people, and hailed a cab to Fifth Avenue, where she entered a large apartment house. Momo took a look at the time in her cellphone. 9:01. A minute late. Well, not that it really mattered. In this world, so as long as you show up, nobody really cares. That is, if you were important enough...

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hello? Helloooooo? Arisawa! Where r u?**

**TatsukiArisawa: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Gasp. Could it be that you're skipping Ori's party? I sense betrayal.**

**TatsukiArisawa: No, you dickwad. I'm already here.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: What! Where?! I need to check u off the list!**

**TatsukiArisawa: Well, good luck with attempting to find me, Shuu---but to make things a whole lot easier, I suggest you just check me off on the attendance list.**

**

* * *

**Orihime Inoue scanned the room full of partying teens in her apartment. She had been generous enough to host this before-the-first-day-of-school party for everyone---well, the popular everyone, since her parents were currently away in Hong Kong, doing who knows what. However, right now, she was looking for only one person---her handsome and tall orange-haired boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Orihime bit her lip. What if he chose not to come? It was possible. ...No, he would come. If anything, Ichigo would at least come for her sake. Right? 

"Hey, Orihime! What are you brooding over about? This is your party---loosen up!" said Rangiku Matsumoto, walking over to the auburn-haired girl. Orihime sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But, it's just that...you know...Ichigo...he's..." "Oh, are you worrying over that kid? Believe me, he likes you a lot, Orihime." assured Rangiku, waving her hand dismissively.

"Well, Ichigo's never really been the type who thought his appearance at a party was necessary, but still, this isn't just ANY party, it's MY party...his GIRLFRIEND'S party..." protested Orihime, worry in her eyes. Rangiku sighed before saying, "Listen, Orihime. Ichigo LIKES you. A LOT. Okay? He would come to a party and dance on a table wearing one of my Diane von Furstenburg wrap dresses to keep you happy, okay?" Orihime looked unconvinced, but nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I guess I'm being a little silly."

Rangiku shook her head, "No, you're not, it's the typical action of any worried girlfriend. You just need to relax a bit. Come on, let's go join up with the others." Orihime nodded, and straightened her Donna Karan dress before following the blonde with the large bust, who was wearing a pink Juicy Couture shirt, a khaki skirt, and a pair of suede Anna Sui shoes. Rangiku gestured Orihime to join the others, and before she could follow, Rangiku saw something that made her go "Holy shit".

* * *

**Instant Message: IzuruKira **

**IzuruKira: Renji! Are all the invited ppl here?**

**RenjiAbarai: No. I don't know.**

**IzuruKira: Well, uhh, Shuu said to hurry up.**

**RenjiAbarai: Well, then, you're better off leaving me alone, don't ya think?!?!**

**IzuruKira: Calm down. Can you try to get in touch with Ichigo? He's ur best friend, right? Ori's real upset right now, I'm sure if you find him, she'd feel much better...**

**RenjiAbarai: Look, I'm just a fricking guy, not Superman.**

**

* * *

**Momo looked around the giant apartment room, trying to find Orihime, one of her best friends. Ugh, with THIS many people, it was Mission Impossible all over again. Looks like she had no choice but to text message Orihime. However, before she could, Momo had received a text message from everybody's favorite gossip bank---Rangiku. 

What could the message be? Momo opened the message, and her eyes widened in surprise: "HEY! HEY! EVERYONE! UNLESS MY FUCKING EYES JUST DECIEVED ME, I JUST SAW RUKIA KUCHIKI---IN THE FLESH!!!!" Momo was stunned. Rukia Kuchiki was the school's former it girl, despite her not-too wild and outgoing nature, until she had been expelled, and returned to Tokyo, Japan. She had also been one of Momo's best friends, along with Orihime. The three had been inseparable, glamorous, popular...Momo became spacey for a minute, remembering the crazy yet great times she had spent with Rukia and Orihime.

Rukia Kuchiki was mature, graceful, and elegant. Maybe it was the elegance and smart way of thinking that won everyone over, not to mention that her looks were very defined. She had been one of Momo's best friends, too, but she knew that Rukia and Orihime had been much closer. Why did she come back after that sudden disappearance? It was strange. And just WHY would she attend Orihime's party with no warning? It was all so weird.

"Hey." came a voice behind Momo. She jumped in surprise, she had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized someone was behind her. Momo swiftly turned around to meet face-to-face with Toshirou Hitsugaya. "Ahh! You, you scared me, Shirou-chan!" Momo exclaimed. Toshirou snapped, "Hey! I told you not to call me that stupid nickname!"

"Oh, but you used to let me call you that all the time..." protested Momo. "Yeah, when we were like three or four! And besides, you wouldn't want me calling you Bed-wetter Momo in front of other people, now would you???" Toshirou snapped. Momo pouted before saying, "Well, besides that, hi. I haven't seen you in awhile. How was your summer?" She had to admit, "Shirou-chan" looked pretty damned cute in that white Ralph Lauren polo shirt and black Giorgio Armani pants.

Toshirou shrugged, "Eh. I've been busy. You know how my dad is. I spent most of my summer in Shanghai because of my family's business." "Oh. I see...ahh! Did you get the text message from Rangiku-chan, Toshirou? You know, about...Rukia?" said Momo. Toshirou replied, "Yeah. You don't know for sure, though. That Matsumoto tends to send out false alarms."

"Yeah, but...what if it was Rukia?" asked Momo, biting her lip. "If it was, so what. It's just gonna be a brief shock, Momo." shrugged Toshirou dismissively. He could be so indifferent. Just then, Toshirou felt a small buzz, and from his pants pocket, he pulled out his black Treo and checked the text message he had just received.

"What does it say?" asked Momo, curiously. "...It's another message from Matsumoto about Rukia. Apparently, the Rukia look-alike came and disappeared as she had come. No one knows for sure." answered Toshirou, putting his phone back in his pocket. He had never really cared for the gossip Rangiku spread. He had never even really known Rukia Kuchiki, either. He was always invited to parties and the like, but he had never really interacted with the former it girl.

* * *

**Instant Message: OrihimeInoue **

**OrihimeInoue: Ran! What's this bullshit I hear about Rukia back in NY?!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Hey, hey, for all you know, it really could be bullshit. I could be wrong.**

**OrihimeInoue: First, my bf goes missing. Now, I hear rumors of HER presence in my party! This just sucks!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Orihime! U need to take a chill pill. Just relax. I don't think it was really her, anyway. Just concentrate on the party, okay?**

**OrihimeInoue: W/e.**

* * *

Orihime bit her lip, in both worry and fury. She couldn't believe it! During freshman year, Rukia was her best friend, but was expelled from school for hosting a wild party on school grounds which resulted in a vicious fire. At first, Orihime, like Momo was depressed at their friend's return to Tokyo, and the beginning of sophomore year seemed dull. However, as the year went by, her feelings changed. Suddenly, Orihime was standing at number one, the top. And now, as she would become a junior tomorrow, Orihime didn't know about Momo, but she was enjoying the fact that she was now the one in control.

All over the school, Orihime was the one with the best looks, best body, best clothes, best this, best that. No one could defeat her in anything. She knew it was mean of her to think that way, but the dead truth was, Orihime, Rukia, and Momo just weren't in Kindergarten or middle school anymore. But now! After one year, Rukia returned! And just like that, the spotlight returned its focus on Rukia once again!

It ticked her off, this rumor. No matter how much of a rumor it was, and its high chance of being false, Orihime was still worried. However, Orihime decided to push the troubling thought aside, and her focus returned back to the party. No way Rukia was back. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and the queen would be going back to take place on her rightful throne. With that, Orihime clicked away in her black Miu Miu shoes.

* * *

**Instant Message: IchigoKurosaki **

**IchigoKurosaki: Rukia came back?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Hey, look who finally decided to speak up! Where r u, spiky? Ori's throwing a huge fit because of ur absence.**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...I'll deal with her. Anyway, Rukia's back?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Pushy, aren't we? Well, I made sure again. I was wrong :P Too bad. Looks like it wasn't Rukia, it was some look-alike. I got everyone worked up for nuttin'. **

**IchigoKurosaki: Oh.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: But really, where were you, bucko? U should really get ur ass over to ur girlfriend's party, tho. **

**IchigoKurosaki: I'm busy with...stuff.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Ho. Why so secretive? A dark affair? Watching porno? Discovered that ur actually gay? **

**IchigoKurosaki: U don't need to know.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Y? Am I right?**

**IchigoKurosaki: Look, its 10:00 in the night. Go get drunk, kiss some guys, maybe even bring one home, and get some sleep. K?**

**

* * *

**So there you have it. You have just witnessed a glimpse of the elite in their finest. You haven't met them all, but you've met the important ones. ...What? What's that? ...Ahh, of course, I haven't forgotten about Miss Rukia. Is she back? Is she not? Will she come later? I'm not disclosing :) However, let me just tell you, this is gonna be one hell of a school year...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. If you think this fic is worth reading, please correct any mistakes you find and please keep on reading this fic. I also hope that nobody had trouble identifying any names of the characters (please tell me if you did), and hopefully, nobody had trouble with the format. Either way, despite its really boring start, I'll try to make the next chapter a lot more interesting and longer. Thanks for reading!


	2. who's back and who's not happy about it

**Author's Note:** Sooo. Most of my reviews for the first chapter were positive, SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH :) and I'm hoping to get more hits as this fic continues. I'm hoping to improve my writing, as I know as of right now, the plot is rarely shown. I promise to make this fic as interesting as much as possible as I write more chapters. And please continue to point out any mistakes in my fic, and yes, this WILL be a permanent RukiIchiOri fic, and like I said in the first chapter, I am not disclosing :) Yes, I know I am being cheesy. But anyway, on with the story, and again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and bothered to read my fic. Happy reading, hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving. :)

**Sidenote:** An important thing---I hope I did not offend any Orihime fans with my portrayal of her in my first chapter. I have really nothing against Orihime. I apologize to anyone who were offended by how Orihime was made to act in Chapter 1, do not worry---I plan to show a better side of her :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine. Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Bleach-related names are Tite Kubo's. This fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl_ and _The It Girl_.

* * *

So what else was happening during Orihime's party that is significant to this story? Well, to make a long story short, a certain black-haired it girl was on a plane. Its destination? New York, U.S.A. 

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Fuck, thought the black-haired girl with deep blue eyes. The stupid little five-year-old kid right behind kept on kicking her fricking chair. Wait, "her chair"? Who? Rukia Kuchiki, that's who. Surprise, surprise---looks like Matsumoto's little rumor became the truth. But right now, Rukia was annoyed. The stupid little brat behind her wouldn't stop kicking---what a twerp. This was the problem with the damn REGULAR, AVERAGE planes. But due to her older brother and guardian, Byakuya Kuchiki, so caught up with work and business, he had little to time to spare to save a seat for his little sister to send her off to New York. In fact, he had managed to grab only a stupid seat on the normal airplane, since all private jets were down for maintenance at that time.

Rukia's face crumpled in annoyance as the kicking continued, and decided that it would be best if she just tried to get some sleep. Ha, yeah, okay, Rukia, let's see if you can sleep with some thumping going on right behind you every five seconds. She closed her eyes, and remembered her two best friends, Orihime Inoue and Momo Hinamori. She had missed them, and now, she would be getting to see them. Rukia wondered if they missed her at all. She also remembered the humiliation and embarrassment of getting expelled. It was like a stain on a photo album---something Rukia wanted to wash off, but couldn't.

Rukia was angry when they had expelled her for hosting a party on school grounds, when she didn't even start the damned fire. Yamamoto, the principal of Karakura High School, was so fricking unreasonable about the entire situation. But she was back, managing to convince Yamamoto to enroll her in the school by paying for the damages and making up freshman year's work, and acing her sophomore year grades.

It was long and tedious, but Rukia managed to get it done, and her reward---she was given another chance to go to Karakura High. Now, she was back not only to return to her throne, but to hunt down and get revenge on the person who REALLY started that fire back at that party. Somebody had started the fire, ran away from the crime scene, and managed to frame it on her.

Rukia's eyes narrowed at the thought of finding out who the little bitch or bastard was. Nobody messed with her and got away with it, and that was final.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

Wait, let me guess, Rukia. Except for a five-year-old boy kicking your airplane seat, right? As much as Rukia wanted to turn and give that brat behind her a piece of her mind---maybe he'd like to know what a pair of Stuart Weitzman heels could do to his face---she knew that it was best if she didn't make a scene. Instead, Rukia leaned forward, took out her iPod from the pocket of her True Religion jeans, placed the earphones in her ears, and tried to shut out her mistakes, her bad memories, failed grades and tests...everything that had gone wrong in her life. So far, anyway...

* * *

**Instant Message: RangikuMatsumoto **

**RangikuMatsumoto: Yo Izu!**

**IzuruKira: Ran? **

**RangikuMatsumoto: Hey I'm only telling u this becuz ur the only one on right now, but...my cousin works at the airport...**

**IzuruKira: ...WOW, Ran. I'm shocked to the core.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: No, dumbass, I'm not done yet. Anyway, my cousin was working during his shift, u know, dragging ppl's shit around, and he said that he saw RUKIA coming out of the arrivals doors!!!**

**IzuruKira: What?! So ur rumor became the truth?!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Yeah!! **

**IzuruKira: Whoa. So Rukia's back now???**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Who knows? I found this out only like ten minutes ago...we'll see tomorrow at school. **

**IzuruKira: This isn't one of your famous misunderstandings, is it?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Am I not a credible source?**

**IzuruKira: Some may like to think so. Others think so.**

* * *

Orihime proudly walked through the halls of Karakura High School to reach her homeroom, saying several "hi's" and "hey's" to people she knew with a bright smile. Even with only a simple school uniform on, Orihime looked stunning, as any queen should. She entered homeroom to see the other kids already in there, chatting, laughing, and talking about their summers. 

Last night, Orihime was worrying about Rukia's possible return and Ichigo's strange absence, but they both were solved. Rangiku had sent out e-mails to everyone shortly after the party, saying that her rumor was officially false. You're in for a big surprise, then, Orihime. Second of all, Ichigo had called her, apologizing, as he apparently had to help his father with some patients at his father's hospital. Orihime, of course, willingly and happily forgave him. At least he was helping to save lives.

Orihime then spotted Momo, Rangiku, Izuru, and Ichigo. Ichigo. Orihime's heart started beating as she walked over to the group, smiling. Momo, upon seeing Orihime, smiled and waved, "Orihime! You're here!" Orihime waved at Momo, approaching, "Hey, Momo!" Rangiku and Izuru gave Orihime their greetings as she greeted them back.

For some weird reason which Orihime couldn't comprehend, Izuru looked at Rangiku as if trying to ask her if he should say something, to which Rangiku shook her head, "No". What the fuck? What, did little Izuru Kira have a crush on her? Well, too bad for him, Orihime was taken. Whatever. Her attention quickly turned to Ichigo, who smiled at her. His smile melted Orihime's heart, and she just wanted to lick him all over.

Instead, Orihime smiled her perfect smile, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Hey! Great to see you!" Ichigo then smiled, "Sorry about last night, there was an emergency..." Orihime shrugged it off, "No, it's alright, I understand---I'm just glad you were there to help a person in need." Ichigo then kissed her, which Orihime gladly returned. The kiss increased in duration as their friends stared with amusement in their eyes.

"Somewhere else, you two? There're a billion hotels here in Manhattan." commented Renji, coming up to the group already assembled. "Oh. Hey, Renji." said Ichigo. "Hey! What's up, Renji?" greeted Rangiku. "Nothing, Rangiku." replied Renji, straightening the tie on his school uniform. "Boo. You're so boring." pouted Rangiku. She quickly then changed her focus to Ichigo, and asked slyly, "Sooo! Ichi-go! Anything special? Some dirt?" Ichigo replied, "I don't do gossip, Rangiku." "Yeah, you only 'do' Orihime, right?" Rangiku nodded as Ichigo glared at her and Orihime blushed. She was slightly disappointed, though. She had been hoping that Ichigo would know something about Rukia coming back to NYC.

Izuru wanted to spill the news of Rukia's possible return to the whole school, maybe even to the whole world (if he was insane?). Rangiku, however, wanted to make sure that Orihime and Momo either missed Rukia or didn't miss Rukia, and therefore, prevented Izuru from saying anything. When she saw him telling the news to Ikkaku Madarame and Shuuhei Hisagi, she made them all keep their mouths shut or she'd pop them in a gutter. They didn't question her. All of a sudden, the homeroom teacher, Mitsukara-sensei, rapped her desk loudly with a ruler. The students all shut up and sat at their desks, waiting for the stupid "welcome back" speech made by all the teachers.

"Welcome back, everyone!" smiled Mitsukara-sensei. First word of the year. Nothing new. But as soon as Mitsukara-sensei opened her mouth, a loud running could be heard, and then, the door flung open as Rukia Kuchiki stepped inside the classroom, huffing, her cheeks red slightly. "Sorry I'm late, I just got back last night, and had some rearranging to do..." explained Rukia. There's something new---a girl who had been gone for two years has returned. With quite an entrance.

"Well! Kuchiki-san. I heard from Yamamoto-san that you would be enrolled into Karakura again. We hope that you won't cause any trouble this year." nodded Mitsukara-sensei. Rukia inwardly rolled her eyes at the new, undeserved reputation, but replied, "...Of course, Mitsukara-sensei." "Alright, if that's cleared, just head on over to any seat. It's the first day." said Mitsukara-sensei.

Rukia nodded, and began to walk towards Orihime and the others, who just looked dumbfounded and stunned. Whispers and shocked looks went around the classroom as Rukia gracefully strode by, such as "So what Izuru said was true?!", "How did she get back in?", and "I can't believe she's really back!". Well, a queen's gotta know how to make an entrance. Rukia quietly took a seat next to Orihime, and faced the teacher, but not before waving at Orihime, "Hey." Orihime hesitated before letting out a weak "Hi". Rukia assumed it was because Orihime was still stunned at her arrival, and turned to face the others.

Momo, who seemed surprised yet clearly happy, waved at Rukia, who smiled and returned the wave. Rangiku raised her eyebrows at Izuru, smirking, as Izuru nodded back at her, as if saying, "Good job, Rangiku, for once, you were right!" Ichigo and Renji both expressed looks of great shock before smiling and saying "Hey" to Rukia, Ichigo with particular happiness and surprise, as Rukia greeted them back as well.

Orihime, however, was not smiling. However, because she didn't want to seem like a bitch who couldn't even say hi to her best friend who had returned after being gone for two years, she managed a smile. But inside, Orihime was fuming. What the fuck?!?! That supposedly false rumor...it became the truth! Now Rukia was back, and again, as always, Rukia would become the most popular girl! Orihime scanned the room, and saw everyone typing in text messages on their cellphones, their fingers fumbling with excitement and shock. Only two words were needed to inform everyone of the news: "She's back".

This sucked. It was as if Queen Orihime, when returning to her throne in her kingdom, a raggedy peasant girl, Rukia, was thrown in her presence. Queen Orihime, confused, would've asked why such a lowly commoner was even shown to her, but then she was told that this "peasant" was the true queen, and Orihime was the real peasant. And despite her cries, Orihime would be kicked out of her kingdom while that former hobo would live the luxurious life that had been really hers, not Orihime's. And Orihime knew she couldn't do anything about it, because no matter what, Orihime was the fake, and that "lowly commoner" was the real deal.

Being queen didn't mean being the most ogled girl, or the girl with the most friends, or whatnot. It meant being IT. It meant staying IT. It meant that wherever you go, whatever you do, the people in your kingdom would ALWAYS be talking about you, like you're some kind of celebrity. They would try to do their best to copy you, but would fail. THAT'S what a queen was supposed to be. THAT was who Rukia Kuchiki was, and Orihime, was only a princess, superior to those below her, but inferior to the woman above her. It made Orihime angry, that after she had claimed the abandoned crown of the queen, the queen came back for it. It wasn't fair. Sweetheart, when was your first clue?

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Yo, Cueball! R u alive???**

**IkkakuMadarame: I told you not to call me that, Hisagi!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Okay. W/e, where r u???**

**IkkakuMadarame: I'm in the same homeroom as Isane. **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Oh. **

**IkkakuMadarame: Speaking of which, is it true that Kuchiki is back???**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Well, this time Izuru told me. I'd like to believe so.**

**IkkakuMadarame: How'd she get back in? **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hell if I know. I'll try getting a crack at her later. That is, if it's true.**

* * *

...Well, besides fairness and queens, what about the others? How is, say, everybody's favorite white-haired, genius little boy doing? I bet you were thinking of him as soon as Chapter 2 started, huh? Well, stocked for your pleasure, here he is... 

Toshirou Hitsugaya absent-mindedly stared out the window while the rest of the students in his homeroom were being loud and rowdy. How stupid---the teachers should hurry up, get their dumb speech over with, and send the kids off to their first class. He was, ever since a little kid, known as a genius. Despite being only fourteen, he was in junior year, as his brain in the second grade got him stuck in the fourth grade instead, skipping two grades.

Now, he was a fourteen-year-old junior in high school, instead of being a fourteen-year-old freshman. Though his age was a constant joke, Toshirou's good looks, connections with Momo, and natural charisma was what landed him in the socialites' circle. He managed to become good friends with the other kids in the group, and despite his height and age, even became the one of the star players of the school's basketball team.

Many students were skeptical of Toshirou's abilities when he first started out in the team, but this matter was closed when Toshirou proved to be quite---no, _very_ skilled in the sport of basketball. Just then, Shuuhei Hisagi spotted him and went over to him, "Hey, hobbit boy, what's up?" Shuuhei grinned as Toshirou glared up at Shuuhei, "Retard. I see that you haven't changed one bit over the summer."

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" asked Shuuhei, setting his bag on his desk and sitting down next to Toshirou. "No, because 'stupid' would be an improvement, dipshit." snapped Toshirou. Seriously, of all the people, he had to be stuck with this dumbass. Toshirou despised Shuuhei for his absolute cockiness and tendency to be a total, well, _idiot_. Shuuhei frowned and sighed, "Toshirou is cold, as usual...Momo-chan would be so shocked to see the true side of her childhood friend."

Toshirou rolled his eyes. Seriously, Shuuhei could be such a pain. Not only was he a horny dick, but he liked to boast about his stupid dick. Toshirou personally thought that he should use some of that conceited attitude and change it into some shame, maybe some modesty, but the day that happened, hell would freeze over.

Shuuhei turned his head to the doorway, and waved to a girl entering the homeroom, "Yo, Arisawa! Over here, bitch!" Tatsuki Arisawa, one of Orihime's closest friends, as well as the captain of the martial arts team in school, glared at Shuuhei, and as she approached, she said dryly, "Well, hello there, Hisagi, you stupid dick." Toshirou had to agree with the "stupid dick" part.

"Damn, why am I stuck with people who are so jealous of me...?" sighed Shuuhei, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. Toshirou and Tatsuki both rolled their eyes. Another one of Shuuhei's conceited, sarcastic remarks. "How'd ya spend your summer, Arisawa?" Hisagi asked. "Tournament training..." muttered Tatsuki, clearly not wanting to share her vacation with Shuuhei. "Really? Oh, wait, let me guess, you were beating up little kids for experience points and mugging others for a little extra bonus." smirked Shuuhei.

"Fuck off, Hisagi." replied Tatsuki icily as she sat down. As she saw Toshirou, she nodded at him, "Hey." Toshirou gave her a nod as well, "Hey." "My summer was so awesome. I was down in the Bahamas, in pursuit of any hot surfer girls." said Shuuhei. Tatsuki replied, raising her eyebrows, "Surfer girls...?" Toshirou explained with a deadpan tone, "See, the surfer girls went in search of some killer waves. Hisagi, on the other hand, went in search of some killer bodies."

"Right on the nail, chibi boy." nodded Shuuhei, smirking. Toshirou threw a crumpled piece of paper at Shuuhei, which he narrowly dodged. "Wow, getting into fights already, Toshirou?" came a voice. The three turned to see Yumichika Ayasegawa, the really pretty guy ( I don't know why. I was planning to leave this out, but...I just couldn't seem to say goodbye :P), and he was also the captain of the fashion design team. Apparently, his dream was to become the world's greatest fashion designer. Not much of a surprise.

"Oh, Yumichika. What's up." greeted Shuuhei. "Eww. The girly man has returned." commented Tatsuki in disgust. Yumichika, however, simply said, "Ahh, Mr. Tatsuki. How was your summer?" Though Tatsuki scowled at "Mr. Tatsuki", she replied, "I spent my summer in the mountains training for my karate tournament." "Fighting bears and lions?" smirked Shuuhei. "Or, perhaps you did, and you trekked to the mountain summit to listen to the wise sayings of the guru, who told you, 'It is time to fulfill your destiny, yung warrior'." commented Yumichika, grinning.

Tatsuki glared at the two boys, "Knock it off." Shuuhei, however, went on, imitating a martial artist's dialogue, "Young warrior, it is time for you to save the world from great evil by using the powers of your dragon ancestors and the twelve talismans of the Chinese zodiac." Yumichika followed in suit, "It is time for the martial artists all over the world to unite! Fight! For the sake of the world and worlds beyond!" Both boys laughed as Tatsuki scowled at them, "You stupid bastards." Toshirou sighed, and rested his head on his desk. It was going to be a long, long, LONG day.

"Well, whatever. What about Rukia? Is is true she's back? Izuru's been going around telling everyone." said Tatsuki. Shuuhei replied, "I don't know. Izuru told me, too. Shit, news travels fast in here. Ikkaku just messaged me a few minutes ago asking about Rukia." Yumichika commented, "Well, if she's back, I wonder how she got back in. I mean, getting back in a school you got expelled from isn't something you see every day."

"Maybe Rukia gave Yamamoto a little striptease, I heard he likes that." smirked Shuuhei. Toshirou rolled his eyes at that one. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. Rukia's back, so what. She'd probably get annoyed if we continuously bothered her with stupid rumors and questions." Toshirou spoke up, lifting his head from his desk. "Still, one has to wonder." protested Tatsuki. "Yeah, Yamamoto likes to be so uptight most of the time---anything for this school's reputation. Think he'd just say to Rukia, 'Oh, Rukia! You started that fire at my school two years ago! Welcome back, arsonist!" agreed Yumichika. Shuuhei smirked, "Yeah, well, maybe he did it for hype. I can see it now---on openhouse night, one of those little school tour guides will point to Rukia and say, 'And right there, clad in Stuart Weitzman heels and possessing raven-black hair, is Karakura's very own arsonist'! Watch out, she's coming, kids!!"

Arsonist? Rukia? She would pitch a fit if she heard that one...

* * *

**Instant Message: IsaneKotetsu**

**IsaneKotetsu: Hey! I heard that Rukia's back!**

**RenjiAbarai: Hey! I heard that about a million times! **

**IsaneKotetsu: Renji!**

**RenjiAbarai: Isane! ...Okay, I'll stop. Yea, she's back.**

**IsaneKotetsu: Wow, I should drop by later to make sure myself.**

**RenjiAbarai: Okay, look, it's not as if scientists discovered that bigfoot was actually real or something, u know.**

**IsaneKotetsu: Eww. Bigfoot. Well, how do you think she got back in?**

**RenjiAbarai: She's Rukia, that's why. **

* * *

Rukia was confused. While most of her friends and classmates were welcoming her back and giving her friendly smiles, Orihime seemed the least enthuthiastic. In fact, she seemed _mortified_ at Rukia's return, like Rukia was some sort of disease threatening to kill her. Which, of course, Rukia was not, and Rukia wouldn't. But to Orihime, it sure did. Rukia wondered why Orihime would be so angry at her. Two years ago, they were like sisters, maybe even more. 

Since Pre-K, Rukia and Orihime were an inseparable pair of friends, and later, Ichigo came into the picture. Then, in first grade, they had met Momo and Toshirou. They were all so close with each other. Rukia and Ichigo were particularly close, though. Despite her strong friendship with Orihime, she and Ichigo were almost as close, if not equally close. The two played together, they would hang out together, they talked with each other nearly every day for hours...

Rukia frowned. Maybe that was it. Orihime's boyfriend was Ichigo, right? Right. Maybe Orihime was upset that now that Rukia was back, Ichigo would be sntached away by Rukia, leaving Orihime in the dust. After all, Ichigo and Rukia did somewhat have cute crushes on each other. But those were just crushes, not love. Still, Rukia felt tinges of jealousy occasionally, when she saw Orihime kissing Ichigo, or when Orihime was the one who got to feel Ichigo's embrace. Either way, Rukia decided that if Orihime would continue to give her the cold shoulder, Rukia would confront Orihime about it. After all, Orihime could be just a little stunned at Rukia's sudden arrival.

This cold response, nonetheless, hurt Rukia. In Shinnou Reijutsuin, the high school she attended in Tokyo for her sophomore year, Rukia had trouble bonding with the others. She was mocked for her difference in style, attitude, and origins. Nasty rumors and gossip that spread like an epidemic about her went all over the school, and Rukia became troubled. Back in Karakura High, Rukia had been the coolest, most hippest girl around. But in Shinnou Reijutsuin, she was just a flat-out loser.

It was why Rukia was so motivated to try and get back in Karakura High, and it was also why she couldn't find herself responding to any of her friends' e-mails or letters. The shame and embarrassment of expulsion and being an outcast in her new school was much to humiliating to reveal. That was why Rukia had decided it was better to hide her status completely while she stayed in Shinnou Reijutsuin. Rukia felt bad about not replying to Orihime's e-mails or letters, but she figured that Orihime would probably be alright. Big mistake, Rukia.

But then again, Orihime hadn't exactly stood up for her while she was getting expelled, either. ...And Rukia's back in the game. Rukia never really had parental guidance, they both passed away when she was like, what, four? She had to learn the ways of reality on her own. It was tough, standing up and walking with no one to help you, especially since her brother had become extremely busy, taking on all their parents' work and business. So she felt lost and confused when nobody bothered to defend her when she got expelled. But when she returned, and Orihime, someone she saw closer than a sister since childhood, give her a cold reaction, was what hurt Rukia the most.

--------------------------

Orihime was seething inside. Why couldn't Rukia have just _stayed_ back in Shinnou Reijutsuin, anyway? She was probably popular there, earning herself the entire school as her friends, everyone looking up to her (Oh-ho!). It wasn't fair. When Rukia was gone, it had been hard for her and Momo at first. They were crushed. But what bothered Orihime the most as she sent Rukia letters and e-mails was that when someone talked to her, it was always about _Rukia. _

It was always, "Hey, how's Rukia?" or "Hey, have you heard from Rukia recently?". To make things worse, Rukia never even replied to any of the letters and e-mails Orihime had sent her. After she was expelled, Orihime felt guilty, not standing up for her best friend, and sent bunches of apology letters and e-mails. Orihime was depressed---where was the girl who would walk with her to school every morning, where was the girl who Orihime could tell anything, where was the girl Orihime always got her strength from. Even Momo could never replace Rukia. Not even Ichigo. Even _he_ asked, "Hey, did you hear from Rukia?" nearly every day.

All everybody could fucking talk to her about was "Rukia, Rukia, Rukia". Even her parents, who hardly ever paid any attention to Orihime, asked, "Dear, how is Rukia doing in Tokyo?" Fuck! She was their _daughter_! And then, as if Orihime wasn't sad enough already, her brother, Sora, who was the only one who understood her better than anybody, was killed in a car accident by some drunk asshole of a driver. She never found out who the person was, though Orihime had bitter feelings towards whoever it was.

All these events made Orihime wish she never existed. This dragged on until the end of September, when she FINALLY realized that now that Rukia was gone, she had an opportunity. An opportunity to take the crown of queen as her own. She strived to become the coolest, hippest girl in school, and she had finally gotten her wish. Orihime learned how to stand on her own, rather than depending on Rukia. And just like that, Orihime stopped writing letters, stopped typing away on her laptop to send e-mails to Rukia, and managed to make everyone focus their attention on her. Even Ichigo stopped asking about Rukia.

Orihime's sudden popularity and attention made her feel happy. She didn't mean to sound self-centered, but Orihime really was. She was a girl who had hardly recieved any attention in her life, and despite her friendship with Rukia, she only got that shred, that little fragment of attention and popularity. She loved her status as it girl, she loved being at the top. And she didn't want that to _ever_ be taken away from her, not by anyone.

I only have one thing to say: jury, your call.

* * *

**Instant Message: UryuuIshida **

**UryuuIshida: We have a distress call from the rest of the sewing division in the fashion team, Ayasegawa!**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Say a what what?! Oh, no! Nonononono! There can't be any problems, the collection I designed over the summer are one of my best works to date! **

**UryuuIshida: Well, apparently, the sewing machines don't care.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Oh, woe, how can this be?!**

**UryuuIshida: Ayasegawa.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Misfortune as fallen upon us, and my beautiful designs cannot be shown to the desperate eyes of this school...!**

**UryuuIshida: Ayasegawa.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Such a sorrowful day for us all! Yes, for us ALL! For us ALL!!!**

**UryuuIshida: Ayasegawa!!!**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: No, where there is darkness, there is light!! Yes, there is a way to save the people of this sad school! I will be their savior, the mighty hero!!!**

**UryuuIshida: Ugh. U know what, forget it, I'm gonna go ask Ran to help me out.**

**UryuuIshida has signed off**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Yes, saving must be done in this dark hour! Uryuu! Make me a fabu-LOS**

**hero's costume at ONCE!**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: ...Hello?**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Helloooooo???**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: ...GET BACK HERE AT ONCE, INSOLENT FOOL!!! RANGIKU-CHAN CANNOT HELP YOU!!! I MUST BE THE HERO!!!**

* * *

Uryuu Ishida quickly took out the battery of his blue Motorola Razr before the dramatic captain of the fashion design team, Yumichika Ayasegawa, could annoy him any further. The members of the sewing division of the fashion design team, which he, Uryuu Ishida, was in charge of, were in distress due to the closet holding their high-tech and expensive sewing machines were held, was locked, and nobody knew where the keys were. 

However, Rangiku Matsumoto, the head of the fashion journalist division of the fashion design team, as well as his good friend, might know where the keys were. Uryuu quickly made his way to Rangiku's homeroom, if he was correct, the teachers would be done talking by now, and in five minutes, the bell would ring, signaling the beginning of first period.

He entered a loud and bustling classroom, and made his way towards the group Rangiku was in. When Rangiku spotted Uryuu, she called, waving, "Hey! Uryuu! Over here!" Uryuu quickly came over. "Oh, hey, Uryuu. 'Sup." greeted Renji. Uryuu quickly exchanged greetings with everyone, but stopped when he saw Rukia. "Kuchiki?" Uryuu said, stunned.

"Hey. It's RUKIA. I thought I told you at the party at the beach." waved Rukia. "Oh, right. Sorry. Well, Rukia, good to have you back." shrugged Uryuu. Rukia smiled, "Thanks." Uryuu then turned to Rangiku, "We have a problem." "Yeah! I mean, men that can sew? Enough said!" exclaimed Rangiku, earning herself a look from Uryuu. Rangiku smiled, "I'm only joking, glasses. Go on."

"Do you have the keys to the closet holding the sewing machines? We can't find it anywhere..." said Uryuu. "Uhh, not sure. But I think they're in that teacher who came in last year, what's his name...Aizen-sensei?" answered Rangiku. Uryuu's face fell, "By the time we get there, first period would have started...and we're not allowed to get anything from the teacher's desk on first day. But we really need the sewing machines..." "Oh, don't get so depressed. Let's just cut the first half of fourth, he shouldn't be there, sneak in, and snatch the keys. You and me, glasses." said Rangiku.

"Fourth? First half? Done." agreed Uryuu, and Rangiku waved him off as Uryuu exited the crowded classroom. Rangiku also took note that upon saying "Aizen-sensei", Momo blushed furiously, but tried to hide it by lowering her head in a shy and bashful way. Whooo, somebody's in L-O-V-E. Before Rangiku could interrogate Momo, however, the bell rang, which meant classes had officially begun.

* * *

...Hmm, looks like little Momo is into a certain teacher. ...Do you really need to ask who? And what about Orihime and Rukia? Both girls are beautiful, popular, and stylish. They both have strong arguments. It's time for everyone at Karakura High to pick a side, and hopefully, the winning side. I think it's time for judgment, and don't worry, I'll be there, covering every scene ;)

* * *

**Author's Note:** No, I am not ending this fic so soon just like that. The little fight between Orihime and Rukia will deepen even more, especially because of I-CHI-GO. I know I'm taking a long time to get into the good parts of the story, but I will, so please bear with me. Anyway, I hope I didn't just kill your day by reading this. Maybe you were at least amused? Thanks for reading :) Please note any mistakes, so I can fix them (such as plotholes. I HATE it when I do that. . ) 

**References:** Remember when Shuuhei made fun of Tatsuki by saying "twelve Chinese talismans" in this chapter? Well, I'm pretty sure most of you know, but it's a reference to Jackie Chan Adventures. That's right, I used the "mystical talismans", rather, I made a reference to them, just to let you know. If you ask me, I think that I would've personally used those talismans for world domination. Of course, that's only in my dreams :)


	3. they're called the elite

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm happy to say that the hits for this fic are rising, and hopefully, people are actually interested in this fic. Thank you to everyone who is patiently reading this fic, since I know I tend to be the kind of person who beats around the bush ;; Anyway, this chapter will introduce the main storylines. So, please read ahead, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, its characters, Bleach-related names, and everything Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. This fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl_ and _The It Girl_.

* * *

Alright, people. You've basically met all of Karakura's most popular. Now, on with the major plots and dark secrets that revolve around these kids. Oh, telling stories has never been so much fun.

* * *

**E-Mail Network**

**From: Principal Yamamoto**

**To: Karakura High School students**

**Subject: Welcome!**

**Dear Karakura High Students,**

**Welcome back to previous students, and welcome to all new students! Here at Karakura High School, we only provide the best for our students. Freshman or any new students who need help should go seek out help from K.U.B.O., the student honors organization. We hope that you will all enjoy your year at Karakura High School, a school with many years of great reputation and full of bright students. Please note, however, that as much as we welcome you to our school with open arms, we will not tolerate any misbehavior. Please follows the rules of the school, and we kindly ask you NOT to skip or cut classes. Putting discipline aside, Karakura High School is a diverse and varied school, and we sincerely hope you come to enjoy learning at our school.**

**Sincerely,**

**Principal Yamamoto**

* * *

Momo straightened her posture, tilted her head high, and made sure she had the look of a girl who was bright and perky, but at the same time, a diligent and serious student, like the look Orihime had. She walked through the halls, trying to walk in that elegant and graceful way Rukia could with so little effort. Momo stopped, then sighed. It wasn't that she was jealous of Rukia or Orihime and tried to copy them, but...it was already third period. Third period, which was English Language class. And her teacher this year was...Sousuke Aizen. 

Last year, when Momo was a sophomore, she had overheard some silly little freshman girls squealing over a "so handsome" English teacher. Momo had never cared for being in a romantic relationship with a teacher, and therefore, paid no mind. However, Momo, who was in Karakura's Dance Team (though it was more often known as Rhythm), had been practicing in the gym with the other members when she fell. Now, in reality, Momo would have fallen, and possibly hurt her back quite badly, and maybe, could've been paralyzed for life and stuck in a wheelchair wondering how a simple footing mistake ruined her life, but that's not realistic, now is it? But anyway, in this case, it was a typical love-at-first-sight story---who else was there to catch her but the "so handsome" English teacher?

As soon as Momo saw Aizen-sensei, and he had smiled at her, asking if she was alright, Momo became infatuated with him. She understood why those little freshman girls were so excited over Aizen-sensei. Unfortunately, Momo was not in Aizen-sensei's English class, and it was May, which meant it was too late to transfer classes. But this year, luck was on her side, as Momo's heart jumped up about a mile in happiness upon seeing that her English teacher was Aizen-sensei.

But enough about her cute crush. Let's get to the good part. Momo quickly entered the classroom, hoping that by being early, Aizen-sensei would be impressed by her prompt timing. Aizen looked up from a stack of papers, wearing his glasses. When he saw Momo, he gave her a kind smile, and said, "Hello! Pleased to meet you, I'm Sousuke Aizen. I'm glad you're early---it's a trait I like in students."

Momo instantly blushed, bowed her head, and, smiling, replied, "N-Nice to meet you, Aizen-sensei! I'm Momo Hinamori..." Aizen smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you, Hinamori-kun. Oh, you can sit anywhere you like for now. The other students should be coming in shortly." Momo nodded quickly, still bright red, and took a seat in the front row. Her blush began to fade as students began to crowd in the room, making noise.

Once the bell rang, Aizen tapped his desk with his ruler, as the students turned to give him their full attention. "Hello, nice to meet you all. I am Sousuke Aizen, but of course, you all call me Aizen-sensei. I will be your English Language teacher for this year. As you know, Karakura High School is a foreign high school made specially for Japanese foreign students. We know that while you all have basically managed to grasp most of the English language, you still need to learn more. Of course, you're welcome to speak Japanese in this school. However, for my class, when I ask you to, I expect you to speak in English. I hope that won't be too hard. Alright?"

The students all nodded, and Momo didn't turn her eyes away from Aizen once. She listened to every word he spoke, wrote down all the supplies Aizen told the class that they would be needing, and savored every minute of being in his class. Momo smiled, confident that this year would be the best year of her life. Ooh, aren't we getting a little too ahead...

* * *

**Instant Message: RangikuMatsumoto **

**RangikuMatsumoto: Yo glasses! Where r ya? The period's almost over!**

**UryuuIshida: I know that. We have like, what, three minutes left?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Very precise. Anyway, that Aizen guy will be out with some other teacher to work on this report. As soon as he leaves, we sneak in!**

**UryuuIshida: You do realize that he could lock the door.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Good point. No problem, I'm a genius at picking locks with only my credit card.**

**UryuuIshida: Oh.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Okay! It's you and me against the world, glasses! We attack at dawn!**

**UryuuIshida: I would like you to know that we are simply getting closet keys, and that dawn has passed. It's 10:37 AM, take a good hard look at the sky.**

**Instant Message from: RukiaKuchiki **

**RukiaKuchiki: Urahara.**

**KisukeUrahara: So you are back, Kuchiki-san!**

**RukiaKuchiki: That's right, I'm back. **

**KisukeUrahara: Well, that's nice. So! What can I do for you this year, Kuchiki-san?**

**RukiaKuchiki: Last year, you got me the kegs for my party. You were at my party. **

**KisukeUrahara: I'm flattered that u remember my role.**

**RukiaKuchiki: Now, I trust that you wouldn't frame me. Can I trust you?**

**KisukeUrahara: Now that's a silly question. Of course you can trust me.**

**RukiaKuchiki: ...Nah, what was I thinking. Anyway, did you see someone suspicious at the party? Because I KNOW I didn't start that fire. **

**KisukeUrahara: Suspicious?!?!?! ...Kuchiki-san, don't tell me ur out for revenge!!!! That's not a good thing!!!**

**RukiaKuchiki: Will you cool it?! Someone got away for setting a fire at my party, and I got punished for it instead! Isn't that wrong?! That fire was NOT caused by me! IT WASN'T ME!!!**

**KisukeUrahara: I think YOU'RE the one who needs to cool down.**

**Instant Message from: ShuuheiHisagi **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Rumor has it that Ori grew a cup over the summer.**

**IzuruKira: Umm...I'm not Renji.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Well, w/e. I need to talk to U, not RENJI.**

**IzuruKira: What.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: U r in the cafeteria, correct? **

**IzuruKira: Yeah. So?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Excellent. I'm in physics class listening to some teacher's droning, it's fourth period, and I am in desperate need of a mocha latte. Bring one up to room 211 ASAP :)**

**IzuruKira: Fuck off, Hisagi.**

* * *

Rukia scanned the cafeteria to find Orihime and Momo. Maybe she didn't have the same lunch period as they did? She continued to search until she saw Orihime's long, auburn head, and smiling, walked up to her. Orihime was with Momo, too---great. "Hey, guys!" smiled Rukia, and Momo exclaimed, "I can't believe you're back! This is so great!" The two hugged, but Orihime remained silent. 

However, Rukia turned to Orihime, smiling, "Hey, Orihime! I missed you, too! You look great!" Orihime, gritting her teeth, paused. Rukia felt herself growing nervous, and beginning to think that her suspicions back in homeroom were correct. Orihime _was_ mad at her about something. But _what_? Momo, realizing the tension, nervously looked at her feet, and muttered, "Umm, I think I should go. Later." Momo quickly then left the scene, leaving the two former BFF's to stare at each other.

"...What's wrong, Orihime?" Rukia asked quietly. Orihime hissed, "You KNOW what's wrong, Rukia. Don't lie." "No, I don't." replied Rukia, her tone a little harder. Orihime glared at Rukia, and snapped, "If you don't know, that makes me hate you even more...!" Orihime then gave Rukia one last, mean look before turning on the heel of her shoes, and stormed off.

Rukia was confused more than ever. Orihime could at least bitch at her about what she did wrong, so Rukia could apologize for it and get it over with. But if Orihime was going to be childish and not explain to her at all, Rukia might as well get her to explain her mistake. That would be the right thing to do, right? But former it girls aren't always pure and "right". They like to play fire with fire, and that was exactly why Rukia was going to fight back.

Asking Orihime to explain why she was so mad at Rukia would probably near impossible---Orihime looked like she had decided long time ago that she would never, ever exchange words with Rukia Kuchiki ever again. Rukia remained silent for a moment before her eyes narrowed and she began to think. No, not think, Rukia, dear, you mean scheme.

Rukia was going to let Orihime know that she was not ready to back down after several surprise hits. Nobody ever liked a weak queen. If it was a war Orihime wanted, Rukia wasn't going to run away. Maybe taking Orihime head on would eventually reveal why she was so mad at Rukia. Those kinds of things always happened in those cheesy high school movies.

But this was frustrating. Now Rukia had to find out who really started the fire at her party AND she had to take on Orihime. But you can't always win both, Rukia. And when it comes down to it, you can only pick one. What's it gonna be? Sweet, sweet revenge, or the downfall of your new rival?

* * *

**Instant Message: OrihimeInoue **

**OrihimeInoue: Hey, Ichigo?**

**IchigoKurosaki: Hey.**

**OrihimeInoue: U love me, right?**

**IchigoKurosaki: Of course I do.**

**OrihimeInoue: You would NEVER hurt me in ANY way, right?**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...No...**

**OrihimeInoue: And you would never lie to me, either?**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Yeah...**

**OrihimeInoue: I'm ur only one, right?**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Okay, just WHAT did Rangiku say THIS time??? Is it the long-distance lovers one or the utterly stupid one about cows?!**

* * *

"...Okay. Okay!" Rangiku looked pleased with herself as she cleverly used her credit card to unlock the classroom door of Aizen. Uryuu had to admit, he was quite impressed that Rangiku was so talented at these sorts of things. Rangiku opened the door, and the two went inside. Uryuu closed the door to ensure nobody saw them prowling around in a teacher's classroom with no teacher supervision. 

Rangiku said, "Okay, I remember leaving them in one of those drawers." Uryuu nodded, and the two made their way over to the desk. "It shouldn't be so hard, there are only three..." said Uryuu. He opened the first drawer, which was full of paper clips, pens, pencils, sticky notes, highlighters, and a box of chalk. "Not in here..." said Rangiku, and as she opened the second drawer, she snickered, "This one has got to have men's magazines and porn videos! All men have 'em."

Uryuu rolled his eyes as Rangiku opened the drawer to find copy paper, a notepad, and looseleaf paper. Rangiku made a face. "What? What's wrong?" asked Uryuu. Rangiku said, "It's so neat. I wanna mess it up." Uryuu sighed in frustration. At this rate, they would be caught and put in detention. He sighed, "Move aside!" He then shut the second drawer and opened the third one. In it were rubber bands, keychains, and a bunch of keys.

"Okay!" said Uryuu, pulling out the bundle of keys. "Ooh, good job, glasses! Now, quickly find the keys to the sewing machine closet!" exclaimed Rangiku. All of a sudden, the doorknob turned. Both students froze and looked at the door. But the door would not open. Rangiku made a face as if to say, "What the fuck?" Uryuu whispered, "I locked it..." Rangiku hissed, "Now what?!?! It can't be Aizen, I mean, he would have the keys..."

Uryuu crawled over to the door, and peeked a bit through the opening on the side, and quickly crawled back to Rangiku. He whispered, "It's Shuuhei!!" "What the fuck is he doing here?!?! Is he trying to smoke pot again?!?! ...Oh, no! If he sees us together..." said Rangiku, panic stricken across her face. "Okay, okay, I'll hide!" whispered Uryuu. Shuuhei knocked hard on the door, and snapped, "Hey, I know someone's in there! Open up!"

"No! What if Shuuhei's here to look for something?! If you're caught hiding, it'll be even worse...!" Rangiku shook her head. "Well, we gotta do SOMETHING! He's clearly not going away!" hissed Uryuu. It was true, Shuuhei was starting to get impatient, "Hey! I hear voices in there! Look, I'm not a murderer, alright?! OPEN. THE. DOOR!!" Rangiku cursed---for a retard, Shuuhei had pretty damned good hearing. She turned her head to the window, looked at Uryuu, back at the window, and back at Uryuu.

"Okay, I've got it!" Rangiku said. "What? What?" asked Uryuu hastily. "Jump out the window!" whispered Rangiku. Uryuu's expression turned from panic to disbelief, "You MUST be joking." "Look, what choice do we have?!" Rangiku snapped. Uryuu gave her a look as if to say, "Like a death will make things better?" Rangiku sighed. "...Okay, DON'T jump, just stay on the ledge, nobody will see you from there, it's a fricking garbage dump." Rangiku snapped. Uryuu hesitated before saying, "...If it's from the first floor, it won't kill me, right?" Rangiku nodded, and said, "Yeah, yeah! Just go, you'll be fine!"

Uryuu sighed miserably as he crawled over to a window. He carefully and slowly stepped out in to the cool autumn air, and carefully set his foot on the ledge. He set his other foot on the ledge, keys attached to his pants belt. Uryuu wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked down to see a garbage dump below. He then crouched slightly as he watched Rangiku open the door. Shuuhei entered, "What the...? Rangiku, it was YOU? The hell are you doing in here?"

Uryuu began to wonder just what sort of excuse Rangiku would come up with. Rangiku sat on the desk in a seductive position, and said in a sexy voice, "Well, my lingerie just felt a little...stiff." Uryuu rolled his eyes at the position and ridiculous "sexy" line and thought, 'Oh, for the love of...' Fortunately, Shuuhei was a sucker for these sorts of things, as he was instantly mesmerized by Rangiku's movements and voice. Rangiku was trying to persuade him to leave, but instead, Shuuhei just bought the entire thing, and instead, tried to STAY. Uryuu personally thought that he would've left instantly if he was there and not Rangiku.

Eventually, Rangiku begged Shuuhei to leave in a seductive way, saying that she "didn't want him to get in trouble". Uryuu couldn't believe that Shuuhei actually listened to that, as he left the room like an obedient dog. Once Rangiku made sure Shuuhei was off the first floor, she closed the door, locked it, and gestured to Uryuu that it was safe to come back in.

Uryuu sighed as he collapsed---standing on the ledge was not fun. Rangiku smiled apologetically, "Sorry, he wouldn't leave---seriously, that dude can be so pushy sometimes." Uryuu shrugged it off, and said, "Alright, never mind that...let's just find the correct keys." Rangiku nodded, and the two worked to find the closet keys.

"Ah! Here they are!" exclaimed Rangiku, holding a bronze-colored key. Uryuu exclaimed, "Yes! We got it!" Uryuu quickly shoved the bundle of keys back in the third drawer, and the two left the classroom. Rangiku exclaimed, "Mission complete!" The two then slapped a high five before hurrying off to their fourth period classes...which they missed the first half of.

Honestly, just for the keys to a sewing machine closet...

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Guess what? I was going to some teacher's room to drink that mocha latte u brought me, and guess who was inside???**

**IzuruKira: ...Ori?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: NO! Even better than THAT! Fucking hot major knockers Ran!!! **

**IzuruKira: I see. **

**ShuuheiHisagi: I think she is so into me, she started flirting with me...maybe if I'd taken my shirt off...**

**IzuruKira: Stop it.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Seriously, dude, we need bonding time. U have to know the better things of this world.**

**IzuruKira: I think we bond enough over homework.**

**Instant Message: UryuuIshida**

**UryuuIshida: I got the keys and the sewing machines.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: What?! So soon?! WHY?!**

**UryuuIshida: I thought you WANTED it done quickly.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: I WANTED to SAVE THE DAY!**

**UryuuIshida: Stop being so lame and hand over your designs to the sewing division. We need to hurry up and send it over to Ran, you know.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: You ppl never appreciate me enough.**

**UryuuIshida: Hey, look, you don't know WHAT I had to go through to get the sewing machines, alright?!?! **

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Hey, look, you don't know WHAT I go through to make those designs, alright?!?!**

**UryuuIshida: ...Just what DO you go through???**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Uryuu, I'd like to say that I do enjoy sharing my personal info, but I don't. That's classified. I believe some things should be left to the imagination...**

**UryuuIshida: You mean an imagination gone wrong?!?!**

* * *

Shuuhei ran up the stairs from the boys' locker room and into the co-ed gym, throwing an ice pack in the garbage can. Gym was his favorite class due to the fact it was the only time you didn't have to think. His favorite thing, though, was to sneak into the girls' locker room and bring back an undergarment, enjoying the nice sights along the way. He had attempted his first try in sophomore year with Renji, and that didn't go too well. Especially when Shuuhei ended up bringing back a sock while Renji came bringing back a bra, too proud to speak. 

This year, Shuuhei managed to get a good, nice view of several very well-developed females, that is, until Tatsuki saw him and he ended up in the nurse's office, where the school nurse, Retsu Unohana handed him an ice pack to cool the big swell on his head, as well as a note for detention for being a peeping tom. Shuuhei then spotted Soifon, one of the gym teachers, and groaned. Soifon was what Shuuhei classified as a pretty young woman, but a big, annoying bitch. Strict and harsh, Soifon took no prisoners, and in fact, Shuuhei could've sworn that in her past life, Soifon was some sadistic horror film character. Leatherface? ...Yeah, Leatherface...

"Oh, no." came a disgusted voice from behind Shuuhei. Shuuhei turned around to see Izuru with a disgusted look...pointed at Shuuhei. "Oh-ho! Izuru, my bitch, you are in the same gym class as I am, aren't you the luckiest kid in the world!" smirked Shuuhei. Izuru rolled his eyes. Shuuhei was the kid in freshman year who bugged Izuru all the time for the homework, class notes, and test answers. And now, he was stuck with him in gym, too. Great. Just great.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad, I mean, in gym...all you have to do is move, and you get an easy A. I can do _that, _it's not like I'm going to copy how your run or shit." said Shuuhei, but Izuru was still annoyed that he had to be stuck with him. All of a sudden, someone caught Shuuhei's eye. And, walking towards Soifon in bright red Fendi heels was Yoruichi Shihouin, the hottest history teacher alive. Shuuhei elbowed Izuru repeatedly in an excited tone, "Look! Look! Look!" Izuru, glaring at Shuuhei, pushed his arm away and snapped, "What?! What?! What?!"

Shuuhei gestured to Yoruichi, and Izuru was just, "Oh. Shihouin-sensei. She's my history teacher this year." Shuuhei sighed. This guy could be so hopeless. Yoruichi whispered something into Soifon's ear, and Shuuhei could tell that Soifon was enjoying it, and if he saw correctly, Soifon was...blushing...? Shuuhei just stared in disbelief as he saw Soifon smile and make motions as if she was trying to...flirt...with Yoruichi. Shuuhei just stared, mouth open. Shuuhei, I believe the proper term you are looking for is "What the fuck?".

Something was definitely going on between those two teachers, and Shuuhei wanted to know what. If there was something he absolutely loved besides all things erotic and Playboy, it was deep, dark secrets. Shuuhei looked at Izuru, who was simply staring off into the distance. Shuuhei smacked him for the heck of it. Izuru, startled, glared at Shuuhei, "What?!?!" Shuuhei then gestured to Yoruichi and Soifon, "They're hiding something, I can tell."

"So?" Izuru inquired. Shuuhei replied, "I think it's something naughty...and I think I want to know what." "...Alright, so? How am I included in this?" asked Izuru. Shuuhei just smiled at him as if Izuru had won nothing but a dead frog for climbing Mt. Everest, and Izuru quickly groaned, "...Oh, no. No...no, no, way..." Shuuhei, however, wouldn't back down, and said, "Come on! I mean, they're definitely covering up something!" "Then you figure it out yourself, I'm not getting involved in this!" Izuru snapped quickly.

"Okay, look, Izuru, how about this, then? If you help me find out what's going on between those two, I won't copy off your schoolwork anymore. Okay?" offered Shuuhei. Izuru paused. He didn't want anything to do with this crazy scheme Shuuhei had in mind, but getting Shuuhei off his back would help. After a moment, Izuru replied, "...Alright. You got yourself a deal. But if you copy off me, I'm telling Shihouin-sensei and Soifon-sensei about what you think." Shuuhei just nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

Ho. Just WHAT could Yoruichi and Soifon be hiding? Never fear, Detective Shuuhei and his trsuty sidekick Cadet Izuru are on the case!

* * *

**Instant Message: YumichikaAyasegawa**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: I have just about the most fabu-LOS news EVAH!**

**UryuuIshida: ...Okay.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: My designs, as you know, are just pieces of shining brilliance and radiance...and that is exactly why I was offered to spend the summer in PARIS!**

**UryuuIshida: Whoopdey-doo.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Do you have no sense of excitement? Anyway, there's one slight problem. I need five successful womens' collections if I am to go to Paris to sharpen my fashion design skills...but I have no inspiration!**

**UryuuIshida: You could hire muses.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: But how would I know which girls are perfect for inspiration???**

**UryuuIshida: It's called an interview!!!**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Interview???**

**UryuuIshida: Yeah. See, that's how we get hired and into college and stuff.**

**YumichikaAyasegawa: Ahh, yes, you are absolutely correct, my four-eyed sewing master! Yes, yes, you come with me to interview several fabu-LOS mademoiselles and get me MUSES!!**

**UryuuIshida: Fine. But stop using "fabu-LOS". Use "fabulous" or "great" like everyone else.**

* * *

Rangiku sat on a waiting chair in the guidance counselor's office, looking around the room. This was boring. It was so quiet in the room, but voices could be heard as the school's guidance counselor, Juushirou Ukitake, spoke to a troubled freshman. Rangiku didn't know why she was here, though. It wasn't as if she was losing herself in depression or paranoid. But apparently, expressing her supposedly "bad" opinion in 5th period history class last year landed her in the guidance counselor's office anyway. Rangiku, in history class, the answer to anything questioning your opinion is "freedom of the speech". 

"Rangiku Matsumoto?" Ukitake called from his office as the troubled little boy sauntered out of the office. Rangiku stood up and entered Ukitake's office and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "Yes, sir?" Rangiku asked brightly, trying to show Ukitake that by no means she belonged on the guidance counselor's blacklist. "Ahh, Matsumoto-kun. Good to see you. So. How was your summer?" greeted Ukitake, still writing some shit down on his notes and paperwork.

"It was fine. I spent my summer going to Disneyland and Universal Studios." replied Rangiku, playing with the silver bracelet around her left wrist. "Hmm, yes...about that. What's this I hear about you criticizing Donald Duck for not wearing any pants?" Ukitake asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Rangiku replied, "Well, if you ask me, if a guy has no dick at all, he should at least try to hide it. Oh, and by the way, after that incident, I was personally banished from the magic kingdom by Mickey Mouse himself."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow at Rangiku's crude reply and said, "Well, Matsumoto-kun, I do believe you know why you are sitting in my office." "Well, to be frank, sir, I don't. I'm a fairly reasonable teenage girl, who is just trying to get through high school, grow up, and live a life." Rangiku answered innocently. Ukitake leaned back in his chair and said, "Well, I know that. We all know that. But...it's just that...you've been known to...cause trouble." "I don't think expressing my opinions about the KKK and Donald Duck's fashion sense is causing anyone any harm." Rangiku pointed out. "No harm? I don't think I would apply that to the little boy who heard what you said about Donald Duck. His therapy appointments are going quite well, by the way, in case you'd like to know." Ukitake countered, carefully shifting the paperwork on his desk.

"Well, in my defense, the kid was lucky Donald Duck really didn't have a---" began Rangiku, but Ukitake quickly cut her off, "Anyway, we're getting off subject. The school feels that your opinions are very..." "Unique? Different?" Rangiku asked, grinning. "Actually, "crude and ridiculous" are the most adjectives used, but you get my point." answered Ukitake as Rangiku's grin disappeared. "But besides that, we really feel that you should get help to suppress your troublemaking nature." said Ukitake, cleaning his glasses with a tissue.

"What! But I do nothing wrong!" Rangiku protested. Ukitake looked up at her, frowning, still cleaning his glasses, "Matsumoto-kun, you told everyone in the school that there was a murderer in the school when that turned out to be false." "I was just trying to save lives. It COULD'VE been true." Rangiku pointed out. "You set the spiders in Kurotsuchi-sensei's lab room." Ukitake said, still cleaning his glasses. "He was torturing the poor things, he deserved it!" Rangiku exclaimed. "You also spread the false rumor that Principal Yamamoto had a relationship with a twenty-year-old prostitute." Ukitake said. Rangiku noticed that he was STILL cleaning his glasses. Holy shit, the man must have the cleanest glasses in the world by now. "Well, that was because I was drunk. A drunk person says what a drunk person says. See, that's why getting drunk is the problem part of so many movies." Rangiku explained.

Ukitake shook his head, as he finally put his glasses back on. He told Rangiku, "Either way, your cutting record and bad comments your teachers have made about you are worrying the school faculty and staff. Therefore, we have assigned you an advisor." Rangiku was now annoyed, but replied bitterly, "Okay." Ukitake said, "You will meet your advisor three times a week---Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. If you miss any of the meetings, you will be given detention." Rangiku rolled her eyes as Ukitake continued, "This advisor is new, it's his first year here. So don't give him too much trouble, alright?" Rangiku nodded. Well. Maybe she could get this new guy to do her bidding. "His room is located on the first floor, room 101. The advisor's name is...uhh, let me see, what was the fellow's name again?" Ukitake said. He flipped through several papers before saying, "Ahh. Here he is. Ichimaru Gin. He's your advisor. You meet with him starting next Monday."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. Ichimaru Gin? What a weird name. She had to wonder, was this guy a weirdo himself?

* * *

**E-Mail Network**

**From: Shuuhei Hisagi**

**To: Everybody's favorite people**

**Subject: Happy fucking birthday to me!**

**Hello boys and girls,**

**The best day of your lives is coming in just a month and ten days. Yes, it IS what you are thinking---the day the great Shuuhei Hisagi (me!) was born! If you are on my Everybody's favorite people list, then you should've gotten this e-mail. Which means that you are invited to the best birthday bash ever. Which ALSO means that you have to bring me appropriate presents, a list of what you can bring will be sent out in awhile. More information on this party will be released as my birthday gets closer, so be prepared, fuckers! **

**Later kids,**

**Shuuhei**

* * *

Well, well, looks like the daily lives of the elite have officially begun. Rukia and Orihime's fight of the century begins, and Rangiku's witty comments land her with an advisor, who might just be the man of her dreams...and just what IS the secret between Yoruichi and Soifon, anyway? Something naughty??? Looks like I'll be busy trying to just cover any part of everybody's little stories. ...Oh, and a little tip for everybody's favorite peach girl---careful, Momo, a "cute crush" can take on many different forms---it can grow from a "cute crush" to "infatuation" to "blind love", and even to _obsession._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading til the end! By the way, I hope nobody has a problem with lesbianism in this story. For anyone who does, I apologize, the lesbian love in this story is mild, and won't even play that big a major part in this fic. So hopefully, nobody gets scared away because of it. Either way, thank you for reading:)


	4. note

**A/N:** Hi! I'm guessing you're here for Chapter 4. But no, sorry. But thanks to the people who reviewed, and of course, thanks to the people who read my story. I'm typing this in school, and I'm only typing this to make a point clear---just so nobody gets the wrong idea or whatnot. It's really for Orihime fans and the people who hate me for making her OOC in my fic, but you can read it for amusement, too, I guess.

It's about the whole Orihime issue.

I've posted about the whole "Orihime Being OOC" in my profile and in the beginning of Chapter 2. Yes, I do realize that she IS out of character. However, I clearly said that I have nothing against Orihime. I do not love her, but that doesn't mean I hate her. I think Orihime's pretty cool, she's alright. Same thing goes for Rukia. She's cool, whatever.

I've seen many fics where the author apparently hates a character, but makes them a protagonist in their fics, and I respect that. So how does me portraying Orihime the way I do in this fic make me an Orihime hater? Just because she's the supposedly "bitch" of this story, you think that I'm being totally biased towards Rukia and IchiRuki? That's awfully shallow, don't you think? What, I can't make a character OOC just to make my fic and the plot work?

If I was biased, then I wouldn't have made the pairing "UNDISCLOSED RukiIchiORi", I would've made it flat-out "IchiRuki", with Orihime as the "bitchy girl". Maybe how I portrayed Orihime in this fic is going too far, but that's just how it ended up. So I'm sorry to all you Orihime fans, but I didn't make her the way she is depicted because I hate her, honest.

I'm not a hardcore ichiRuki fan or IchiOri fan, either. I enjoy BOTH pairings, and I think that both girls have an equal chance with Ichigo. So trust me, I don't hate Orihime, it's just the way she will be sorta portrayed in this fic. So sorry, but this fic is only one out of thousands of other fics out there.

I mean, I'm only a rookie/beginner author with only one story that has only three chapters right now and only 300-something hits, so don't lose your temper. There are fics that have how Orihime is really portrayed, so don't lose it just because I make her an OOC in my fic. It's just me, I mean, who am I to say that Orihime is a total bitch? 'Cause I know she's not, and everyone else does, too.

There may be more people who don't like this story than people who actually DO like it, but that doesn't mean I'm deleting this story. I'm gonna finish this story for the people who actually do enjoy and really like this fic, and is interested in its progress, as well as my own in terms of writing. So for the people who do enjoy and like this fic, thank you, and the people who are Orihime fans, read this fic, and are tolerating Orihime's OOCness in this fic, sorry, and thank you.

I hope that cleared some things up, 'cause I really don't wanna cause problems between myself and any readers.

Next chapter will be up in a week, so check back in awhile, people :)


	5. and things just get better

**Author's Note:** ...Alright, I feel like a corny butt for writing that Orihime message, but I had to, as I wanted to clear up any wrong ideas about my thoughts on Orihime. But anyway, as promised, here is the next chapter. This chapter is rather long, and I must say, I think it's a little stiffly written, but that's just my opinion. Either way, I hope this chapter turns out to be okay. Oh, and thank you for the wonderful reviews, I love you all :) I may not ask for reviews (I prefer hits), but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the reviews I get, so gracias ;) Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Tite Kubo. And when I say Bleach, I mean everything Bleach-related. This fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl_ and _The It Girl_.

* * *

It's been awhile. The first week of school after the first day went by quietly. No fights, no drama, no crying...but not for long. It's a new week, and everything is just going to get better. Oh. Scratch that---better for me. Not for them.

* * *

Toshirou Hitsugaya noticed something about Momo Hinamori during lunch on the first day of school. She seemed a little distracted as she talked to her friends and tended to stare off into space while she ate, with a little dreamy and content look on her face. Toshirou knew something was up, so he decided that confronting Momo about whatever was on her mind would be best. After all, they were friends since childhood, and friends always backed each other up. Right? 

That was why Toshirou invited Momo for lunch during their lunch period, to which Momo agreed to. That was why they were sitting in the cafeteria right now, chatting about their summers, homework, and whatnot. "So! Are you going to tell me?" Momo asked, smiling. Toshirou asked, "What?" "You know! Why you asked me to eat lunch with you today. I mean, you usually never want to eat lunch with just the two of us." Momo replied. "Oh." said Toshirou.

He didn't know how to answer that one. Toshirou had always been sharp with what others were hiding, but he had never been too skilled with the confrontations. "Uhh...ahh, well...you, you just seemed a little distracted since last week, that's all..." stuttered Toshirou. "Distracted?" Momo asked. "Yeah, I mean...you seem to be staring off into space a lot these days." answered Toshirou, feeling a little more confident.

"Oh! Have I been like that? I'm sorry." said Momo. "Well, do you know why?" asked Toshirou. "Hmm...well, there is this English teacher." said Momo, suddenly sounding a little shy and embarrassed. Toshirou only nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "Well...you know Aizen-sensei? You know, my English teacher? I told you about him?" Momo asked. Oh. Aizen. Toshirou resisted letting out an annoyed sigh. Aizen was the teacher Momo just couldn't shut up about. Toshirou had him in sophomore year, and while Toshirou would say that Aizen was alright, he didn't think Aizen was THAT great. "The guy who came in last year?" Toshirou asked. "Yeah! See, he's my English teacher this year, and I'm just so happy, you know? He's so nice, he's so deep, he's just so amazing!" Momo smiled, with her cheeks a little red.

"Oh. I see." Toshirou replied. For some reason, he wasn't too happy about Momo's little crush. In fact, he was pretty...annoyed. Annoyed that Momo actually liked somebody. Why was that? Ever since she started going on and on about Aizen, Toshirou felt a sting of annoyance. He honestly didn't know why, though. However, Toshirou pushed that annoyance to the back of his head, and asked, "Wis he that nice? I mean, what's so great about him?" Toshirou, however, fully knew what was coming next. Momo, with a dreamy look, replied, "Well, he's really nice to me. And whenever he teaches us, it's like...it's just so amazing and great how he teaches his lessons! And he's so polite and respectful. You know?"

Toshirou inwardly rolled his eyes. Again, that same description of Aizen. Just because he was "nice"? But then again, Momo had always been like this, ever since she was little. He always remembered how she would always have a crush on the kind of guys who were a "perfect gentleman". When they were kids, Toshirou would always make fun of any crush Momo had. Back then, he never minded Momo liking anybody, maybe a little jealous when her attention shifted from him to someone else, but he had never really cared. But now, when Momo told him how "amazing, polite, and nice" this Aizen-sensei was, Toshirou didn't like it. Not one bit.

Wasn't he amazing, too? Toshirou was a genius who skipped two grades when he was only seven. Despite his height, he became a star player in his school's basketball team. He always received top grades and was even part of the in crowd. Maybe it was the uncontrollable jealousy that caused Toshirou to say, "I...I don't think it's a good idea to like a teacher." Momo looked at Toshirou, surprised. "Pardon?" she asked. "I said, I don't think it's a good idea to like a teacher." Toshirou replied, a little louder.

"Well, I don't think that's true, I mean, he's a lot younger than you think, Toshirou-kun. And besides, you never know." Momo shrugged, a little taken aback by Toshirou's words. Toshirou couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Momo was actually considering dating this Aizen guy! "But you hardly know anything about him, right? I mean, just because he seems nice..." Toshirou pointed out, a bit more firmly. At this, Momo looked a little annoyed, and said, "What's wrong with just admiring him? I mean, he's a respectable man, and he definitely looks like he'll take care of a girl properly."

Toshirou thought he was going to gag at this, but suppressed this, and said, "Well, it's just admiration, right? No real 'like' or anything, right?" Momo looked at him suspiciously, "Why do you care so much, anyway?" Shit, Toshirou thought. He had this nasty tendency to become highly defensive when these kinds of questions hit him, and he wasn't too good at lying. "That's none of your business." Toshirou managed to stutter. Momo still looked a bit suspicious, but she said, "Well, for the 'like' part, I would say..." Momo smiled, and leaned in, blushing, "Just between you and me, I think Aizen-sensei is my type of guy."

This hit Toshirou hard. Why did it hit so hard? After all, Toshirou didn't like girls. He had never been interested in them. So why did Momo Hinamori, of all people, get him so jealous? So riled up? He didn't understand why. He may be a genius, but people always forgot that he was still fourteen, he was still young. Maybe that childish part of him was what irked Toshirou the most. He was a high school junior, but he was still a kid. And before he could stop himself, Toshirou said, "I don't think Aizen-sensei's so great. I mean, he's just like any other ordinary nice guy."

Toshirou felt like slapping himself. Why did he say that? Just why? Momo just sat there, stunned that her friend, the friend she had known since she was a little kid, would say something like that. But this shock turned into a hot anger, as Momo replied angrily, "What's wrong with you?! You've been acting weird ever since this conversation began, and now you insult Aizen-sensei?! There is nothing wrong with him! You had him last year, and you even said that he was alright!"

Toshirou just sat in silence, taking on all of Momo's anger. There was a moment of tension and awkward silence between them before Momo just sighed in frustration and stormed off, leaving Toshirou sitting there, stunned. Never before had Momo and he gotten into a fight as serious as this one. Toshirou himself felt frustrated as to why he had said what he said, and he wondered if Momo would hate him for the rest of her life now.

Well, 'Shirou, I believe that "hate" is too strong a word.

* * *

**Instant Message: RangikuMatsumoto**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Hey, did Shirou and Momo get into a fight or something? They haven't spoken a word to each other since lunch.**

**IchigoKurosaki: I don't know. I did see Momo walking away from Toshirou, with this...angry look.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: OMG! DO YOU THINK THEY'VE BEEN SECRETLY DATING THIS ENTIRE TIME, AND NOW, THEY BROKE UP?!?!**

**IchigoKurosaki: No. **

**RangikuMatsumoto: Have a little imagination, will ya? I mean, don't you remember the cows???**

**IchigoKurosaki: Ugh. Okay, listen, Ran, seriously, the cow thing? Stop it.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: But it could happen!**

**IchigoKurosaki: No, it won't!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: How do YOU know?**

**IchigoKurosaki: Well, at least, I don't believe YOU.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Y?**

**IchigoKurosaki: Because ur Rangiku Matsumoto.**

* * *

Rukia sat in the empty science lab, staring out the window, trying to remember everyone who was at the party the night the fire started. The source of the fire was, apparently, a lighter. Someone had either accidentally or allegedly dropped their lighter while it was lit, but who? Just who? The lighter that started it all was a plain red lighter. No name inscribed, no nothing. 

Who came with a red lighter that night? Rukia remembered that someone had a red lighter, but she was so drunk during the party, she couldn't remember who it was. The only people who had brought a lighter with them during the party, though, was Ichigo, Renji, and Shuuhei. But they could've lent it to someone. Rukia held her head in frustration. She needed more information. She needed to clearly remember everything that went on at that party two years ago.

"Rukia?" a voice called from the doorway of the classroom. Rukia looked up in surprise to see Orihime's orange-haired boyfriend, Ichigo. "Ichigo." Rukia said, a bit surprised. It had been awhile since she had spoken to Ichigo. Well, as long as it was him and not his auburn-haired girlfriend... "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "It's my free. What are YOU doing here?" replied Rukia.

Ichigo replied, "Oh. It's my free, too. I came up here 'cause I left my notebook." Rukia had to let out a little laugh, "You were always forgetting things here and there. Little orange-haired Ichigo, always like a kid." Ichigo scowled, "Well, it's not like I mean to forget them." Rukia remembered how much she had missed that scowl of Ichigo's. It was strange, how much she suddenly wanted to pour her heart out to him, how much she wanted to tell him that she was confused about Orihime's actions towards her, that her sophomore year in Tokyo sucked, everything.

"Did you talk to Orihime yet?" Ichigo asked, pulling his notebook out from under the chair of a desk, and dusting it off a bit. "Umm, yeah. She sounded a little angry, though. Do you know why?" Rukia said, leaning back a bit in her chair. "Orihime? Mad? At you? Really?" Ichigo asked Rukia, looking a surprised and confused. "I don't know either." Rukia said. Ichigo frowned. "That's weird. I was sure that out of all the people, she would be the happiest about your return." "That's what I thought, too." Rukia said.

"Well, I'll talk to her about it. Maybe she's just a little surprised." Ichigo said. "Yeah, maybe..." Rukia said quietly. For a minute, there was an awkward silence between them. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Sure, he and Rukia were close friends, but Rukia's absence caused quite a gap in their friendship. And right now, Ichigo was Orihime's boyfriend, and it was supposed to be that way. I think "supposed" is the wrong word here, Ichigo. "...So...uhh, how was Tokyo?" Ichigo spoke to break the silence. "Huh? ...Oh. Eh. It was...okay, I guess." Rukia replied, shrugging a bit.

Ichigo smirked, "Really? Nobody thought you were an elementary school student?" Rukia snapped, "Hey!" Ichigo just laughed, and after a minute, Rukia smiled, too. Now it felt as if they both had returned to how they were when they were kids. It felt so natural, Rukia's absence didn't even seem to exits between their relationship. "...I'm glad you're back, Rukia." Ichigo said, smiling. "...I'm glad I'm back, too." Rukia smiled back. Oh, my. Ichigo's just lucky his large-busted girlfriend didn't happen to catch them so happy together. Where _is_ she, anyway?

...In the hallway on the second floor, apparently.

"Hello? Mom? It's me. Orihime. ...Orihime, as in your daughter." Orihime spoke through her Sidekick. "Oh! Orihime! Yes, yes, it's nice to hear from you. So! Is there an emergency?" her mom replied in an overly cheery voice that sounded annoyingly fake. Orihime replied, "Mom, what's this I hear about you deciding to use my Paris trip for your business meeting?" "Oh, that. Well, sweetie, it was just that your father and I thought that your trip to see the art museums in Paris could wait. I'm so sorry, but it's just that business is business." explained her mother, as if trying to end the conversation quickly.

"...Oh. Okay." Orihime replied with a sour tone. And before her mother could say anything else, Orihime pressed "end" on her phone, sighed, and stared out the window. Again, the stupid business trip thing. Last year, Orihime had wanted to go on a trip to Europe to view some fine European art, but her mother canceled it, saying that "art could wait", and that her father's business was much more important. It wasn't fair, really. Art was really what Orihime enjoyed the most---there was just something about the paintbrush strokes, the vivid and brilliant colors, and the uniqueness and creativity of it that made Orihime drawn to it.

But once again, her trip was to be canceled because of some shitty, boring, stupid business trip scheduled by her annoyingly work-obsessed parents. She remembered that for the Europe trip, Orihime, Rukia, and Momo had all planned to go together—just them three girls. But then Rukia got expelled, and even more, her trip got canceled. Everything just ended up in ruins. Orihime wondered. Rukia. Maybe she was too harsh during lunch before? Maybe Orihime should've ended their friendship in a more quiet sense---she could've just confronted Rukia about her problem, and the two would go their separate ways.

Orihime's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She was frustrated. Every step she took, Orihime felt like she was just making another mistake. Sometimes, she really did feel like a fake, like the wall of confidence she had worked so hard to build up around herself was just a glass wall---fragile and easy to crack. But she wouldn't back down so easily. She would stay strong—and that would mean confronting Rukia about the entire situation. Orihime was going to officially end their friendship, and from then on, the two would be rivals. That would give those annoying, wannabe, motor-mouthed girls something to talk about. And me, too!

* * *

**Instant Message: RenjiAbarai**

**RenjiAbarai: Isane said she saw Ichi and Ruki in one of the lab rooms...togetherrrr.**

**IkkakuMadarame: Whoa whoa whoa! Is Ichigo cheating on Orihime???**

**RenjiAbarai: If he is, then he is one lucky guy---nabbing two of the hottest girls alive.**

**IkkakuMadarame: Still. Shouldn't we try to help him out or something if he is?? I mean...**

**RenjiAbarai: No, we don't help. 'Cause then we'll get dragged into all the drama.**

**IkkakuMadarame: I still think that Ichigo shouldn't be two-timing. **

**RenjiAbarai: Look! That bastard will be alright, okay?!**

**IkkakuMadarame: How do YOU know for sure?**

**RenjiAbarai: Okay, listen---if he was smart enough to get into both Ori AND Ruki's pants without them going psycho, he'll definitely know how to take care of this.**

**

* * *

**Rangiku was irritated. Ever since elementary school, she had hated school. It was her archenemy, and in fact, she had been the one in the 6th Grade to start the legendary "School Wars". It was glorious, really. It was a storm of spoiled and crazy midgets running throughout the school, causing utter chaos in every classroom. They took no prisoners, and no troops were lost. Of course, that landed Rangiku Matsumoto and her devoted followers in the principal's office...and a suspension note. 

Either way, she had never had love for school, and that was why Rangiku dreaded the idea of staying longer in school than she was supposed to be. ...Ichimaru Gin, her advisor. Huh. How weird. What would he be like? Hopefully, not one of those extremely old people who mumbled so much, you couldn't tell what they were saying. Rangiku finally arrived at Room 101, where her advisor was supposed to be. She entered slowly and cautiously, as if the room had hidden traps in it, ready to catch Rangiku in them as soon as she let her guard down.

But no traps---this isn't Indiana Jones. Instead, she saw a tall man with silver hair and a thin face who was actually quite young, feet rested on his desk, and...asleep. That's right, he was asleep. Leaning back on his chair, head tilted back, yep, he was sleeping. Rangiku frowned. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was not being greeted on first meetings. But to be fair, she said, "Umm...Ichimaru Gin?" The man didn't answer. So, Rangiku said a little louder, "Ichimaru Gin." Still no answer. Ugh. What a troublesome guy.

Rangiku then eyed a textbook nearby. It was a hardcover book, it was thick, big...perfect for slamming down. Therefore, Rangiku picked up the textbook, and with a flick of her wrists, she threw it down on the floor, which made a loud "SLAM!" The man, Ichimaru Gin, jolted awake, but didn't say "WHOA!" or "What the fuck?". Instead, he went, "Huh?" Rangiku said dryly, "Oh, I, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, ya did. Hiya. I'm Ichimaru Gin, pleased to meetcha." Gin replied. "Umm, yeah. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto? Your new...advis...ee?" Rangiku said, introducing herself.

"Okay, Rangiku-han. Ya probably know me already, so...let's begin?" Gin said, sitting up straight and getting out a folder from his desk drawer. Rangiku at this point, noticed that she couldn't tell if Gin was still closing his eyes or if he was just one of those people with really, really, really tiny eyes. She also noticed that his mysterious and strange smile...never went away. Holy shit, didn't his cheeks hurt? Rangiku couldn't stand smiling like that for so long. That was why it hurt her to look at Barbie.

Gin flipped through the papers in his folder, and finally stopped at a clean form sheet, and wrote down Rangiku's name on it, as well as the date. He then set his pen down, folded his hands, and looked straight at her. Or, rather, smiled straight at her. "So! Rangiku-han! I hear yer pretty troublesome." Gin said. "Uhh...yeah. But see, that's not true. They're all delusional." Rangiku replied. "Oh? Care to explain?" Gin asked, amused. "Well, can I, uhh, speak freely? As in, you won't give me suspension, detention, or expulsion, or any of that?" Rangiku replied.

"Alright, ya have my protection." Gin answered. "Okay! Well, see, my friend Orihime told me last year that Principal Yamamoto is probably like, 2000 years old! And I'm like, 'Yeah, I think you're right!' And now, I think that Principal Yamamoto is like some guru from centuries ago from Ancient China! Isn't that so cool? I mean, he could be like, using magic to summon the craziest teachers alive just to drive us insane, resulting in our poor grades and landing me with an advisor! And...oh, man, I just realized how much Principal Yamamoto looks like Yoda!" Rangiku blabbed.

A short pause followed. "...I see." Gin said, amused. Rangiku wasn't too comfortable with his "amused smile", and his eyes began to hurt HER eyes. And she finally broke down, "What CAN you see with those eyes???" Uh-oh. Rangiku gasped as she covered her mouth. Dammit! Why'd you have to insult the guys' damned eyes?! A long silence ensued, but Gin's smile never left his face. He just looked even more amused now. "Well! I never knew I'd be havin' such an outspoken student!" Gin said.

Rangiku hung her head slightly, embarrassed at her words. "Well, Rangiku-han, I'm here to help ya fix yer overly outspoken self, so you can just, ahh, ya know, come to me...with yer problems." Gin said, writing something down on Rangiku's report sheet. "Uhh, yeah, sure." Rangiku mumbled, shuffling her feet. "Any issues yer havin'? Somethin' going on at home?" Gin asked. "Err...I'm not having any issues, I just like to express my opinions. And for the home part, not much going on in there, either." Rangiku replied.

"Hmm...then why are ya here?" Gin asked. "Because! I cause trouble, and they think I need help." Rangiku replied. "Trouble?" Gin asked. "Trouble." Rangiku replied. "Trouble." Gin said. "Yes. Trouble. You know. Trouble. As in really deep shit." Rangiku said. "Ohhhh. I get it." Gin said. Rangiku had to admit, this Ichimaru Gin guy was pretty cute, especially when he looked confused or said, "Ohhhhh". "Yeah. That's it. They think that I have a bad past, they think that I was an 'angry child'." Rangiku explained. Gin chuckled slightly, "'Angry child'?"

Rangiku nodded. "Well, Rangiku-han, I guess we'll haveta work on trying to at least keep yer self outta trouble when it comes to your opinions, eh?" Gin said, smiling. But he's always smiling. Rangiku shrugged. "I guess." "Alright, then. I'm gonna haveta see ya on Wednesday, your session is finito." Gin said, closing his folder. "Yeah. Bye." Rangiku said, walking out quickly, Gin looking on at her, amused. Rangiku felt weird. Somehow, this advisor guy was making her actually start to enjoy staying late after school. Seriously, what was THAT all about???

Yes, Rangiku-chan, do tell.

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hi ho, it's off to work we go! U know where that song is from?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: No thanks, I'm 14, not 6.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Snow Fucking White and Her Seven Bitches, the midgets. MIDGETS. MIDGETS MIDGETS MIDGETS.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Okay, look, Hisagi. These stupid short jokes? They're pissing me off.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: It's ok, Shirou. It's alright if ur SHORT-tempered.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Stop it!! I'm not in the mood right now!!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: I know what u mean. There are days when I have been a LITTLE exhausted myself.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: HISAGI!!!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Okay, okay. Fine. Alright. But, hey, did you run in gym class?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Yeah...I just finished right now.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: U feeling good?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: No...I'm no good at running. I'm tired.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ohhh, so are you, like, a little SHORT on breath???**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hello? **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hellooooo?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Wait! Shirou! I need ur French homework!!! Come back! Baby, come back to me...do u know who sang THAT???**

* * *

Izuru had a scowl on his face as he waited for Shuuhei to arrive. 'Heaven hates me. Heaven hates me.' Izuru thought, drinking his coffee, and his eyes looked bloodshot. He was tired. He had stayed up late last night just trying to finish homework, and he was in no mood to assist Shuuhei in his ridiculous schemes. But he was here, anyway. Why? Because then there'd be no story, silly. "Izuru!" Shuuhei called, walking down the hallway towards him. "...Shuuhei." Izuru greeted him sourly. 

"Ugh, could you _be_ any less enthuthiastic? Come on, this'll be fun." Shuuhei smirked. Izuru just ignored him, and Shuuhei said, "Alright! Onwards to Soifon's office! At this time, she's usually in there." "How do YOU know?" Izuru asked. "Because. The only time she ISN'T out of her office is when she's making me do a hundred push-ups or run twenty laps around the track. I would know." Shuuhei replied. "Oh." Izuru said. To be honest, he wasn't too surprised. Shuuhei was notorious for getting into such trouble.

"Alright, here we are." Shuuhei said, as the two stopped in front of a closed door. Through the small, square-shaped glass window, Shuuhei could see Soifon talking to Yoruichi. Shuuhei whispered to Izuru, "Look...Shihouin-sensei is in there, too!" Izuru whispered back, "Lemme see." Izuru and Shuuhei's faces smushed side to side as they both tried to see what was going on in Soifon's office. Shuuhei noticed that Soifon had a bouquet of flowers on her desk with a pink envelope attached.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He never liked giving flowers to girls. Shuuhei had a bad experience and history of giving flowers to girls, and therefore, he rejected the tradition. Izuru, however, was confused. "Does Soifon-sensei have a boyfriend?" Izuru whispered. "Then Shihouin-sensei must be a MAN, 'cause Soifon-sensei is BLUSHING in front of Shihouin-sensei." Shuuhei hissed. He had to admit, Soifon looked pretty damned happy. If she was like that in class, he wouldn't be trying to uncover her deepest, darkest secret. "But she could be just telling Shihouin-sensei about her boyfriend." said Izuru. "Whatever, as if any guy would want to marry Soifon-sensei." Shuuhei snapped. izuru rolled his eyes as the two teenagers continued to watch Soifon chat with Yoruichi.

Izuru suddenly felt Shuuhei's elbow jabbing his side. "Shuuhei! Get your...elbow...away...from me!" Izuru hissed, and Shuuhei snapped, "Then stop stepping on my foot!" "You're stepping on yourself!" Izuru snapped back. Shuuhei hissed, "Well, you're pissing me off, so---" He was cut off short as at that moment, Soifon opened the door, and both boys fell. "Oww!" both Shuuhei and Izuru yelled. Soifon gave them a cold glare. "Just WHAT are you doing here???" Shuuhei replied, "Ahh...Soifon-sensei. I, I was just stopping by because Izuru has a problem."

"What problem?" Soifon asked. "See, well, ahh...he's having sexuality problems." Shuuhei answered. "WHAT?!?!" Izuru exclaimed, shocked. "What???" Soifon asked, surprised. "Yeah! I mean, he's worried that he's gay, you know? And that's a problem! Either you're straight...or you're not! So, he was wondering, if, ahh, you know, his good old gym teacher could help him out." Shuuhei explained. "Why not the guidance counselor?" Soifon asked dryly, eyes narrowed. "Because. I believe that guidance counselors get too much stress out of hearing all those depresso kids' depressing stories." Shuuhei replied. Soifon just stared at him, and snapped, "Go away." She then went back in her office and shut the door. She then covered the glass window.

"WHY SO SECRETIVE, SOIFON-SENSEI?!?!" Shuuhei asked loudly. No answer. "Eh. We'll crack her." Shuuhei said. "I am NOT gay!" Izuru snapped, looking offended. "Oh. About that. Uhh, sorry, man, I couldn't think of anything else." Shuuhei explained. "That was just STUPID." Izuru snapped. "Well, homosexuality was the first thing that popped into my mind, 'cause...uhh, I think Soifon-sensei's a lesbian." Shuuhei explained. "A les---" Izuru choked. "No way!" he snapped. "Oh, come on! Those flowers! No man would ever go near Soifon-sensei, but maybe a woman! A woman like...Shihouin-sensei." Shuuhei protested. Izuru was just stunned. Soifon blushing. The flowers on Soifon's desk. Shihouin-sensei hanging around with Soifon everyday. They WERE awfully too close to be just friends---literally and figuratively. "Oh, no..." Izuru muttered.

Whoa ho ho ho YES, Izuru.

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hi Soifon-sensei!**

**Soifon: What the?! How'd you get my number?!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: My girlfriends. **

**Soifon: Ugh. If you bother me, I'm crushing your phone.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Whoa ho ho. Calm down. Maybe...just maybe, my girlfriends and you can meet! I mean, then u can ask them how they got ur number.**

**Soifon: No thank you.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ohohoho...or maybe u, my girlfriends, and UR girlfriend(s).**

**Soifon: Excuse me?!?!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: You are excused. Why? Running off with...women?**

**Soifon: Just WHAT are you talking about?!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: U can't hide forever, sensei!!!**

**Soifon: Hisagi, you have three weeks of detention!!!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Alright, alright. So my suspicions are correct. I have a question, though...**

**Soifon: You're wrong. Four weeks.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Have you ever been with a woman?**

**Soifon: Five weeks.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ahh. Five weeks, huh? Who was the lucky girl? Purple, long hair, golden eyes...in this school...**

**Soifon: TWO MONTHS!!!**

* * *

"Okay, ladies! When your name is called, please enter the AMA-zing Yumichika Ayasegawa's office!" Yumichika instructed in a loud and cheerful tone. He then entered his office and sat at the long desk where Rangiku and Uryuu were sitting, and sat in the middle. "Remember, judges! The five girls we choose must have character, elegance, grace, and most of all,_ beauty_!" Yumichika exclaimed. "That's every one out of a million girls, Yumichika." Uryuu commented as he scribbled something on his paper. 

"I believe in miracles." Yumichika replied, to which Uryuu only coughed, and remained silent. "Hmm...now, when I take a picture, do you want me to take full-body or upper body and head only?" Rangiku asked, adjusting the camera. "Head only, please." Yumichika answered, as Rangiku nodded, "You got it." "Alright! Let us begin, the Beautiful Flower Trio!" Yumichika exclaimed. Uryuu said, "Can you PLEASE not call us that?!" But Yumichika only ignored him as he called the first name on the list, "Aki Satou".

Aki Satou, a tall girl with long, black hair and narrow brown-colored eyes, walked in the room. Uryuu inwardly grimaced at her hot pink coat as she took it off. Yumichika should've mentioned that all auditioning muses needed fashion sense. "Hel-lo, Satou-chan!" Yumichika smiled brightly. "Hi!" Aki smiled back. Rangiku took a picture of her with the camera as the interview began. "So, Satou-chan! How would YOU describe yourself, muse-wise?" Yumichika asked.

Aki thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I think I'm more of the snowy type. You know, wintry? I think I would be great for women's winter inspiration designs and stuff." Yumichika nodded, "Well, you do have a tall and slender figure, light enough skin, and long, black hair." "Are you in any clubs or teams right now, Satou-san?" Uryuu asked. "Umm...I'm in Karakura's field hockey team." Aki answered. Uryuu nodded approvingly, and asked, "Alright, Satou-san---what grade are you in?" "I'm a senior." Aki replied. Uryuu nodded as Yumichika asked, "Is a winter inspiration the only inspiration quality you think you have?"

"Well, no. I think I'm also more of the exotic type, the Asian exotic. I like to be calm and mature about things, so, yeah." Aki answered. "Very good, very good!" Yumichika smiled. "Okay, last question! Why would you like to be a muse?" Rangiku asked. "Well, I've always wanted to be somebody's inspiration. I feel really helpful and amazing when I can be that focus that contributes to something really great, you know?" Aki answered. "Beautiful! Excellent!" Yumichika clapped. "Thank you. We will call you back if you are accepted as a muse." Uryuu said, and Aki left politely.

"She wasn't so bad." Rangiku commented. "Yes! She just might be the muse I need for a FANTASTIC collection!" Yumichika smiled. "Hmm...but she has to lose that coat." Uryuu said. At this both Rangiku and Yumichika nodded solemnly. "The pink coat has to go." they both said, in a tone as if the pink coat was some deadly disease that could wipe out half the entire world in a matter of seconds.

Yumichika then called, "Next! Mizukani Ren!"

A girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes skipped in the room. She looked like one of those American dolls. The popular one, the one with those ridiculous commercials and silly movies. What were they again? Oh, yeah. Barbie. That's right! Mizukani Ren was High School Prep Barbie! Bitchiness and valley girl-esque dialogue included! But I digress. "Hi! You guys are, like, the Beautiful Flower Trio, right???" Ren giggled.

"Ho ho! Yes, we are! Rangiku Matsumoto here is the graceful cherry blossom. I, Yumichika Ayasegawa, am the beautiful and elegant rose. And Uryuu Ishida here is the awkwardly tall weed!" Yumichika explained in a merry tone. "The _weed_?!?!" Uryuu exclaimed, shocked, as Rangiku tried not to laugh out loud completely. Yumichika gave Uryuu a fake smile, "Yes, the weed! Everybody knows how weeds are tall, plentiful...and completely blinding to the eyes." Uryuu gave Yumichika a nasty look, which Yumichika either ignored or remained completely oblivious to, as he shifted his attention back to Ren.

"So, Mizukani Ren-chan! Just how would you describe yourself?" Uryuu asked. "Umm, well, I like to go shopping and stuff, you know? And whenever there's a fifty percent sale at the mall, I would, like, totally run over there!" Ren giggled as the three judges stared at her before faking their laugh. "Hahaha, that is just SO funny! Well, we don't mean THAT kind of description. We mean inspirational." Rangiku explained. "What? I thought this was fashion, not biology!" Ren said, looking confused. "INSPIRATION, not RESPIRATION." Uryuu corrected her, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. What do you see me as?" Ren answered. Rangiku, Uryuu, and Yumichika all paused at this before looking at each other, as if trying to get one of the others to say something. "Umm...like, hello???" Ren said impatiently. Rangiku shot a look at Yumichika, who shot a look at Uryuu, who, shocked, shot a look back at Yumichika. At that point, Rangiku stretched one of her long legs, and using the tip of her leather Jimmy Choo pumps, kicked Uryuu's leg---hard.

"Ahhh!!" Uryuu yelled in pain, as Ren looked at him, confused. Uryuu glared at Rangiku and was about to yell, "Bi---", until he realized that Ren was still there. "'Bi'...?" Ren asked, looking confused. You could call her expression retarded, too, but that's not a very nice thing to say, now is it? Uryuu quickly fixed his composure, sat up straight, and with a forced smile, said, "Bi? Oh, no, I meant 'bi' as in 'Barbie'." "Barbie? Isn't Barbie, like, so old? I mean, I totally don't understand how she looks so young when it's been, like, what, forty years?" Ren replied, wrinkling her nose.

Yumichika nodded, "Yes! You're absolutely right, Mizukani-chan! I have NO idea---" Yumichika shot an accusing look at Uryuu, who just looked shocked, "Why Uryuu would say that!" Rangiku chipped in, "Yeah, Uryuu! You're SUCH a great person to have in EMERGENCIES!" Both Yumichika and Rangiku gave Uryuu accusing looks as Uryuu paused before saying to Ren, "...Thank you. You may leave." Ren then picked up her handbag and walked out the room, all the while looking confused.

Following her departure, there was a long pause in the judging room...until Uryuu snapped at Rangiku and Yumichika, "Just WHAT were you two blaming ME for?!" Rangiku and Yumichika avoided his eyes and shrugged, "I dunno." Uryuu glared at Rangiku, "Hey! Those shoes HURT!" "Beauty is pain." Rangiku smiled innocently. Uryuu only rolled his eyes. "Oh, but Mizukani Ren-chan is rather..." Yumichika commented. "...Dumb?" Uryuu asked dryly. "No, Weed-san, that's not a very nice thing to say! She just doesn't seem like the 'muse' type." Yumichika replied. "Well, we have about a hundred applicants, and we just need to pick five. No biggie." Rangiku said.

---Six Hours Later---

"...Hello. We are...we are..." Yumichika's head fell on the table with a thud. Rangiku yawned as she took a picture of the final applicant, and Uryuu took a long sip from his coffee, his eyes looking dead and exhausted. All their faces looked haggard and worn out. See, everybody needs their beauty sleep. It's ten o'clock, kids. I suggest you break night by partying or go to sleep. Sleep is strongly recommended. Strongly, strongly recommended.

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Guess who I saw at seven thirty PM today.**

**IchigoKurosaki: If it's Julia, I don't care.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Julia...ahh, yes, my dream girl. Anyway, it's not Julia. It was Soifon-sensei at Bloomingdale's. I was on a date...and BAM, there's Soifon-sensei.**

**IchigoKurosaki: Soifon-sensei?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Soifon-sensei.**

**IchigoKurosaki: Okay. So?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: She was shopping with Shihouin-sensei...holding hands.**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Were they that close?!?! **

**ShuuheiHisagi: I think so. Damn, Soifon-sensei looked so happy, too. I ALMOST feel bad for whipping my mustard-covered pretzel at her and her lesbian lover.**

**IchigoKurosaki: Well, just because you happened to SEE them holding hands...I mean, Orihime and Rukia used to do that.**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Okay, stop, don't say ANYTHING. It's not what you think!!!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Wait, let me picture that event.**

**IchigoKurosaki: No.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Heheheh...**

**Instant Message: MomoHinamori**

**MomoHinamori: I'm so MAD!!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: ...Sweetie, it's past ten thirty. You don't want to go to bed angry. Just take a chill pill...and go to bed, alright?**

**MomoHinamori: Oh, Ran, Toshirou and I got into a fight today!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Did you now? That sucks. **

**MomoHinamori: I know! But he insulted Aizen-sensei! I mean, Aizen-sensei isn't bad! I just wanted my best friend to know what a great guy he was...**

**RangikuMatsumoto: ...Men are complicated creatures. That's why women decided to come out of their caves and began to think, "Hey, if I follow that guy's ideas and orders, I'm screwed."**

**MomoHinamori: Well, I just think that Toshirou could've been a little more supportive and understanding, you know?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Yes, I know. And I also know that I'm extremely tired, and that if I don't go to sleep right now, I'm going to be an angry bitch tomorrow morning. **

**MomoHinamori: Oh. Sorry. Well, feel bad for that kid in our physics class. I heard he sleeps at like 3 AM.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Yes. But we don't know that guy in our physics class who sleeps at like 3 AM. We know Rangiku-chan. We like Rangiku-chan. So please let Rangiku-chan sleep.**

* * *

Alright, let's take it from the top, people. Looks like Toshirou and Momo's friendship is falling apart at the seams. And do I sense jealousy from everybody's favorite white-haired genius? What about Ichigo and Rukia? They seem to be getting along quite nicely. Orihime, forget your art trip, keep an eye on your orange-haired boyfriend. And Soifon and Yoruichi, lesbian lovers? Tres interesting! And it looks like our Beautiful Flower Trio is worn out dead from auditioning their applicants, poor them. Wonder how the picking part is gonna go. Better see who got to be Yumichika's muses, huh? Of course, of course...bunch of stuff need to be covered, and luckily, I am there to cover it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I didn't include more muse auditions, but I just couldn't think of how to fit more. I know it's lame and all, but please try to ignore it ;; If I'm not mistaken, there should be some mistakes here and there --;; Please bear with me, tests in my school come one after another, and since my mom is so stingy about schoolwork, I have to keep my grades up. Ugh. Does she realize that half the money she spends on my education, she could get me a Nintendo Wii?!?! But besides that, thanks for reading, and the next chapter will/should be up by next week. See ya later, people :) 


	6. the catfight of the century

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for this late update. I was going to publish this chapter on Tuesday, the day I published my new story, _The Idiocracy_, but things got hectic and I couldn't upload this chapter. I apologize, school and Christmas shopping has been keeping me occupied, my teachers were all faggots and gave me tons of holiday assignments, and I've made bunches of plans to go out for the vacation, so bleh. But never fear, updates, I can do...or attempt. So enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. This fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl_ and _The It Girl_.

* * *

Well, hello there. Today is an exciting day---I can just feel the action and tension all around me. But no worries, I'm doing just fine, leaning back and enjoying the entire show. Care to join me?

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki looked up at the sky in deep thought as he lay on the roof of the school building. He was supposed to be in math class right now, but screw damned numbers and trying to add them. Ichigo was much more worried about other things, such as the next basketball tournament, as he was captain, his history exam, since he didn't know shit about the Civil War, but most of all, his feelings for Orihime...and Rukia. 

Oh, my. Orihime..._and_ Rukia?

Ichigo stared up at the clouds in the sky above him, just thinking about the two girls. They popped up in his mind back and forth. Back and forth. Orihime, Rukia. Rukia, Orihime.

Orihime.

_She's my girlfriend._

Rukia.

_She's my best friend._

Orihime.

_She's my girlfriend._

Rukia.

_She's my best friend._

He sighed in frustration. Ichigo knew that Orihime and he were a couple, but they weren't just any boring couple, like a boy and girl at the movies making out in the back row. They were Karakura's IT couple, as in the most talked about couple in Karakura High, the most famous couple in Karakura High.

Ichigo also knew that Rukia was his best friend ever since they were little. Rukia had always helped him in tough situations, and they would often bicker, but in the end, he and Rukia always remained the best of friends. They shared a close bond, and the two understood each other well.

When Ichigo and Orihime had first become girlfriend-boyfriend, Ichigo had promised himself that he would be Orihime's and only Orihime's. Rukia had no involvement in this whatsoever.

Until she came back.

Ichigo didn't know why, but when Rukia Kuchiki ran into homeroom on the first day of school, face bright red and out of breath, Ichigo felt his heart soar. He remembered thinking to himself, 'She's back! She's really back!'

It was strange. Ichigo was really, really happy that Rukia had returned. This would be the typical response of any best friend, but Ichigo was pretty sure that he had felt something other than happiness when he saw Rukia.

That worried Ichigo. What if he really did like Rukia? Where did that leave Orihime? Ichigo already knew how tough Orihime's family problems and personal life were. If he were to break up with her for Rukia, Orihime would probably go emo.

No, no, Ichigo. Chanel and Marc Jacobs will fix that.

"Hi, lazy." came a voice from behind Ichigo. Startled a bit, Ichigo sat up straight and turned his head to see his girlfriend smiling at him as she walked towards him. Orihime sat next to him and said, "Hi!" "Oh. Hey." Ichigo greeted her as Orihime gave him a peck on the cheek.

Then, Orihime's face changed from a smile into a depressed one. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "My parents canceled my art trip to Europe...again." Orihime explained, with a tone that was half sad, half angry.

"That sucks." Ichigo said, putting his arm around Orihime's shoulder to comfort her. "I know. And it's not fair, they never care about how I feel. They just make decisions without my opinions on it, and expect me to follow them." Orihime said sadly, head hanging a bit. Oh, great. Now Ichigo knew for sure that if he did break up with her just because he happened to like Rukia, Orihime would be screwed for life.

Ichigo just sat there, silent. He was never great with advice, but what he could do for Orihime was listen. Listen. He may not be the greatest boyfriend in the world, but Ichigo at least knew when to let his girl speak and talk about her fucked up life.

So they just sat there, a bit, the two of them, in silence.

Two people.

One boy.

One girl.

Together.

Even in a silence where most people would find awkward, Ichigo and Orihime had no awkward feelings between them. The two silently respected and understood where the other was and stood, and maybe that was why the two lasted so long together. Maybe.

Orihime frowned. Just why was this moment between them so depressing, anyway?

Yes, WHY? You're making ME depressed.

There should be better things to talk about, things that would make them both happy. But before Orihime could say anything, Ichigo suddenly said, "Uhh, hey, I have a question."

"What is it?" Orihime asked immediately, hoping it would be something positive.

"You know Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime flinched slightly. Ouch. That was definitely not something positive. It was more like fucking negative. But she replied, "...Yeah? What about her?"

Ichigo said, "Well, she wanted to know why you were so pissed at her. I mean, you guys were like best friends. I thought out of everyone she knew, you'd be the happiest."

Orihime tried not to sound annoyed with this conversation, and the result was a hard-sounding and bitter tone. She replied, "We 'were' best friends."

Ichigo turned his head to look at Orihime straight in the eye, and stared at her. Orihime stared right back at him.

Silence.

Eventually, Ichigo turned his head away from her, and said, "...So you don't like Rukia anymore?" Orihime was beginning to get annoyed. She really didn't feel like talking about Rukia right now.

"Can we talk about something else???" Orihime finally said, with annoyance in her voice.

"I don't know. Can we?" Ichigo replied. Orihime just stared at him. Was that sarcasm she noticed in his voice right there? What the hell was going on?

Ichigo said, "Something's up, Orihime. What aren't you telling me? Why do you hate Rukia all of a sudden?" He wasn't trying to be mean, he was just a little confused to why Orihime wouldn't open up to him about Rukia.

Orihime bowed her head slightly, trying to avoid his look, her face getting hot with frustration. "..I...I don't know. I just feel like we've grown apart."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "But she's still the same Rukia." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Just why the hell wouldn't he get off the damned subject of Rukia?!

Raising her voice, Orihime said, "Well, maybe to me, she isn't the same Rukia I knew." It was true. The Rukia Orihime had loved was the Rukia the old Orihime had loved. The Rukia now, to the present Orihime, was a mere rival and ex-best friend.

"How is she not? Rukia was the same as two years ago." Ichigo said. Whoa, whoa, tiger, just where are you going here? Are you trying to defend your best friend...against your girlfriend? Way to end up single, strawberry boy.

Orihime was beginning to get angry. Didn't Ichigo get the hint that the topic of Rukia was seriously getting on her nerves? Maybe he does, Orihime, maybe it's just that he doesn't know which one he's on. She lashed out, "Why do you want to defend her all of a sudden? This is something between Rukia and me."

Ichigo was a bit startled by Orihime's hostile reaction, and being hot-tempered himself, he replied in a hard tone, "Because you're not making any sense! Just why are you so mad at Rukia? Is it that hard to tell me? There's no reason to be mad at Rukia!"

Orihime stood up, angry. She didn't want to break up with Ichigo. She honestly didn't. But right now, Orihime was pissed off at him. She didn't want to discuss the whole jealousy shit with Ichigo because she didn't want him to think she was some hardcore bitch.

So she stood up, and without even looking at him, Orihime turned on her heel and left the roof of the building, leaving Ichigo just sitting there. Orihime rushed down the stairs, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

This was the problem with girlfriends and boyfriends. They expected you to tell them everything, every little problem going on in your life, and it was true, you would feel a lot better to have someone you love listen to your problems and comfort you.

But sometimes, the problems you were facing could affect the entire relationship. Didn't Ichigo understand that? Of course not, because he didn't know Orihime's problem with Rukia. Orihime tried her best not to break down. It wouldn't matter anyway, because she didn't know whether to break down in anger or sadness over her shaking relationship with Ichigo.

Sweetie, love hurts. Say it with me. Love...hurts.

* * *

**Instant Message: OrihimeInoue**

**OrihimeInoue: We need to talk.**

**RukiaKuchiki: What? **

**OrihimeInoue: Did you not read the first message? **

**RukiaKuchiki: It's just that u haven't spoken to me in the past few weeks, so this is really all of a sudden...**

**OrihimeInoue: It doesn't matter. We need to talk. **

**RukiaKuchiki: Wait, now?**

**OrihimeInoue: No. Meet me at Starbucks at seven thirty. **

**RukiaKuchiki: Fine.**

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hi, Ori.**

**OrihimeInoue: What do u want, Shuuhei.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ur coming to my birthday party, right? Right???**

**OrihimeInoue: Maybe.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Oh, come on! I'm giving u the honors of being invited first here.**

**OrihimeInoue: As if being invited to ur birthday is an honor.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: So are u coming or not?**

**OrihimeInoue: I don't know!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Well, u should, cuz u know...we can have a little fun, if u catch my drift.**

**OrihimeInoue: What bs are you saying?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ya know. U and Ichi broke up. Welcome back to the world, princess.**

**OrihimeInoue: What?! Who told u that?! That's not true!**

**OrihimeInoue: Hello??? Shuuhei! **

**OrihimeInoue: It's not true!!**

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, you know that all I did for your party was giving you kids your alcohol." Kisuke Urahara said with his usual green-and-white striped hat on and mysterious smile. 

Rukia took a spoonful of her yogurt and frowned, "So you have no idea who set that fire?" Urahara shook his head, and Rukia just sighed. She had just received a text message from Orihime several minutes ago, asking Rukia to meet her at Starbucks at seven thirty.

Really, Rukia? It sounded more like threatening to me.

Right now, Rukia was in the janitor's office, which was owned by Urahara. Why? Because he was the janitor. Duh. She was trying to figure out who was the real arsonist at her party, but Orihime's message sort of threw Rukia off track.

Why would Orihime want to talk to Rukia after ignoring her since day one of school? It was all weird. Maybe Orihime would finally explain why she was so mean to Rukia? Who knows? But that would unravel itself later. Right now, figuring out who was really the one who started the fire back at Rukia's infamous school party was more important.

"Well, just where did the fire start?" Urahara ask, leaning back in his chair and setting his feet on his desk.

Rukia replied, "You know where the garbage dump is? Some stupid bastard went there and lit a match or something. It kind of spread from there."

"This seems like something that can't be solved, Kuchiki-san. There isn't exactly enough information to figure out who really started the fire." Urahara told Rukia after awhile.

Can't be done. Rukia hated that. It was clear that if something couldn't be done, something was not being done enough. "What do you mean, 'can't be solved'? There's got to be more clues to who really did it." Rukia said, frowning.

You wish, Rukia-chan.

Urahara looked out the window of his office, just as perplexed as Rukia was about the entire situation. It was all so unclear, and the people who were at the party probably wouldn't be any help---they were all probably drunk on the night of the party. Drunk. Of course.

"Maybe one of the kids at your party was drunk, and started the fire." Urahara said. It was possible. Some of the kids at Karakura High liked to get on major beer high, and the rest were all wild party fanatics.

"Now that's funny, 'cause I'm surprised the kid who was drunk didn't end up burning himself or herself, too." Rukia replied sarcastically. But she knew it was possible. It was just that if the culprit really was a drunkard, then the entire situation would be boring and the drunk kid would probably only receive suspension.

Rukia gripped the spoon she was using to eat her yogurt tightly. She just stared at the light pink mush in the cup of yogurt, wondering why she had to be stuck with this unwanted problem. It wasn't fair. Orihime was giving her the bitch attitude, she was trying to prove that she had been innocent all along, and everything just felt wrong.

Rukia thought she had come back home, but instead, she felt like she had just ended up in another foreign place, somewhere far, far away from home. But there was someone who did make her feel at home. Someone who always let her know that Karakura High in New York was where she really did belong.

A certain tall and orange-haired basketball team captain, maybe?

* * *

**Instant Message: RenjiAbarai**

**RenjiAbarai: Hey u.**

**RukiaKuchiki: What u.**

**RenjiAbarai: Where's Ori? I need to copy her Spanish hw.**

**RukiaKuchiki: Yo no se.**

**RenjiAbarai: Fucking hilarious. **

**RukiaKuchiki: Is that it?**

**RenjiAbarai: Sorta. U seeing anyone?**

**RukiaKuchiki: No. Y?**

**RenjiAbarai: Great, 'cause I've been feeling a little lonely these days...thought u and I could, well, ya know... :)**

**RukiaKuchiki: No :)**

**Instant Message: RangikuMatsumoto**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Hey shortie.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Don't talk to me.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Heard u and Momo had a lovers' spat.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: You heard wrong.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: No, I'm pretty sure I heard right.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Is that all???**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Oh, come on, don't get mad. I just wanna know what's going on.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: There's no way I'm telling YOU.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Are you being sexist?!**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: How am I being sexist?!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: U told Shuuhei!**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: I did NOT tell Shuuhei!!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: He told me that u told him that u and Momo had a fight becuz u guys were dating each other, but then YOU messed it up by calling Momo fat!**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: ...**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Am I right?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: I'll kill him.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: What, for telling the truth or for telling a lie?**

* * *

"Kanna Hamamoto?" Yumichika said, reading down the list of applicants. 

"Too fat." Rangiku replied, and Yumichika crossed off Kanna's name off the list.

"Mika Hokashi?"

"Too skinny." Uryuu replied.

"Kita Hachizuki?"

"Nerd." Rangiku said, toying with her hair.

"Nanami Ishiyama?"

"Bad teeth." Uryuu answered.

"Kimiko Fukumichi?"

"Dry skin." Rangiku replied.

"Ugh, it's called moisturizer. Kiyone Kawasaki?"

A pause followed before Yumichika, Rangiku, and Uryuu all said, "Psycho."

"Hozumi Fujiyama?"

"Bitch." Rangiku said.

"Hachiko Fujiwara?"

"Slut." Uryuu answered.

"Hikaru Takayama?"

"Transvestite." Rangiku and Uryuu both replied.

"...And just why are you looking at me as you say that? Anyway, the last one is Chisano Kirasaki."

"She's alright, I guess. She can be our fifth one." Rangiku said, looking at Chisano's photo and info sheet.

"Very good! Splendid! We have gathered our five chosen ones!" Yumichika smiled brightly, throwing away the list.

"It's about time. I thought we'd never finish." Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up his nose. It was irritating, the entire process, especially since it was with Yumichika.

Yumichika looked at the list Uryuu had written up with the names of the five girls who were to be Yumichika's muses, and read aloud, "Alright, very well...these are our muses. Aki Satou, Keiko Murasaki, Chika Kikawa, Harumi Nagase, and Chisano Kirasaki. Absolutely fabu-LOS."

Uryuu rolled his eyes at "fabu-LOS". It was Yumichika's most annoying made-up word, ever. To Uryuu, anyway. He hated it whenever Yumichika said it, and he had often told Yumichika to stop saying it, which Yumichika never bothered listening to.

Rangiku stretched her arms and said, "Ugh, we're finally done with this whole muse thing."

"Rangiku-chan, it was for a good cause." Yumichika said.

"Good cause? You're funny. Anyway, I can't go to the team meeting today." Rangiku said, and started to clean up the files and papers of the muse audition.

"Huh? Why not?" Uryuu asked, and Yumichika had the same inquiring look. Rangiku wasn't the type who would miss out on something like the fashion team meeting. As editor-in-chief of the school's fashion magazine, _Venus_, Rangiku was popular among the female students for her excellent fashion tips and news, and she took her position seriously. To miss a meeting like this was unusual, and strange.

Now that's funny, 'cause I thought "strange" was Rangiku's middle name.

"I have advisor meeting." Rangiku answered, and at this, Uryuu and Yumichika gave her sympathetic looks.

"Oh, my poor Rangiku-chan...I understand." Yumichika said. Rangiku shrugged. It wasn't that bad. Over the past few days, meeting with Gin, her advisor, was the only thing she actually looked forward to other than fashion team meetings. It was weird, how a member of the school faculty could actually get Rangiku to like school. Talking with Gin was interesting and fun---he was the only teacher Rangiku had ever met who was actually interested in her babblings.

Just how did he do what he did? ...Then again, Gin was weird. But so was she. Two weird people, together. Rangiku stared off into space for a minute. Two people, together...

Two weird people.

One weird guy.

One weird girl.

Together.

Together...

Rangiku often found herself wishing it was a day when she had advisor meeting on days when she didn't have any meetings with Gin. This Gin guy really intrigued her, and he was his only motivation to actually be willing to stay after school. She wondered why. He was a teacher, the part of the school faculty, a position Rangiku pitied all her life. So just why did she find herself thinking about him over and over? And at the most random times?

"Helloooo? Rangiku-chan? Are you there?" Yumichika asked, waving his hand in front of Rangiku's face, and Rangiku snapped back into reality. "Huh?" she asked, and Uryuu said, "Hi. We're your fellow fashion team members. Remember us?"

"...Oh." Rangiku said, and she didn't bother replying to Uryuu's sarcastic comment, and went deep in thought again, about Gin.

"Oh, no, we've lost her." Yumichika sighed, and Uryuu just shrugged. Rangiku had her own problems to deal with.

Problems? What problems? I think the poor girl's just in L-O-V-E. Oops, did I say that aloud???

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Guess what?**

**RukiaKuchiki: What?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ur invited to my birthday fucking party! Congrats!**

**RukiaKuchiki: Am I supposed to act happy here?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: I see ur still cold as hell.**

**RukiaKuchiki: Hell is hot, Shuuhei.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Like me?**

**RukiaKuchiki: No. **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ur mean!**

**RukiaKuchiki: W/e. Anything else to say or what?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Yeah. Yamamoto thinks ur hot.**

**RukiaKuchiki: My ass.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Yeah? What about ur ass?**

**Instant Message: MomoHinamori**

**MomoHinamori: Orihime, I don't know what to do.**

**OrihimeInoue: U telling me?**

**MomoHinamori: Huh?**

**OrihimeInoue: I got into a fight w/ Ichigo. I'm worried that this is going to affect us...**

**MomoHinamori: Oh no.**

**OrihimeInoue: Yeah.**

**MomoHinamori: Ugh, I know just what u mean. I got into a fight w/ Toshirou few days ago.**

**OrihimeInoue: Sucks. Why?**

**MomoHinamori: I don't know, he just started to insult Aizen-sensei when I began to talk about him. I mean, he's the one who asked...**

**OrihimeInoue: Crazy shit happening to everyone, huh?**

**MomoHinamori: Yeah. And what about Rukia-chan? How come, well, you know...**

**OrihimeInoue: Uhh...sorry, that's classified. **

**MomoHinamori: Oh.**

* * *

_Whoosh._

A basketball went through the hoop and landed on the gym floor with a loud thud.

Nice one. Just who made that shot, anyway?

Toshirou Hitsugaya picked up the basketball, dribbled it, and took a shot once again, and in went the basketball through the basketball hoop.

Oh, it's just our little hottie-in-training. Looks like he's practicing to keep his mind off a certain bun-haired girl. No pressure, kiddo, no pressure.

A shot again.

Another one.

Another shot.

Toshirou made another shot again. But instead of getting the ball after it went through the basket, Toshirou just let it bounce on the floor while he just stared at it, panting, his hands on his knees. He had been playing basketball by himself for the past forty minutes, and now, he was exhausted.

But he had to. Or else, he would go back to flash-backing about that stupid fight between him and Momo. Momo. Shit. Years from now, when he was all grown up, Toshirou would always think back to the memory of him and Momo's fight, and say, "Hey, I really fucked up that time, huh?"

Grown up.

Toshirou picked up the ball, and just stood there, under the basketball hoop. What did it mean to grow up, anyway? As a child, he had wondered a lot about becoming an adult.

_When I'm an adult, will I get rid of all my fears?_

He had always imagined what being an adult would be like, based on his observations of the adults around him and in those movies and television shows. It sounded stupid, but people didn't know him.

_If I'm older...will people start to respect me more?_

Maturity was always something others poked fun at him about. It had always pissed him off, being the butt of those stupid height and age jokes. Toshirou remembered how he would always yell, "I'm gonna grow up! I'll be an adult, too, one day!" But inside, he secretly wanted to be the same age as the others in the grade he would be in, like, what, two years?

_If I become an adult, will I become smarter? Will I know more things?_

And after what he had childishly said to Momo about Aizen, Toshirou worried about his age and maturity. He was mature. He was supposed to be mature. More so than Shuuhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto, anyway. But after that fight, Toshirou wondered about himself "growing up".

_If I grow up, will I know how to handle all my problems? Will I know every solution...every reason?_

But after giving the fight some thought...some reasoning...Toshirou's question now was if there was any meaning to growing up at all. He had seen them all. On the news...in the movies...on T.V...in books...adults lied. Adults stole. Adults were sent to jail. Adults had problems of their own. Adults broke down.

_When I grow up, will I know any better?_

It was strange. People told him all the time, "Grow up, Toshirou." Grow up into what? A liar, criminal, and a drunkard? It was stupid. Adults lied to kids all the time. They told the kids, "When you grow up, you'll know better." Bullshit. It was all lies.

_If I become an adult...will it make me a better person?_

Toshirou backed away from the basketball hoop, and dribbled again. Growing up, in his opinion, was simply bullshit. Turning into someone who didn't know any better than when they were children...it was awfully stupid. Just why did he want to grow up in the first place, anyway?

"_Let's make a promise!"_

"_...What promise?"_

"_Hmm...when you're older, I'll call you by your real name instead of that nickname you hate so much."_

"_What, seriously?"_

"_Yeah! Serious! No lie!"_

"_...Okay. Promise."_

"_Okay! That's a promise. So grow up fast, okay?"_

Momo. Of course. Toshirou took a shot, but this time, he missed. The basketball bounced off the rim of the hoop and landed on the floor, making a loud sound. Toshirou rushed over to pick up the ball. Dammit, he thought. Bed-wetter Momo, you just made me lose my concentration.

Toshirou held the ball in his hands, and thought, '...No. I take that back. It's not your fault. This is...this is all my fault.' He wondered if he and Momo were really no longer friends. It hurt him. He didn't know why, but it did. Just what was up with him and Momo lately, anyway?

Toshirou got jealous over Momo about Aizen, Toshirou didn't know why he missed having Momo around so much, and Toshirou definitely didn't know why the hell just the thought of Momo got him distracted. Was it because she was the one who got him thinking about the entire crap about growing up?

It's called love, sweetheart. See, it's this powerful force that attracts the opposite gender, sometimes the same gender, and when they do get together, they...you know.

Toshirou shot again, and again, he missed. He cursed under his breath, and ran after the ball. Whatever. That was his life, anyway. Toshirou was always running after something. But unlike the basketball, he had no clue about what he was running after.

Yes, irritating, I know.

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hi, Soifon-sensei!**

**Soifon: For the love of...will u just stop it?!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: I just wanted to know if you'd like to come w/ me and some of my friends to a strip club this weekend.**

**Soifon: Get lost, Hisagi!!!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Aww, come on! They've got just the hottest girls alive at that place! You know, big boobs, smooth skin, and did I mention that they don't discriminate against lesbians???**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hello?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Soifon-sensei, u there?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: If ur too committed to Shihouin-sensei to go, I understand.**

* * *

Izuru sighed as he went down the stairs. Physics class was as boring as hell, but as usual, he had received a perfect score on his test. 

Hmph. Smart bastard. I could never do that.

It was ridiculous, how he always tried so hard to achieve the perfect scores he always held, and while he was sort of part of the cool crowd, Izuru was often called "the nerd". But it wasn't as if he wanted to. His parents were dead, and thus, Izuru had been adopted into some rich family, and he didn't want them to think he was ungrateful or anything, 'cause he really was.

But before Izuru could get into anymore moving and heartwarming memories and monologues, Shuuhei Hisagi jumped from the top of the stairs and kicked Izuru in the back, yelling, "'Sup, smart boy!"

Izuru groaned in pain, and glared at Shuuhei. "Hisagi..." Izuru growled, and Shuuhei smirked, "Good thing you're here, Izuru. Let's go spy on our lesbian lovers again!" Izuru inwardly rolled his eyes. Shuuhei was still obsessed with the little lesbian love story involving Soifon-sensei and Shihouin-sensei. What a total loser.

I don't think he's the only loser, Izuru.

Shuuhei gestured Izuru to follow him, and Izuru groaned in annoyance as he followed Shuuhei down to the hallway where the gym teachers' offices were located. Shuuhei then peeked in the small window of the door of Soifon's office, and his eyebrows furrowed, confused. He leaned back from the window, and in a confused voice, said, "What the hell?"

"What?" Izuru asked hopefully. Was his wish finally coming true? Could it be that some miracle had resulted in Soifon-sensei to be absent from her office, allowing Izuru to go about his business???

"The lights are turned off. I don't see anyone, either." Shuuhei frowned, clearly disappointed. Apparently, he had been hoping for some hardcore lesbian action, but it looked as if chances of that were slim.

"Oh. That's too bad." Izuru said, trying his best to hide his happiness. Shuuhei peered through the window again, and smirked, "Or, maybe Soifon-sensei is just fucking Shihouin-sensei in there. The lights are off, and they may be...laying low, if ya know what I mean." Shuuhei started to snicker at the thought of Soifon-sensei trying to remove Shihouin-sensei's black La Perla bra, and Izuru rolled his eyes.

Shuuhei attempted to open the door, but it was locked. "Dammit. Clever little bitches, aren't they?" Shuuhei cursed as he backed off from the office door. Izuru said, "Hey, they're probably not here. Let's just leave." Shuuhei gave Izuru a funny look, and tried to open the door again, but no avail.

"It's locked, Hisagi. Don't bother." Izuru said, trying to get Shuuhei to just forget about Soifon-sensei and her sexuality issues. When Shuuhei ignored him, Izuru said a little louder, "Don't bother, Shuuhei. It's locked, we can't get in. We should just forget about the entire thing."

At that, Shuuhei turned to look at Izuru and snarled, "You know, if you're never gonna use your fucking dick, why don't you use your fucking brain instead and help me???" Shuuhei then took out his wallet, and got out his I.D. card from his wallet as Izuru just stared at him, stunned at what he had said to him.

Shuuhei then slid the card in between the doorway frame and the door, and--- "I'm fucking awesome." Shuuhei smirked, and he slid his card back in his wallet before turning to Izuru and saying, "Yo, geek, let's get going." Izuru scowled at "geek", but he was reluctant to enter a teacher's office, and that was why he stayed behind as Shuuhei slowly opened the door.

"And behind door number one isssss..." Shuuhei grinned as he opened the door slowly before suddenly flinging it open and quickly turning on the lights. "A-HA!" Shuuhei yelled in triumph to see...no one. Yep. Empty room. No Soifon-sensei. No Shihouin-sensei. Just an empty room.

Sorry, Shuuhei, no hardcore girl-on-girl porn.

Shuuhei scowled at this, and Izuru called in an anxious tone, "Can we GO now???" Shuuhei yelled back in annoyance, "Shut the fuck up, you stupid prick!" He then started to go through Soifon-sensei's desk drawers. There had to be something, some sign, some proof that Soifon-sensei was in reality, a lesbian. Shuuhei rummaged through the drawers before he found a pink envelope.

Ooh-la-la, a pink envelope in Soifon's desk drawer? How con-spi-cu-ous.

Shuuhei smirked. He had definitely hit the jackpot. He snatched up the envelope, closed the drawer, turned off the lights, and left the room. He waved the envelope in front of Izuru's face like he had found a will that left behind a million dollars, and laughed an evil laugh, "Yes! Oh-ho, yes! Yes, yes, yes! I finally got a breakthrough! Whoo-hoo! I'm awesome!"

Izuru just ignored Shuuhei's excitement over his ridiculous "breakthrough" or whatever he called it, and said, "Uhh, who's it from?"

Shuuhei stopped prancing around and smirked, "Good question! Let us see."

Shuuhei flipped over the envelope and read aloud, "To: Soifon". He then opened the envelope eagerly, and gave the envelope to Izuru as he opened up a folded piece of paper. Izuru had to admit, he was pretty curious, too, if Soifon-sensei really was a lesbian or not.

The paper was a light pink stationary paper decorated with a flowery border and a chibi-ish angel located at the bottom right corner. Shuuhei read aloud, "Dear Hisagi: How stupid do you think I am? Stay away from my office, you imbecile. -Soifon."

OOOOHHHH. Shuuhei just got his ass kicked by Soifon.

Silence. An awkward silence. Izuru looked over Shuuhei's shoulder to read what the letter said, and his eyes widened in surprise as he read the letter. "Whoa," Izuru said, "Who knew Soifon-sensei was that sly?" No response from Shuuhei. Izuru grew nervous, and backed away from him.

All of a sudden, Shuuhei crumpled up the letter and threw it out in the garbage can. He turned around to face Izuru, and scowled, "Oh, she thinks she's so SMART, does she?! Alright, alright, I see where this is going. If Soifon-sensei wants war, war it is!" No teacher ever outsmarted Shuuhei and got away with it, and Soifon-sensei was no exception.

Huh. Picking fights with 16-year-old kids---excellent example you're setting there, Soifon.

* * *

**Instant Message: RangikuMatsumoto**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Wait, I don't have advisor meeting with u today? I heard it was cancelled cuz of a...school meeting?**

**GinIchimaru: That's right.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: ...Oh. Really? Are u sure? Maybe I looked wrong, cuz I think there is.**

**GinIchimaru: Already miss me, do ya?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: No! It's not like that! **

**GinIchimaru: Well, it's alright. I did think our first meeting was very amusin'. **

**RangikuMatsumoto: I'm telling u, it's not LIKE THAT!!**

**GinIchimaru: My, my, losing your temper. Shame, Ran-han, shame.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Argh!! **

**RangikuMatsumoto: Don't u dare get the wrong idea!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Hello?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: HELLO?!**

**RangikuMatsumoto: HEY! YOU CAN'T DISAPPEAR ON ME LIKE THAT!! GET BACK HERE!!**

**Instant Message: MomoHinamori**

**MomoHinamori: Hey!**

**RukiaKuchiki: Hi. What's up?**

**MomoHinamori: I don't mean to be nosy, but what's with u and Ori? U guys have been like...u know.**

**RukiaKuchiki: I honestly don't know what the hell is going on.**

**MomoHinamori: Oh...**

**RukiaKuchiki: She asked me to meet her at Starbucks today, though, at seven thirty.**

**MomoHinamori: Really? I wonder what's up. **

**RukiaKuchiki: So do I.**

**MomoHinamori: U think she's just stressed out?**

**RukiaKuchiki: Now that's funny, Momo, 'cause I thought that seeing ur best friend since kindergarten after two years was supposed to invoke feelings of pure joy and happiness.**

**Instant Message: RenjiAbarai**

**RenjiAbarai: Heard u and Ori got into a fight.**

**IchigoKurosaki: So? What do u want me to do about it?**

**RenjiAbarai: You know. Explain.**

**IchigoKurosaki: No.**

**RenjiAbarai: Don't tell me u blew up and the two of u got into a fight.**

**IchigoKurosaki: Shut up, no!**

**RenjiAbarai: Ugh. Dammit, Ichigo, u ass, u let ur temper get the better of u and u wreck ur relationship with a hot girl...fucking STUPID.**

**IchigoKurosaki: Renji, u fucker, u wear ur hair in some damn 60's ponytail and u watch porn...fucking GAY. **

**RenjiAbarai: ...Well-played, Kurosaki.**

* * *

Orihime waited inside the Starbucks cafe, waiting for Rukia. She looked calm and cool, and looked like she could handle anything, but inside, Orihime was nervous about this confrontation with Rukia. She had played out this conversation for the past few weeks over and over in her head, and thought of what she would say and how she would end it. 

Tell me, Orihime---how bad did it always go?

Orihime's slim fingers tightly gripped her lilac Christian Dior handbag, and she shook her hands out a bit. She was being way too nervous. Rukia would be easy to end a friendship with---she had always been the type who liked to let things go. She then adjusted her Vogue aviator sunglasses, and sat up straight.

Five minutes passed by.

Annoyed, Orihime took out her Sidekick and check the time. Seven forty. Did Rukia just chicken out? If she did, Orihime was not going to be a happy bitch. It may take courage for Rukia to show up, but it took Orihime even more to actually call Rukia and tell her to meet her.

"Hey," came a quiet voice softly from behind her. Orihime whipped her head around to see Rukia, wearing a black Alberta Ferretti top and a pair of Seven jeans.

Seven jeans.

Orihime stared at those Seven jeans for a moment, but realizing that Rukia was looking at her strangely, Orihime quickly said, "...Well, sit down."

Rukia did so, and she sat right across from Orihime. Orihime could tell Rukia was nervous by the way she was tapping her fingers on the table anxiously and quickly.

"...Are you going to order anything?" Orihime asked.

"Uhh...nah, it's alright." Rukia replied quickly, as if she was scared that if she didn't answer right away, Orihime was going to shoot her or something.

Sweetheart, Orihime can't fuck you up in Starbucks, it's a public domain---you have witnesses.

Orihime just nodded silently, and stayed quiet for a moment. Seven jeans...Orihime knew what Seven jeans were to Rukia. First off, Rukia loved jeans. She loved them all, and loved buying them from all different kinds of cool brands---True Religion, Rock and Republic, Citizens of Humanity, and so on.

But Seven jeans were Rukia's favorite brand of jeans. She owned a LOT of Seven jeans. Orihime remembered how she once bought a pair of Seven jeans for Rukia for her birthday, and Rukia just looked so damned happy. She looked so happy that Orihime felt proud of herself for buying Rukia a pair of Seven jeans, but most of all, Rukia's happiness with her gift made Orihime feel like she had done the right thing for once.

This caused a sudden surge of sadness within Orihime, as she realized that maybe cutting off her friendship with Rukia wasn't exactly the greatest idea, that maybe she should change her plan into reconciling with her.

Umm, excuse me, Orihime, but when was there ever a real fight between you and Rukia?

However, the words that came out of Orihime's mouth were, "I don't think we should be friends anymore." The expression on Rukia's face after she said that made Orihime want to take back what she said. Rukia looked so desolate, so upset after Orihime had told her that, as if she had been hoping that breaking off their friendship wouldn't be what Orihime had wanted.

"...Oh. Really." Rukia croaked out, stunned. She couldn't believe this was happening. Two years ago, Rukia and Orihime were laughing, having fun, and just hanging out. Rukia thought that they would be best friends even after the two graduated from college, and thought that they would keep in contact even after they got married and started a family. But...now, it was happening right before her. Orihime had just said it--- "I don't think we should be friends anymore." Why? Why was this happening?

It's something called irony, Rukia. Ever watch Twilight Zone?

The two sat in silence for awhile, just staring at each other. Rukia just sat there, trembling slightly. This didn't make sense one fucking bit. Normally, she would have just backed down, and left, to not cause a scene, but this just didn't make her upset. This whole, entire thing just pissed her off. There was no reason, no background story to this break-up! None at all!

Rukia stopped trembling. She was mad now. The fuck was up with Orihime, anyway? Rukia glared at Orihime, and snapped, "Just what the hell is your problem?!" It was her turn to lash out now, her turn to be the bitch.

Orihime was slightly taken aback by Rukia's sudden hostility, and thought to herself, 'Shit.' She was still inexperienced with these sorts of things, but she quickly recovered, and replied coldly, "You. You're my problem."

And thus the biggest catfight of the year begins.

Rukia's eye twitched in anger, and she raised her voice slightly, "Why? What did I do to make you so mad? Mad enough to end our friendship? Tell me!" This was seriously getting to Rukia. She hated friendship break-ups, they were so painful to get through.

"You don't need to know. I can see that it's hard enough for you to get over the fact that I'm ending our friendship." Orihime replied coolly. She looked so composed, but Orihime had her fingers hidden under the table so Rukia wouldn't see that her fingers were shaking violently.

Ooh, Orihime, you cheater.

Rukia was beginning to get frustrated, "This is stupid! How can you break off our friendship without even telling me why you want it to end?!" Orihime was clearly just beating around the bush, and Rukia hated that.

Silence.

Two girls.

One it girl.

One former it girl.

A broken friendship.

Orihime was so fucking happy that she had brought her sunglasses with her. They would cover up her eyes. Eyes were the most revealing of a person's face. It could give away a person's emotions, their expressions so easily...and sunglasses hid what Orihime's eyes were expressing right now, and Orihime didn't want Rukia to see them.

Why?

Because right now, Orihime's eyes didn't show a burning hatred, or a murderous rage. Not even a cold, bitter look. No glare, no leer. They were sad. Eyes filled with sadness. In her head, Orihime knew what she was doing, but inside, it was clear that this definitely wasn't what she wanted. Not one bit. She looked up, and saw Rukia just standing there, with an angry look. But behind that transparent anger, Orihime could see the sadness, asking her, "Why?"

Orihime couldn't take the pressure and tension surrounding them. She had to leave. She had to leave, or she would break down. So, with that, Orihime stood up, but weakly. She said, "...That's it. We're not friends anymore. We're rivals. We're strangers. Remember that." Orihime then left the cafe quickly, and as the cool air slipped by her as she began walking down the sidewalk, Orihime began to wonder if that was the right way to handle the entire situation.

Girl, you can tell by how badly it went by the fact that you just took a wrong turn on the road.

* * *

**E-Mail Network**

**From: Shuuhei Hisagi**

**To: Everybody's favorite people**

**Subject: Guess who's turning seventeen!**

**Alright, I'm pretty sure everybody who was supposed to get invited...was invited. **

**Anyway, the party will be held at my place at eight this Friday—which is, yes, the day after tomorrow. I'm guessing you all know where I live. If you don't, then you shouldn't be getting this e-mail.**

**For the gifts...hope you're all creative, 'cause if it's not good, it's gonna go in something we call the garbage. But just to give you an idea of what you CAN give me:**

**Gentlemen, I suggest you just be creative. Use your heads. Think Shuuhei.**

**Ladies...how about I just GIVE IT to YOU??? That would be an awesome present.**

**Don't even bother showing up at my place unless you:**

**1.) Were invited**

**2.) Bring a present**

**Be there, fuckers, and remember to sing fucking loud.**

**Later,**

**Shuuhei.**

* * *

That was a nice scene, no? But right now, I'm focusing on the party of the month. It's someone's special birthday, and let me just tell you, things are about to get way crazier and definitely out of control. Exactly the kind of things I love the most. Very discord-esque.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hooray! Hopefully no mistakes, I worked hard on this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be on time, but not so sure, my schedule's really full for the winter break ahead of me. No matter, I'll stay up late :) Oh, by the way, Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa :D 


	7. a birthday remembered by all

**Author's Note:** Alright, here's your long-awaited chapter :) Hope it doesn't suck, but I had a tough time thinking of ideas for Shuuhei's b-day party. And as always, thank you for reading this fic, and for reviewing, kisses for all (mm-wah, mm-wah!) :) Enjoy, and remember, be sure to watch the New Year's countdown in Manhattan from T.V., or maybe you're going to Manhattan to experience it live? Me? Oh, no. Not after my first experience. Anyway, Happy New Year's to all---it's only three days away, after all. Read on ahead for the chapter...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is Tite Kubo's. This fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl _and _The It Girl_.

* * *

While I am supposed to be on the lookout for anything that is worthy of talking about or fashion faux pas, I am like any other human being, and therefore, I am currently attending to my shopping needs. Which means that I am in Barneys, having trouble deciding between a pair of Manolo Blahnik stiletto boots and Fendi heels. Why, you ask? If you've been rigorously checking any news I've covered, you'd know. But for those of you who don't, I'll be generous and tell you---one of these lucky pairs of shoes will be walking me down Park Avenue to a certain someone's birthday party. Ring a bell?

* * *

"I still think that I should've bought that pink skirt from Chanel instead." Orihime Inoue said, examining her Marni skirt, a doubtful look in her eyes. She and Rangiku had just finished up with some last minute shopping on Madison Avenue---they had raided nearly every boutique alive before returning home to change into something chic for the party. 

Rangiku waved her hand dismissively, and said, "It looks fine, Orihime. Don't worry. That Chanel skirt we saw wasn't that pretty anyway." She then moved her leather grey Chloe handbag to examine what she was wearing to make sure she looked flawless. And flawless she did---Rangiku was wearing a pleated Dolce & Gabbana skirt with a square pattern and a white satin Italian halter top.

Orihime replied, "I guess so." She looked up in the ceiling of the elevator, and watched the numbers on the sign that signaled which floor they were on go up and up until it stopped at the number nine, and the doors of the elevator slid open.

Both girls stepped out in the hallway of the ninth floor, and began walking to Shuuhei's apartment.

"Ugh, he'd better not be inviting over strippers." Rangiku muttered, remembering how at Shuuhei's birthday party last year, Shuuhei had hosted a special presentation involving...strippers. Maybe a great reason for the men to go to Shuuhei's birthday party the next year and after, but the ladies weren't too excited.

Orihime nodded in agreement---the last thing she wanted was Ichigo ogling some stupid, pitiful slut working as a woman who only received money for the guilty pleasures of men.

Hell, Orihime would be willing to give up her left boob just to find out which other girl Ichigo's been thinking about lately. Of course, we don't need to make any such sacrifices, because we already know that Ichigo's into Rukia as well as Orihime. ...Was I not supposed to say that?

The large-busted duo soon stopped at an apartment door. They could hear the sound of the people who had already arrived and the music tuned up pretty damned loud. Rangiku looked at Orihime, and said, "You ready to enter the hellhole? Once you go in, you don't get out until you're a hundred percent drunk."

Orihime responded, "Eh, tomorrow's a Saturday. Why not?" Rangiku smiled, and she opened the door.

Both girls jumped back in shock when the previously muffled sound of people and music amplified as Rangiku opened the door.

Orihime's eye twitched slightly, and she said, "Uhh, Rangiku? I don't think I wanna sacrifice my hearing ability just to wish Shuuhei a happy birthday." Rangiku nodded as if to say, "Who does?"

However, before they could save themselves, Shuuhei, wearing a black-and-white striped Hugo Boss button-down shirt and a pair of Levi's jeans, as well as a black fedora that sat on his head rather sloppily, approached them at the doorway, accompanied by two striking girls at each arm. "Ladies! Welcome, welcome! I'm delighted to see you here." Shuuhei greeted them, sounding a little dizzy.

Amazing. It's only been thirty minutes since eight and he's already half-drunk.

"Uhh...yeah. Are the others here yet?" Rangiku said cautiously, eyeing the two girls standing by him, not wanting to enter in a damned orgy.

Shuuhei grinned, looked behind him, and looked back at Rangiku and Orihime. "Sure, sure! They're here! They're all here! Orihime's ex-boyfriend, Rangiku's gay fashion friend, and blah, blah, blah..." Shuuhei said loudly.

Ooh. He's almost there, he's almost completely wasted.

Orihime felt her face grow hot at "Orihime's ex-boyfriend", and she hissed at Shuuhei, "Ichigo is STILL my boyfriend! I did NOT break up with him!"

Shuuhei just gave her a droopy smirk, and sneered, "According to you."

Orihime was about to strangle him, but Rangiku stopped her by holding out her arm, and told Shuuhei sternly, "Hey, Shuuhei. She didn't break up with Ichigo, alright? So cool it." That shut up Shuuhei, but he only shrugged before gesturing them to come in and walking off with the two girls.

Who knows just what he'll be up doing all night.

Rangiku looked at Orihime, who looked extremely nervous and worried, and said, "Hey, come on, like anyone would ever believe what Shuuhei says. He's just an asshole, so forget about him. Let's go." Orihime looked up at Rangiku, and nodded slowly. She then followed Rangiku inside the apartment room, and closed the door behind her.

Sounds like it's going to be one memorable birthday for everyone, huh?

* * *

**Instant Message: OrihimeInoue**

**OrihimeInoue: Ichigo?**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...What.**

**OrihimeInoue: We need to talk. **

**OrihimeInoue: Please...**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Are you at the party?**

**OrihimeInoue: Yeah.**

**IchigoKurosaki: I'm in the back, where the kegs are. **

**OrihimeInoue: Alright.**

**Instant Message: RangikuMatsumoto**

**RangikuMatsumoto: It's like a fricking city in here. Have you lost sight of ur children too?**

**RukiaKuchiki: No kidding, I can't find ANYONE.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: So it's another game of hit and run...**

**RukiaKuchiki: Huh?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: You get drunk, you kiss some cute guys, and you run before they can talk to you. They'll never find you. If they do...heh, well, enjoy your night.**

**RukiaKuchiki: So are u saying that being lost in this party is supposed to be a good thing?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: In a room full of cute guys, being lost is never a problem :)**

* * *

Momo found it difficult to get through the thick crowds of people inside the apartment, as people were moving, people were dancing, and people were flashing. 

Whoa, say what?

It was an insanely crazy and wild party, and Momo doubted that the part where everyone sang "Happy Birthday" would ever come, if this was how noisy and out of control this party was.

Momo felt a little dizzy from all the body heat in the apartment, and tried to reach a space that was less crowded, but her Prada pumps made moving around annoying as the people who pushed past her, wanting to get out of the crowd as much as she did.

All of a sudden, a boy ran past her, knocking her down in the process, and he continued to run, yelling out, "Sorry!" Momo winced in pain as she struggled to get up to her feet, but thanks to the massive amount of people, Momo had trouble doing so.

She was about to give up and just crawl out of there until a strong arm suddenly grabbed her by the arm, pulled her up, and dragged her out of the crowd. Due to the crowd being so thick, Momo couldn't tell just who her savior was until she was taken into the hallway of the apartment room, where she sighed in relief.

Momo then turned to thank the person, and said, "Thanks for..." She slowly trailed off as she saw the person who had pulled her out of the crazy mob.

Huh, I would, too, if my gallant prince who saved me from the horrifying dangers of drunk teenagers turned out to be some dork or butt-ugly loser.

Toshirou stood there, looking NOT butt-ugly and dorkish, but rather adorable in that Marc by Marc Jacobs jersey hoodie and Diesel jeans, looking at Momo with eyes Momo couldn't comprehend. Were they sad? Were they angry? Were they uncaring?

...Oh. Never mind what I said before.

"To...Toshirou..." Momo stammered, rather embarrassed that the exact, former best friend she had a fight with several weeks ago had just saved her from being stomped on.

So, I guess ex-best friends are the "in" thing right now, huh?

Toshirou just looked back at Momo, not knowing what to say. They had a nasty fight several weeks ago, but he had just rescued her. What was there to say?

Momo wondered if this would be the perfect time to reconcile, to just forget about the entire thing. But Toshirou's words from before echoed in her mind continuously, "_I don't think Aizen-sensei's so great. I __mean, he's just like any other ordinary nice guy."_ This lit the fire in her anger again, and Momo told Toshirou, "...Thank you." And before Toshirou could reply, Momo turned on her heel and quickly left.

If he were the old Toshirou, Toshirou would've definitely gone after Momo. But right now, he knew that Momo was way too blinded by her affections for Aizen to ever listen to whatever he had to say. Toshirou decided that he would try to apologize when he thought of a better way to approach the entire situation, so they would hopefully be able to reconcile.

How sweet, Orihime and Rukia could use some lessons from this guy.

* * *

**Instant Message: MomoHinamori**

**MomoHinamori: Hey, where r u???**

**RangikuMatsumoto: R u lost in a sea of people?**

**MomoHinamori: Yeah.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: So am I.**

**MomoHinamori: Oh.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Just where did Shuu get all these people anyway?! **

**MomoHinamori: I have no clue, but figuring from some of the conversations these unknowns have, I'm guessing they're from college. **

**RangikuMatsumoto: College?!**

**MomoHinamori: It seems like it.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: ...U know, that answers one question, but now I've got tons more in my head.**

* * *

Orihime made her way through the crowd of people before she finally made it to the back, where she saw her orange-haired boyfriend wearing a a black Christian Dior dress shirt that was worn in a disheveled manner, which made look all the more cuter, and a pair of raw wash Rock & Republic jeans. He just sat on the couch near the table with the kegs in a lazy position, the kind of position Orihime just adored and admired about him. 

Since Ichigo didn't seem to notice that she had arrived, Orihime slowly walked over to him instead, and said quietly, "Hi."

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a tiny smile as Orihime bowed her head slightly as she greeted him. She looked and sounded like a little kid who was feeling guilty about doing something bad.

Like WHAT?

Orihime's unintentional cuteness was what Ichigo would always love about her, no matter how many fights they had or how many times he got pissed at her. Even if she left him, Ichigo would always love that part about Orihime.

Aww, how romantic, Ichigo. Unfortunately, relationships that last because of reasons like THAT have been on a sad, sad decline.

"...I, I wanted to talk about what happened...with us few days ago." Orihime stammered, sitting down next to Ichigo on the couch. Ugh. This sucked---she was going to have to go through another confrontation. Thankfully, this one would not be as tense as the one with Rukia.

Ichigo didn't reply, and Orihime sensed that he wanted her to go on. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that---I was in a really bad mood, my parents just canceled my art trip on me again, and I...I just, you know..." Orihime managed to sigh. Instead of saying anything, though, Ichigo just put his arm around Orihime, and gave her a smile, which sent a wave of relief over Orihime.

"...I thought about it for awhile, too, actually." Ichigo said, leaning back in the couch. "...I guess sometimes, you have things that you don't want to talk to me about, too." Orihime nodded, and Ichigo continued, "So...I guess I shouldn't have tried to pry so much. But promise me you'll tell me about it some day?" Ichigo looked at Orihime when he said this, and Orihime could only smile and nod.

Ichigo then smiled, and said, "Hey, have you seen Shuuhei?" Orihime replied, "Uhh, yeah, when we entered...but now, he's probably off somewhere, getting high and fucking girls." Ichigo wrinkled his nose in disgust. How he found himself at that boy's birthday party, he'd never know.

"Why?" Orihime inquired.

"He has my hat. Did you see him wear a black fedora when you came?" Ichigo replied.

"Oh! Yeah..." Orihime nodded.

"That bastard, I like that hat." Ichigo muttered, and said to Orihime, "Hey, look, I'm gonna go and try to find Shuuhei and get my hat back from him, alright?" Orihime nodded, and Ichigo smiled at her again before heading off to find his hat.

As soon as he left, Orihime held her head in her hands.

"_But promise me you'll tell me about it some day?"_

Orihime could feel tears rising up, but she couldn't tell why.

Were they tears of relief or were they tears of sadness?

Relief, for Ichigo finally understanding that not all things could be shared between a couple so easily and so quickly?

Or was it sadness, tears that flowed because in the bottom of her heart, Orihime knew that she would never be able to keep that promise. She would never be able to tell Ichigo why she really was mad at Rukia, and with that known, Orihime had already broken the promise.

And with that, Orihime just began to sob silently, feeling like the most horrible person in the world. Ichigo had given her another chance, and she had agreed to a promise she knew she wouldn't be able to keep---she was basically lying to him.

Don't push yourself too hard, honey. From my experience, promises...are meant to be broken.

* * *

**Instant Message: IchigoKurosaki  
**

**IchigoKurosaki: Shuuhei!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ichigooooo. Hiiiiii.**

**IchigoKurosaki: Where's my hat???**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ur haaaat? What haaaat?**

**IchigoKurosaki: My hat...the one you took from me and wore.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Wha...? "Whore"? I'm no whooooree...**

**IchigoKurosaki: WORE, dammit, WORE!!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: I'M NOT A FRICKING WHORE!!! But ya know...ur girlfriend with her bigass boobs sure looks like one...**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Okay, I'm coming over to fuck you up...and take back my hat.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: That is, if u can ever find me, darling... **

**IchigoKurosaki: Fuck.**

* * *

Rukia ducked to dodge a flying glass of champagne, and quickly hurried off before any other crazy falling items from the sky could hit her on the head and knock her out cold. These partying people were insane, drunk, and wild. 

That's what we call partying, Rukia, dear. And those "insane, drunk, and wild" people are called party-goers.

Rukia skillfully managed to maneuver her way through the crowd, and she successfully arrived in the less crowded hallway, which was equipped with the ever-handy bathroom---useful for your common party bladder problems.

She cringed when she saw at some of the things several girls who were sitting off to the side were wearing. Their clothes looked like they were bought from a Target or T.J. Maxx sale or some shit like that. Those girls clearly didn't know that in the Upper East Side, when you partied, it was de rigueur to be dressed in head-to-toe absolute fashion.

Rukia brushed her black Diane von Furstenburg wrap dress off gently, and decided that the best thing to do would be to go and try to get a drink. She had heard that the kegs were somewhere in the back of the apartment room, so Rukia stepped in the crowd once more in her Kate Spade espadrilles and graced the mob yet again with her skill in being able to get through the thick crowds with little effort.

However, all of a sudden, the crowd got a whole lot thicker and noisier as all of a sudden, Renji jumped on top of a wooden coffee table and began singing in a an empty beer bottle, "I want it thaaaat wayyy..." Rukia just stared in disbelief as Renji sang as his equally drunken audience just laughed and cheered him on.

Talk about a bad song choice.

Rukia decided that for the sake of her ears and all that was pure and sane, she had better get as far away from Renji as she could, and moved a little quicker this time. However, she ended up bumping into someone, and nearly fell over backwards. Thankfully, the person she bumped into grabbed her arm before she could hit the ground with a thud.

Ooh, let's hope it's a hot, dreamy knight in shining armor...

"Rukia? You okay?" came a familiar voice. Rukia then realized that the person who had saved her was Ichigo.

Oh. Hot, dreamy knight in shining armor...who's already taken.

Rukia managed to stand up, and said, "Oh, hey. Thanks, Ichigo."

Ichigo replied, "No problem." He then saw Renji singing, and he looked just as dumbfounded as Rukia did when she saw Renji singing. He then gave Rukia an inquiring look.

Rukia shrugged, and said, "I had no part in this."

"Well, it's no wonder you'd bump into people---you're way too short to be seen." Ichigo smirked, and patted Rukia on the head as if she were a dog, to which Rukia scowled at.

Rukia snapped, "Well, for a tall guy, you can be awfully childish."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Rukia had always had this uncanny ability to make him smile and laugh whenever he was sad, angry, or upset. She always made him feel all goofy, she made him want to do some crazy things, as with Orihime, Ichigo felt that he needed to be that "ideal, romantic boyfriend" for her.

Ichigo then said, "But where are you going in such a hurry, anyway?"

"Umm...kegs. I was going to get a drink or something." Rukia replied.

"Oh. They're all the way in the back. It's not far from here, you can still make it." Ichigo said.

"Great---thanks, Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"Yeah. And are you sure you won't need---" Ichigo began.

However, Rukia cut him off with a glare, "You spit out a crack on my height and I will smash your head."

Ichigo laughed at this, and Rukia smirked before giving him a playful punch on his arm, and waving before heading off to find the kegs, with Ichigo just looking on, his eyes looking a little longing for the petite black-haired girl.

So, uhh, Ichigo. Remember how you said that there's that part about Orihime you'd always love, even if she left you? Well, hopefully, there's something about you that she loves about you too much to hate you for, like, the rest of her life in case you run off with Rukia.

* * *

**Instant Message: RangikuMatsumoto**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Yooo Orihimeeeeee!**

**OrihimeInoue: Huh?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Whatcha doinnnnn'?**

**OrihimeInoue: ...Uhh. I dunno. Thinking.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: WHAAAAAT? Thinking's for school, dammit!**

**OrihimeInoue: ...Oh. Right.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: COMEEEEE.**

**OrihimeInoue: ...Rangiku, are u drunk?**

**RangikuMatsumoto: NOOOOOPE.**

**OrihimeInoue: ...Rangiku, ur drunk.**

**RangikuMatsumoto: Naw, naw...come onnnn, Orihime...there's a bunch of cute guys hereeee...**

**OrihimeInoue: Does nobody get the message that Ichigo and I are still together?!?!**

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: My beloved midget...**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: ...Oh, no.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Yo shrimpy, come join usssss.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Not when you're drunk.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Drunk?? Who said I was drunnnkkk? Don't believe whoever said thatttt... **

**ToshirouHitsugaya: I don't NEED anyone to tell me that you're drunk.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Oh, come on, Shirouuu...forget peach girl for one sec...get high, hook up...**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Shut up!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ur not gonna ever get to use ur damned dick if u keep on going after Momo, u knowwww...**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Stop bothering me, bastard.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Heheh...what a funny picture we have there...u sure ur tall enough to give her a kiss? **

**ShuuheiHisagi: Hellooooo?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: ...Oops...hehe...**

* * *

Toshirou angrily turned off his phone and shoved it in his pants pockets. The last thing he wanted to hear was Shuuhei making cracks about him and Momo. 

Well, would you rather hear him make cracks about Momo and Aizen?

He sighed. Just what the hell was he doing here, anyway? He didn't even want to come to Shuuhei's birthday party in the first place. Toshirou tried to remember just why he had bothered to come, but nothing clicked.

Umm, hello? Girls like me who are waiting for guys like you to notice us, maybe?

Toshirou then turned on his heel to leave, but something---rather, someone---caught his eye. A girl with short, somewhat spiky black hair that reached a bit past her chin, wearing a pair of black Dolce & Gabbana capris, a Marc by Marc Jacobs top, and a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals. He squinted his eyes. Who was she and just why did she look so familiar?

Oh, no! News alert! Rumor has it---the white-haired genius all girls (including me!) secretly admire from afar just MIGHT have actually had a naughty past!

Just then, the girl turned and had, surprisingly, an Ichigo Kurosaki-esque face. When she saw Toshirou, she squinted her eyes, too, and began to walk towards him. "Toshirou? Is that you?" the girl asked, getting closer.

Toshirou then realized who the "oh-so familiar girl" was.

A bitch you'd like to ditch?

"Karin." Toshirou greeted the girl, who was, apparently, called "Karin".

Karin smiled and said, "Yeah! You remember!"

Toshirou knew Karin due to a soccer game he had helped her out with during the summer, right before he left for Shanghai. He was impressed how Karin had held her ground against those loser punks from the middle school near Karakura High, and had helped her out, leading Karin and her team to victory. They had became quite good friends through the process, though they hadn't exactly met after the summer.

"What are you doing here?" Toshirou asked, curious.

If she's here to see Toshirou, would that be much of a surprise?

"Oh, I came to see my brother, 'cause he wanted to me to bring him his wallet." Karin replied.

Oh. Right. She's Karin Kurosaki, younger sister to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki? Uhh, you sure you can find him? I mean, this place is pretty...you know." Toshirou said, and he wasn't just talking about the crazy amount of people---he was including the crazy people among the crazy amount of people.

Karin laughed, "Yeah, I know. I was trying to get through this mob, but every time I get through one crowd, I end up in another! It's crazy."

Then, Toshirou said, without thinking, "I'll help you out."

Karin replied, smiling, "You will? Really? Thanks!"

Toshirou then just shrugged, and the two headed off to find Ichigo. Maybe hanging out with Karin a bit would get his mind off of Momo.

Completely off of Momo and onto Karin, or do you have a back-up plan?

* * *

**Instant Message: IsaneKotetsu**

**IsaneKotetsu: Omg, I saw Shirou w/ some girl. I think she's Ichigo's little sister.**

**IkkakuMadarame: Is he trying to pick up girls already?**

**IsaneKotetsu: Maybe, I dunno. Do you think that Toshirou likes her? A lot?**

**IkkakuMadarame: Luckily for him, both Renji and Shuu's way too drunk to pry him about it.**

**IsaneKotetsu: What do u think Ichigo's gonna think if he sees them together?**

**IkkakuMadarame: Do I look like Toshirou to you? Stop asking me these Q's. Ask Shirou, not me.**

* * *

"...And then, he gave me this really cute smile, and I went all whoooo." Rangiku explained to Momo drunkenly, as Momo listened to Rangiku's crazy babblings. 

Momo knew better than to leave Rangiku's side when she was drunk and talking---there had been some horrible incidents in which a drunken Rangiku made a name for herself after a party held at her very own apartment.

If I recall correctly, Rangiku threw up all over Renji.

Momo, as she absent-mindedly listened to Rangiku blab and blab, wondered what Toshirou was doing right now. Was he upset that Momo didn't say anything else to him after he saved her? Did he go home? Was he angry? Frustrated?

She wondered what was up with him and Aizen-sensei, anyway. The way he had spoke of Aizen-sensei on the day they had their fight...he sounded so insulting and mocking. Why was that? Momo had never heard her friend speak in that way before.

Well, according to the online Merriam-Webster Dictionary:

Main Entry: **jeal-ous**

Pronunciation: \ˈje-ləs\

Function: Adjective

**1 a** intolerant of rivalry or unfaithfulness **b: **disposed to suspect rivalry or unfaithfulness **2:** hostile toward a rival or one believed to enjoy an advantage **3:** vigilant in guarding a possession

Try number two, honey.

"...And if ya ask me, the entire Orihime-Rukia thing is just incredibly fucked up and stupid." Rangiku slurred, drunkenly rolling her eyes as she tilted her head back slightly upwards towards the light, which hit Rangiku's lips, showing off her Vera Wang Princess Perfect pink lip gloss.

This caught Momo's attention. The other stuff about some weird hit-and-run game, wild flashing adventures, and some crazy games of Seven Minutes in Heaven was the kind of stuff Momo didn't mind if all the details were dropped.

Well, Momo, there's the difference between you and me.

But the topic about Orihime and Rukia? That was definitely worth something.

I would like to say so, too, but I already know what's going on.

"Say what?" Momo asked Rangiku, who was drowsily drinking another glass of beer.

Rangiku replied, "I SAID, the whole Orihime-Rukia thing is just fucked up." She then took another big swig out of her beer.

"Yeah, why? I mean, what's going on between them?" Momo asked, taking a sip of her beer.

Rangiku rolled her eyes like Momo asked the stupidest question, "Well, DUH, it's so straight-up obvious that Orihime's only upset that Rukia's gonna take title of it girl from her. That's why Orihime's always bitching at Rukia these days, and Rukia doesn't know what the hell's up, and everything's just fucked up."

Fucked up, indeed. I'm drinking a nice martini as I listen to Rangiku spit out the behind story of the biggest catfight of the year---and I'm not feeling guilty at all. In fact, I'm smiling.

Momo was stunned. Of course---how could she have not suspected? After Orihime had officially become Karakura High's new it girl, whenever Momo brought up Rukia, Orihime would become a little awkward and quiet, even annoyed. She stopped being so upset over Rukia's departure, and when Rukia had come back, Orihime acted as if Rukia was her archenemy.

Well, technically, Rukia now is.

But Momo would have never imagined that jealousy, of all things, would be what lit the fire to Orihime's hatred of Rukia.

Hey, it worked for Toshirou---why not Orihime?

"Are you sure about this?" Momo asked, still a little unconvinced that Orihime, of all people, would be able to think such a way. Orihime was never really the mean, mean it girl---in fact, she was one of the nicest it girls Momo had ever met.

"Positive." Rangiku said, sounding bored with the conversation, and she yelled at one of the maids in the apartment, "Yo lady! Yeah, you! I'm talking to YOU! Get me a fucking beer!" Momo looked shocked at Rangiku's rude order. But, then again, she WAS drunk.

When Rangiku saw Momo's expression, she defended herself, "Hey, they'll never get it to you if you don't start bitching at them." Momo just smiled wryly and nodded in fake agreement. Never mess with a drunken Rangiku.

"So Orihime's not mad at Rukia for anything else?" Momo asked.

Rangiku nodded, her strawberry blonde curls bobbing up and down as she did so, "Prettttyyy sure."

"Huh." Momo thought about this for a moment. Should she tell Rukia? After all, Rukia was the most confused about this entire situation. It would only be fair to tell her. Then again, Momo wasn't exactly involved in the entire fight, so maybe staying out of it would benefit her. Meanwhile, Rangiku, who had just received her new bottle of beer, began to drink it up in delight.

Oh, there's no fun in telling Rukia everything---just let the girl find out on her own.

All of a sudden, before Momo could make any decisions on the entire Orihime vs. Rukia shit, she saw Toshirou, and he wasn't alone. He was with some...girl. Momo squinted her eyes to see who this mildly attractive girl was. She definitely saw this girl somewhere before, but what bothered her was that Toshirou seemed to be...enjoying her company. And this, for some unexplainable reason, annoyed the hell out of her.

This is one of those infamous guy-with-a-girl-he-should-not-be-with-but-girl-he-should-be-with-sees-them scenes, isn't it? Nearly choked on my martini when I saw this one.

"Who the hell is THAT?" Momo asked, a tint of annoyance in her voice as she took a nice, long sip of her beer.

Uh-oh. Someone's on their way to getting completely wasted.

Rangiku lazily looked to where Momo was looking at, and when she saw Toshirou and Karin, she said with a goofy grin on her face, "Aww, look, I think the little boy's finally found himself the girl of his dreams..."

"He's probably just helping her out." Momo said sharply, eyeing the two cautiously. Just why was she acting this way? It was just Toshirou, after all.

Momo, did you NOT read what I wrote several paragraphs ago?

Rangiku, still with that goofy grin on her face, said, "I think it's niiiiice. He has to start getting to know how to talk to girls and crap."

Obviously, Rangiku wasn't being any help to Momo's current annoyance with the interaction between Toshirou and Karin going on. Momo angrily took a big gulp out of her beer, and when she realized that she had finished hers, she barked at the poor maid, "Get me a fucking beer!!!"

As the maid, shocked at Momo's anger, rushed to get the girl her beer as Rangiku laughed in a drunken manner and patted Momo on the shoulder, rather roughly, "That's my girl." The maid ran over to Momo with her bottle of beer, and Momo opened her bottle.

Rangiku held up her own bottle to Momo, and, with a silly grin, she said, "Let's make a toast!"

"To what?" Momo asked.

Rangiku snapped, "Oh, do ya always need a fucking reason to clink your fucking beers? Come on!"

Momo then shrugged, "Okay."

They then both made a "toast", and as they bumped their beer bottles lightly together, they both took a long, long drink from their beers.

Don't they look like they're going to have just the most excellent, drunken time together.

* * *

Rukia cursed as she nearly tripped over a cushion that was carelessly thrown on the floor by one of the wild drunkards in Shuuhei's apartment, and quickly walked over to where a couple of bottles of beer were. She opened a beer and started drinking some---if she was at a party, might as well start getting hyper. 

You mean "drunk" hyper?

"Hey, beautiful." Rukia heard a sickeningly familiar, yet drunken, voice from behind her. She slowly turned around, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was---and there was Shuuhei Hisagi, looking completely wasted, sitting on the couch with his shirt mostly unbuttoned and his---err, Ichigo's---fedora messily worn on his head.

Rukia grimaced as she saw him. Great. Shuuhei, of all the people.

What, were you hoping for Ichigo?

However, Rukia took a drink of her bottle, and said wryly, "Hey, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei smirked at her, and patted his lap, "You look tired, sweetheart, why don't you come sit here?"

Rukia gave him a look of disgust, and replied, "No thanks." Instead, Rukia sat at the other end of the couch Shuuhei was sitting on, and continued to drink her bottle of beer.

"Soooo...hook up with anybody? Get to third base? Heard there was a wild game of Seven Minutes in Heaven two rooms from here. Heard Rangiku was there, I shoulda played..." Shuuhei said drowsily, smirking all the while he said so.

"Uh-huh." Rukia replied coolly as she continued to take sips of her beer. She was used to his babbles---Shuuhei had this annoying tendency to talk to her for hours whenever he was drunk as he was now.

"How's trying to steal I-chi-go from 'Hime going along?" Shuuhei asked carelessly, earning him a glare from Rukia.

Rukia glared daggers at him, "What makes you think I'm trying to steal him? 'Cause I'm not."

Shuuhei sneered, "Reaaaaallllyyyy?"

"Really." Rukia snapped at him, and she quickly looked away, but she felt her face grow hot. Shit, shit, shit. She was letting Shuuhei get to her---he was just an asshole who liked to screw around with people, that was all. No need to take him so seriously.

Careful, Rukia---Shuuhei can be quite the talented liar and annoying gossip.

Shuuhei put a finger to his chin and snarled, "Well! I suppose that little moment you and Ichigo shared two years ago meant NOTHING?" At this, Rukia nearly dropped her beer and choked on the beer.

So did I.

"W-What are you talking about?" Rukia asked Shuuhei, looking straight at him now. This wasn't funny anymore. This guy had a some weird tactic, some weird way of being able to find out everyone's most valued secrets, and the one he was telling her right now was one of them.

Shuuhei leaned in close to Rukia, and Rukia could smell the scent of alcohol on his clothes, and he sneered, "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, sweetie." Rukia felt her palms beginning to sweat.

_No. No one was supposed to have seen that. It was just...we were just..._

Rukia felt like punching Shuuhei, but remembered he was still drunk.

Well, it's not like drunken Shuuhei is much different from usual Shuuhei.

It was best not provoke him into lengthening this topic---Rukia had to change the subject, and fast. She thought of whatever else she could interest him in.

Well, Shuuhei knew a lot of things---maybe he would even know about who started that fire in her party. So Rukia decided to take full advantage of this situation. "Shuuhei," Rukia began slowly, "Do you remember anything else from two years ago?"

Shuuhei just frowned at her. He clearly didn't get the question.

"Like from my party." Rukia said.

At this, Shuuhei smirked, "Ohhhh yeahhhh. The one where you got kicked out, right?"

Rukia refrained herself from shoving her beer bottle down Shuuhei's throat. "...Yeah, that one." Rukia said dryly.

"Ya know, that party was one wild shit...I don't remember half the crap that went on there, except for some fucking awesome moments where I shoved my tongue down several girls' throats." Shuuhei laughed a drunken laugh, and Rukia rolled her eyes. As if she could care less about Shuuhei's ridiculous sexual conquests.

Shuuhei then said, "I think I also kinda screwed around with a lighter, though...the fire going on...off. On...and off." Rukia froze. Lighter?

"...Was...was it a red lighter?" Rukia asked, gulping.

"Red...? Oh. Yeah, yeah...it was a red one. But it's gone, just gone...fucker just disappeared on me." Shuuhei muttered in a drunken tone.

Rukia began to wonder---was the real culprit, the one who really started the fire at her party two years ago the horny boy sitting right next to her on the couch? She knew she couldn't jump to any conclusions---but was it? He was definitely a suspect. But was he the fucking one who started the fire?

Maybe he wasn't, but if he was, Rukia did NOT want to be near him right now. She felt dizzy, and like she couldn't breathe. Rukia then stood up and walked away quickly as a confused but still way-too-drunk-to-care Shuuhei just stared on at her.

Hmm...I'm taking a guess that Rukia's going to go find comfort in her old friend. Huh? Oh, no, not the one who she had a nasty fight with. The other one, the hot, male one.

* * *

Rukia was rushing through the apartment in panic and worry. What Shuuhei knew, especially about what happened between her and Ichigo at her party two years ago scared the living shit out of her. How the damned bastard knew that, she'd never know. 

She couldn't take it anymore---she was beginning to feel paranoid, she could feel herself getting hot all over and fear overtook her. Rukia hated this---rather, she hated it when someone like Shuuhei knew one of her most valued secrets. It made her all paranoid and basically, extremely frightened and she became a total worrywart.

Rukia was extremely easy to knock down in this state, and not just physically---her mind often became unstable whenever those kinds of things happened to her. When she was the it girl, Rukia always worried about what people would say about her, what kind of rumors people would say about her, and basically, what people said when they talked about her.

"There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about." - Oscar Wilde, _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ (1891)

For your future references whenever you're having an emotional breakdown, Rukia.

Rukia breathed heavily as she leaned on a wall. What else did Shuuhei know about her that he wasn't telling her? Did he tell anyone else? Did anyone else know?

All of a sudden, a hand touched her shoulder, and Rukia jumped, letting out a little yelp. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, what's up with you?" a voice told her, and Rukia turned to see Ichigo, looking a little concerned and worried.

They have GOT to stop meeting like this.

"I...Ichigo..." Rukia managed to gasp out, but right now, she was way too freaked out to stay calm.

"That is my name. Now tell me what's wrong with you. Last time I saw you, you were cool and happy. Now you're just all freaked out. What happened?" Ichigo said.

Rukia shook her head, "It, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just a little...you know."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and said, "You're a bad liar when it comes down to it, you know."

While Rukia didn't reply, she had to admit, him suddenly showing up like that just made her feel a lot better and much more comfortable.

"Did you see Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked, looking around, as if to look for the horny black-haired birthday boy.

Way to crack Rukia's security, pal.

"Oh, yes." Rukia said in an irritated tone. Shuuhei's name to her right was just the most nastiest word to her in the entire world right now.

Ichigo, oblivious to Rukia's tone, growled, "I don't get it. How has everyone else been bumping into him and I haven't?"

Fate says that you and your beloved hat aren't meant to return to each other.

Just then, Ichigo spotted Shuuhei, and muttered, "Finally!" He then looked at Rukia and said, "Hold on, I'll be right back." Ichigo ran off to go up to Shuuhei, and snatched his hat from him.

Oh. I take back what I said.

Ichigo returned with his hat, and dusted it off angrily. "Stupid bastard..." Ichigo muttered under his breath. Rukia had to agree.

"So...you gonna tell me what's up or no?" Ichigo turned his focus back to Rukia.

"...What? ...Oh. ...I'm fine. I really am." Rukia replied, but couldn't find any excuse to her previous behavior.

Ichigo frowned, "Is everyone really that against trusting me?"

Rukia gave him a weary smile, "Sorry...it's...it's just something that happens to me all the time."

"So you must've gotten used it enough to talk about it." Ichigo said.

"Nah, it's alright." Rukia said, laughing slightly, but it died away, and Ichigo could tell it was a fake one.

A moment of silence came over them. Despite the noisiness of the partying teens in the large house and the music cranked up to its maximum volume, there was a dead silence between them. The house was mostly dark with a few lights on here and there, but it was pretty dark in most areas.

But it was light enough to see a single tear drop from Rukia's eye. Ichigo, startled, immediately asked, "W-What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

Crying? Was she? Rukia held up a hand to her face. Oh. She was. She could feel the wetness smearing on her face, and she immediately wiped it away. But more tears sprang up to her eyes, and she had no clue why.

"I-I'm fine. I have no idea why that tear came down like that." Rukia said quickly, doing her best to keep the rest of her tears from falling.

Ichigo didn't look too convinced, though. "...Is everything really fine?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Rukia nodded.

In the background, a drunken Shuuhei staggered on top of a coffee table, and yelled loudly, "Alright, alright!! Shut up, dammit!" His equally drunken audience didn't exactly shut up, but they did give him their full attention.

"We're gonna fucking end this by singing me the happy fucking birthday song!" Shuuhei announced, and everyone cheered.

"And 3..." Shuuhei began to count down.

But Ichigo didn't care. He wasn't listening. He just wanted to listen to the girl standing right before him.

"2..."

"...I promise I'll listen." Ichigo said. It was lame, but it was all that came out.

"1..."

Rukia looked at him, and once again, everything felt out of control. She wasn't in charge anymore. Feeling as if the pressure around her would crush her, Rukia lost it. She started to cry, sobbing, but all the while silently. But that pressure made her realize why she was crying.

Everyone began to sing Shuuhei the "Happy Birthday" song, "Happy Birthday to you..."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Rukia wasn't his girlfriend. But he definitely felt something for her. He felt like kissing all her tears away so she wouldn't feel so sad anymore. But he knew he couldn't. Why? Because he loved another girl, too, and he knew he loved that other girl just as much, if not more, than Rukia.

"Happy Birthday to you...!"

Rukia just kept on crying and crying, letting those tears fall. Each tear was filled with a drop of her own pain and sadness. And she wouldn't stop.

"Happy Birthday dear fucking Shuuhei..."

Ichigo cursed himself as he did something he thought he would never do. He pressed his lips very softly against Rukia's, and before she could respond, he quickly pulled away, mumbled a quick "Sorry", and dashed off, leaving a stunned Rukia. 'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! What the fuck were you thinking?!' Ichigo thought, and he kept on running through the crowd.

"Happy Birthday to YOU!!!!"

As everyone finished the last line of the song, everybody erupted into cheers, some shouted some joking boos, and meanwhile, Ichigo, his face flushed, leaned on a wall, shocked at what he had done. He didn't even notice Karin trying to give him his wallet until she kicked him in the shin---hard.

_Why did I do that???_

Hmm...it may sound harsh, Ichigo, but---you can't have both.

* * *

**E-Mail Network**

**From: Shuuhei Hisagi**

**To: Everybody's favorite people**

**Subject: Fucking Awesome**

**This message is sent beCAUSEEE:**

**I'd just like to say that the party went by FUCKING awesome, quoted by the subject.**

**Some presents were well-recieved, others not so well-recieved. Of course, I'll be generous and not name whose presents I threw out, but I'm pretty sure you people know who you are :)**

**I hope everyone's just as drunk as I am right now, and tomorrow, we'll all suffer from the endless pains of hangovers. **

**Any-fucking-way...back on to the subject. **

**There were several interesting things of note that happened during the partay, but that is for me to know, and for you all to find out. **

**Ahh, yes. And just for any guys' curiosity, I did enjoy my female company, if you get what I mean...**

**Great, great, great birthday bash, people.**

**Later,**

**Shuuhei.**

* * *

It's eleven thirty in the night, and a horde of teens can be seen pouring out of a certain Park Avenue apartment. That's right, I've made it out safely as well. It's time to hit home and take in what happened today. I've seen it all, I haven't missed a single scene worthy enough to be covered. There's nothing else I have to say but to go home, rest, and tomorrow, enjoy your hangover. If you recover early, then get your asses on Madison Avenue to Barneys or on East 59th Street to Bloomingdales. Oyasuminasai!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope it didn't suck, people---thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for sounding so dead---I'm tired as hell and it's WAAAAY past my bedtime. Nighty-night :) 


	8. flashbacking and shopping with style

**Author's Note:** Alright, I apologize for my extreme lateness in updating this chapter. Midterms have kept me busy, and for some strange reason, I've been heading out to Manhattan a lot more frequently. But anyway, I'm sorry, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews---I'm so happy that so many people like this fic :) This chapter, really, doesn't focus on the humor I usually stick in, but it shows more of the "romance". Perfect for HitsuHina, IchiOri, and GinMatsu lovers XD Enjoy, I hope you don't get bored.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me. This fic was inspired by Cecily von Ziegesar's _Gossip Girl _and _The It Girl._

* * *

Last night's birthday party was a total hit, and I'm not just talking about the number of cute boys, nonstop dancing, and hot little "games" that went on. I'm talking about the hot topics worth talking about and spreading rumors about, if you catch my drift. I'm guessing you're all still hungover from all that drinking last night as well, but no worries---soon you'll be able to put on those Dior sunglasses, pick out something nice from your wardrobe, and hit the streets looking for something NEW for your wardrobe.

* * *

"Oujou-sama? Oujou-sama, are you awake?" a maid called from outside the closed door of Orihime's room, knocking on the door. 

Orihime woke up, a little annoyed to be woken up early on a Saturday morning, but she replied in a weary voice nonetheless, "Come in..." She sat up straight in her queen-sized bed, wearing a pink Emporio Armani camisole and a pair of white Dolce & Gabbana boy shorts.

Luckily, Orihime had avoided drinking too much alcohol at Shuuhei's birthday party, which resulted in her having no hangovers. She had been too deep in thought about her relationship with Ichigo to bother even have a beer.

The maid entered, carrying a phone, and told Orihime, "It's the mistress."

Oh. She wouldn't have woken up if she knew it was her mother who was calling.

But to avoid conflict, Orihime took the phone, and answered into the receiver, "Yes, mother?"

"Orihime! Dear, how have you been?" her mother asked, but she asked if she was only asking out of manners and courtesy.

"Fine. What do you want?" Orihime replied, as she stood up, walked over to her wooden white bureau, and began picking through her perfumes. Gucci, Chanel, Nanette Lepore, Pucci, Bvlgari...

Orihime's mother said, "You DO remember our annual debutante ball, do you?"

Orihime picked out her Bvlgari Rose Essentielle and answered, "Yeah." She wasn't even really paying attention to her mother. Right now, Orihime was getting ready to hit Madison Avenue---destination? Barneys. She had been wanting to buy new shoes, and today was definitely the day.

"Your father and I are planning to hold our debutante ball at the Four Seasons Hotel this year." Orihime's mother explained.

Orihime nodded, "Okay. So when is it?" She fully knew that as the daughter of the hostess, she would have no choice but to participate in the cotillion.

"It's going to be held next Friday night, at eight o'clock sharp. Have a gown and and an escort ready by then, sweetheart." Orihime's mother said.

Orihime replied, "Okay. Bye." And before her mother could reply, Orihime hung up the phone, and rested it on her bureau as she began to change. There wasn't much to think about the ball, really. Her gown would be bought from Barneys and her escort would be Ichigo.

A Celine V-neck, sleeveless chain-print dress was worn under a Jean Paul Gaultier trench coat, and Orihime grabbed her Marc by Marc Jacobs handbag. She grabbed her Fendi sunglasses and slipped into a pair of black Giuseppe Zanotti knee-length boots as she left her apartment building and started off on her way to Madison Avenue.

Hmm...debutante ball? Really? Now this should be interesting.

* * *

**Instant Message: IchigoKurosaki**

**IchigoKurosaki: U make it home safely yesterday?**

**OrihimeInoue: Oh, yeah. I forgot, u never showed up after that one meeting. Where were u???**

**IchigoKurosaki: Sorry, Shuu's place was like a damned maze.**

**OrihimeInoue: U don't have a hangover either?**

**IchigoKurosaki: Yeah.**

**OrihimeInoue: Are u busy right now?**

**IchigoKurosaki: Nope.**

**OrihimeInoue: Care to join me? I'm on my way to Barneys to shop for a gown.**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Okay, look, Orihime, I love you too, and all, I really do, but...isn't it a bit too early to get married?**

**OrihimeInoue: Now that's funny---do couples usually get married at a debutante ball?**

**IchigoKurosaki: ...Oh.**

* * *

Rangiku groaned as she woke up. She had a terrible headache, and was feeling groggy and tired. She definitely had too many beers last night. Rangiku remembered her and Momo having a drinking contest, in which, of course, the large-busted blonde won hands down. 

Poor Momo.

But if there was one thing Rangiku Matsumoto could tolerate, it was hangovers. The headache would pass by. It was Saturday, and Rangiku had planned to go a little shopping in Sephora before going to Starbucks to buy herself a Frappuchino.

Therefore, using all the power she had, Rangiku lifted herself off her bed.

I'm guessing those Double D boobs added on extra, right?

Once getting out of bed, Rangiku straightened her black silk Jean Paul Gaultier camisole and put a hand to her head. Damned headache was only getting worse. Therefore, she quickly headed over to the kitchen to help herself to some water and asked the maid to make her pancakes.

She then quickly returned to her bedroom to get dressed, and in the next five minutes, the closet door was open and so were five dresser drawers. Rangiku scowled. Was there NOTHING to wear? Looks like she'd have to stop by Barneys after hitting Starbucks.

Don't you just love Madison Avenue?

But because going outside naked was pretty much humiliating and wrong, Rangiku decided to throw something on for the heck of it. She ended up wearing a pair of white wash Citizens of Humanity wide-leg jeans and a white Chloe top. Rangiku opened her jewelry box and fished out a golden Juicy Couture bracelet, and slipped it onto her left wrist.

In the dining room, the maid set a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Rangiku, who was reading a copy of Elle magazine. The maid turned to leave the dining room, but suddenly turned around again and said to Rangiku, "Oh, and miss? The mistress left you a message."

"Mom? Yeah? What'd she say?" Rangiku asked, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

The maid answered, "She said that she was invited to the Inoue's annual debutante ball that to be held at the Four Seasons Hotel next Friday at eight o'clock, and asked for you to come with a gown and an escort."

Rangiku nodded, and said, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Thanks." The maid nodded and left.

She decided that buying a gown while she was at Barneys was the best choice, and as for an escort...Rangiku thought, 'Hmm.' Last year, Rangiku attended the ball with, unfortunately, Shuuhei, who had been more than happy to escort her at the ball, all the while enjoying his view of her cleavage.

Rangiku dismissed the whole escort dilemma. She was a woman who was in high demand, and she could probably snag a little hottie with little effort.

After finishing her breakfast, Rangiku drank another glass of water, and her headache was much more tolerable than before. She then grabbed her white Juicy Couture patent leather handbag, stepped into her golden Just Cavalli metallic leather stiletto-heeled sandals, and headed for Sephora.

Sweetie, don't bother looking at anything else there---just buy that Dior Diorshow mascara---it works wonders on your eyelashes.

* * *

Rangiku walked out of Sephora awhile later inserting a Dior Diorshow mascara in her handbag. 

What'd I tell you?

She clicked away to the Starbucks on Madison Avenue at 95th & 96th Street, and entered the coffee shop. Rangiku was about to head for the counter to order her Frappuchino when she saw someone that caught her eye.

He had his back turned to her, but Rangiku recognized that silver hair anywhere---there he was, Rangiku's advisor, Gin Ichimaru, sipping an espresso at a table for two, reading the newspaper.

Thrilled, Rangiku rushed over to the counter and ordered a Frappuchino. While waiting, Rangiku continuously turned her head to make sure that Gin was still at his table, and sure enough, he was there every time she looked.

Once she got her coffee, Rangiku walked over to the table where Gin sat at in a cool and elegant manner. "Ahem..." Rangiku cleared her throat upon approaching the table, and Gin looked up at her with his usual, strange smile.

"Ahh, Rangiku-han. Never thought I'd see ya here." Gin said, but Rangiku couldn't tell if the dude was happy to see her or annoyed to see her.

Well, whether he liked it or not, Rangiku was going to sit at the table. So she did. "You kidding? I come here, like, all the time!" Rangiku exclaimed, taking a sip of her Frappuchino.

Gin smiled, though he was always smiling, and said, "I can see that. So, what're ya doin' out on a Saturday morning, Rangiku-han?"

Rangiku replied, "Well! I thought I'd go shopping today, and I decided to stop by at Starbucks on my way." She felt strange, seeing a teacher outside of school. Normally, if she saw a teacher outside of school, the first thing Rangiku would do would be to scream in terror and run away before the memory would be forever burned onto her mind. But when she saw Gin, Rangiku felt as if she were meeting an old friend of hers, not a teacher.

"Really? Where ya goin'?" Gin asked.

"Oh, I'm goin' to Barneys, ya know?" Rangiku replied, imitating Gin's voice and way of speaking. She quickly took a sip of her coffee, peeking above the rim to see if Gin was annoyed at her. However, he just looked amused.

Wow. If this guy was married, he'd never get into fights with his wife.

Rangiku then asked, "So, uhh...where are YOU going? Are you just out to go to Starbucks?"

Gin replied, "I thought I'd just take a walk around. No big reason for comin' out here."

And before she knew what she was saying, Rangiku said, "Really? Well, if you're not busy, wanna come shopping with me?"

Silence.

Rangiku lowered her head so Gin wouldn't see that she had turned bright red from embarrassment. 'Idiot! Why'd I do that?!' Rangiku thought. Wait a minute. She had never been so awkward in front of a guy before. So why did Gin make her go all red and anxious?

Gin replied, "Well, I am free...alright, I guess I'll go shoppin' with ya, Rangiku-han." He took another sip of his espresso, and while Rangiku felt embarrassed for going with a teacher to Barneys, she was also, for some strange reason, excited and extremely happy.

Ahh, young love.

* * *

**Instant Message: KarinKurosaki**

**KarinKurosaki: Hey!**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Karin.**

**KarinKurosaki: Thanks for helping me around last night. U disappeared so quickly, I didn't have a chance to tell u last night.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: O. No problem, I guess.**

**KarinKurosaki: Hey, u know that ball my brother's gf is holding?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Oh yeah, I have to go, too. **

**KarinKurosaki: Did anyone ask u yet?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: No.**

**KarinKurosaki: Really? **

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Yeah. Why?**

**KarinKurosaki: Never mind, forget I asked, okay?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Uhh...okay.**

* * *

"...Wha...? ...Sorry, mom...I...my head kinda hurts. ...No, a lot. ...Okay. I got it. ...Alright. ...Bye." Momo sighed in exhaustion as she hung up the phone and fell back in her bed. The hangover she had due to last night's party was killing her. Momo had never fared well with hangovers and alcohol, and often avoided them at all costs. 

But angering or annoying Momo often got her in the mood for drinking, and she replayed her memories from Shuuhei's birthday party, trying to figure out what got her pissed enough to drink and get drunk.

_Toshirou was with...some girl. She looked like...oh, yeah. Ichigo's little sister---Karin._

Momo narrowed her eyes at the thought of Ichigo's thirteen-year-old sister. The hell was that bitch doing around Toshirou, anyway? Not that she had anything against Ichigo or his family in anyway, but...seeing Toshirou hanging around with a girl...Momo felt pretty damned annoyed.

She couldn't put her finger on why she was so annoyed, though. After all, they had just had a nasty fight which resulted in them avoiding each other and not speaking to one another. Besides, Momo had her eyes set on her dreamy English teacher, Aizen-sensei.

Oh, man. Here we go again.

Aizen-sensei was definitely what Toshirou was not---he was tall, polite, well-mannered, gentle, and always so, so kind.

Well, I believe that white-haired geniuses are still in style. But I gotta agree with the "tall" part.

Momo sighed. Her mother had just called, telling her that Orihime's parents were holding their annual debutante ball at the Four Seasons, and that she should get a gown and an escort as soon as possible. As if she was in any condition to go shopping right now?

Just the thought of Toshirou with Karin and Toshirou's feelings towards Aizen-sensei got Momo exhausted and frustrated. She was definitely stuck in bed for awhile.

Last year for the ball, Momo had attended with Toshirou. It wasn't as if she had asked, but because their parents were close friends, the two were, naturally, paired off together for the ball. Momo didn't mind, but she had to admit, she was rather put off that her escort would be shorter than she was, not to mention only thirteen years old.

Major turn-off---but he's still cute.

This then reminded Momo of a wedding when she was ten and Toshirou was eight. It was the marriage of some old college friends of Toshirou and Momo's parents, and Momo was assigned the role of flower girl, and Toshirou the role of the ring bearer.

It was long, long ago, but Momo remembered the memory quite vividly...

* * *

_Flashback_

...Hmm, yes, I do believe I've opened the door to the past.

"Shirou-chan! Shirou-chan!" a young girl with short, black pigtails in a white DKNY shirt with puffy, short sleeves, a bisque-colored Dior skirt, and a pair of white Pepe leather sandals decorated with pink flowers on the straps shouted excitedly as she ran towards a younger boy with spiky white hair.

"What?! And don't call me that, Bed-Wetter Momo!" the younger boy snapped, and the girl puffed her cheeks in anger, and she pulled down the hood of the boys' Roberto Cavalli hoodie over his head. He coolly pulled it back off, though.

The girl snapped, "Now I'm not telling you what just happened!"

The boy, however, replied, "It's okay, I already know."

The girl, surprised, asked, "Really?"

The boy replied, "Yeah! You wet your bed again, didn't you?"

Turning bright red, the girl snapped, "You're so mean, Toshirou! Short, stupid Toshirou!"

The boy, Toshirou, snapped back, "As if you're any better, clumsy Momo!"

Momo crossed her arms over her chest, and snapped, "One of these days, you're gonna be sorry you ever made fun of me!"

Toshirou replied to that by saying, "You wish."

Despite the fact that she was supposed to be "mad" at Toshirou, Momo quickly said, "Guess what?" Apparently, what she had to say was too exciting to keep to herself.

Toshirou asked, "What?"

Momo smiled and said, "Mommy told me that I'm going to be the flower girl at a wedding!"

Toshirou said, "So? All they do is throw flowers on the floor."

Momo frowned, "It's still something!" She then clasped her hands together and spun around, smiling, "Just think! I'm going to be walking down that aisle with the flowers, in a pretty dress..." Toshirou rolled his eyes at his friend's eagerness over the entire thing.

"Who's getting married, anyway?" Toshirou asked, flicking something off from his Levi's jeans.

Momo thought for a moment before replying, "Umm...they're friends of my parents...and yours."

Toshirou groaned, "Oh, man! Then I gotta go to that wedding, too!"

Momo scolded him, "Shirou-chan! This is a wedding! Do you know how important weddings are? I heard that the bride is beautiful---and that she's gonna be wearing that pretty Vera Wang wedding dress I saw in one of mommy's magazines. I want my wedding dress to be just like it!" She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she dreamed of her own marriage.

However, Toshirou ruined the moment for her by saying, "Idiot, you're only ten. Like any man's gonna want to marry you. He's gonna be charged as a pe-dee-file."

Momo glared at him and snapped, "It's _pedophile_, dummy. And I never meant now. I meant when I'm older, when I'll be so much prettier and I'll actually have a chest!"

Once again, the roll-his-eyes treatment. Momo responded to that by saying, "Ya know, Shirou-chan, whenever you roll your eyes, you kinda make a face that goes like this." She made a humorous frowning face and rolled her eyes, making her look like a person who was being possessed by a demon.

Toshirou muttered, "Idiot", and flicked a dead ant at Momo's skirt, which she shrieked at and she jumped backwards.

* * *

In the Vera Wang boutique on Madison Avenue, Momo waited impatiently as her mother, Toshirou's mother, and the woman who was getting married examined the wedding dress that was to be worn on the day of the wedding. 

"Mommy," Momo whined, "What about MY dress???"

"Hold on a second, dear." her mother told her without even looking at her.

Momo pouted, and awhile later, the three women and Momo left the boutique, the wedding dress safely wrapped up in a box.

Momo whined again, "Mommy! What about my dress???"

Her mother sighed and replied, "Momo, sweetheart, I already ordered you a dress online from Susanne Lively Designs, alright? It's the cutest dress ever, all we have to do is buy you your shoes." Momo was rather upset that she didn't get to choose, but nodded anyway. She would try to get something glamorous for her shoes.

* * *

"...How about this one?" her mother asked Momo, holding up a pair of white patent leather maryjanes, and Momo frowned. 

Momo said, "I want heels, I told you!"

Her mother replied, "But sweetie, high heels aren't easy to walk around in, and you could fall and get hurt."

"You don't." Momo said, pointing to her mother's Prada pumps.

Her mother looked down at her shoes, and looked back at Momo, "Yes, I suppose, but it's easy for me because I'm old enough to be able to handle it."

Momo just pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and said firmly, "I'm wearing heels."

Her mother then threw her hands up in defeat, and sighed, "Fine! You'll get heels. I guess I can ask Stuart Weitzman or Kate Spade to get me heels for a child."

Momo then smiled, knowing that she would be getting just the most beautiful pair of shoes---designer heels, nonetheless! Her heart filled with excitement just thinking about it, and she giggled to herself.

* * *

When the requested kid-size white Stuart Weitzman high-heeled sandals arrived on the day of the wedding, Momo eagerly took them out to try them on. "Careful," her mother warned her. 

Momo stuck her feet into the heels, and she felt so grown up, so beautiful, and so glamorous. She laughed, spun around, and exclaimed, "Oh, mommy, thank you, I love them! They fit just perfectly!"

Her mother smiled, "Well, I'm glad that fits. Come on, sweetheart, we have to get you in your dress for the wedding." Momo nodded happily, and followed her mother into her bedroom to put on her flower girl dress and leave for the wedding.

* * *

It was seven thirty in the night, and at the Franklin Hotel, wedding guests piled in, and Momo had to struggle to not fall, especially since she was wearing her new heels. 

In the preparation room, Momo sat on one of the large, cozy armchairs, and began to realize something---her heels were hurting her. However, she dismissed it---it didn't hurt THAT much. It was probably just a little tight, something she'd have to get used to.

She then spotted Toshirou wearing a tailored Armani tux and...black Converse high-tops. Momo gasped, "Shirou-chan! You can't wear sneakers to a wedding!"

Toshirou gave her a mean look, and snapped, "Says who?"

Momo just stuck her tongue out at him and looked away. She couldn't believe she was going to have to walk down the aisle with Toshirou, a ring bearer who was wearing rather dirty sneakers to a fancy, beautiful wedding! Momo wished that she could walk down the aisle with a tall, handsome young gentleman, and began to daydream again, but was interrupted by an uncomfortable feeling in her shoes.

The heels of her feet were begging her to be set on the ground, but unfortunately, high heels were made in a way where that wouldn't happen. Momo shifted a little uncomfortably, which Toshirou noticed. He asked, raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "Nothing!" Momo didn't want anyone, especially her mother, to know that these shoes were probably plotting to kill her feet.

She could hear the wedding music beginning to play, and got off the chair. Momo found standing difficult in her heels, and her feet hurt like crazy. However, Momo ignored this, grabbed her basket, which was filled with flowers, and rushed out the room, with Toshirou trailing closely behind her, carrying his pillow with the rings on it.

Momo's mother led the two children to the aisle, and whispered to them, "Remember, you two---walk slowly, but not too quickly. And remember to smile."

Momo nodded eagerly, and Toshirou gave no response. The two then began to walk down the aisle, with Momo smiling brightly and throwing the flowers on the floor. However, she winced slightly at the growing pain of her shoes. As they reached the end of the aisle, Momo saw the bride enter, and gasped.

The Vera Wang wedding gown worn by the bride looked gorgeous on her, and she strode down the aisle in such an elegant way, and she looked so graceful. The bride looked so gorgeous, the Momo momentarily forgot about the piercing pain in her shoes. Momo smiled and thought, 'I definitely want my wedding to be just like this. And I definitely want to look like that bride!'

However, that happiness would be short-lived. All through the vows, ring exchanging, and kissing, Momo's shoes felt more and more uncomfortable, and they hurt badly. She felt like crying, but didn't want to be embarrassed, and she most certainly didn't want to ruin this beautiful wedding, so Momo kept her lips tight, and stood up stiffly.

After the wedding ceremony finally ended and it was time for the dinner, Momo couldn't take the pain any longer, and when nobody was watching, Momo slipped into one of the preparation rooms. Well, at least she thought no one was watching. But when she snuck into one of the rooms, a certain white-haired little boy followed.

Momo gasped in relief as she pulled off her Stuart Weitzman heels. She looked at her feet and gasped. The straps of her heels had made deep, red marks on her feet. She wasn't bleeding, but her feet weren't too happy, either. Momo sighed. There was no way she could go to dinner with these shoes. She would have to explain to her mother what happened, and Momo would be scolded. She felt like crying---if only she had brought a spare pair of shoes, her mother wouldn't have to call for a maid to bring a new pair.

"Your shoes hurt you?" a voice asked from behind. Momo spun around to see Toshirou looking at her heels, and then at her.

Momo quickly replied, "N-Nope! I, I just wanted to check something on the shoes, that's all." Great. Of all people to find her, it was Toshirou. He would definitely make fun of her.

Toshirou, however, went over to her, and looked at her feet. "...Your feet are in bad shape." Toshirou commented, and Momo just stayed quiet.

After a moment of silence, Toshirou began to take off his Converse high-tops. "Huh? What are you doing?" Momo asked, confused. He didn't answer her. Instead, he took off his sneakers and pushed them towards Momo.

"Here. You can wear mine." Toshirou said.

"What?! But, but...then you won't have any shoes to wear!" Momo cried.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the ring bearer who wore sneakers to a wedding, remember? And besides, I'm wearing socks, so I'll be fine." Toshirou said in a matter-of-factly tone, and Momo just looked at him, stunned. She had come to this wedding in perfection---wearing a white beautiful empire waist, A-line flower girl's dress, a pair of Stuart Weitzman heels, her hair was tied up into a neat bun, and she even got to use some of her mother's Chanel make-up.

And Toshirou came in wearing an Armani tux that he had worn quite messily, his hair was still the same, and he had worn sneakers that were somewhat worn out. And now, he was giving them to Momo to wear. Her wedding formal image was definitely going to look strange with a black Converse. And Toshirou was going to look even stranger with no shoes at all, just a pair of white socks that would get dirty after the wedding was over.

A pause.

Momo's lips slowly curled up into a smile, and she laughed, "Put them on for me!"

Toshirou looked at her, "What?"

Momo laughed, "Put them on for me! You know, like I'm a princess or something."

Toshirou gave her a disgusted yet embarrassed look, "No way."

Momo grinned, "I'll only go down to the dinner with your shoes if you put them on for me!"

After a short pause, Toshirou sighed in a frustrated tone, knelt down, and picked up one of his sneakers. He then held it up to the older girl's foot, and gently put it on for her. It fit perfectly, due to their age and gender difference. He tied the laces for her, and repeated the process for the other foot.

While he was doing this, Momo was smiling at him. This little boy, who was two years younger than she was, shorter than her, and could be so immature, was acting like the prince in her dreams---offering something of his selflessly for her. After he had finished, Toshirou got up, and snapped, "Come on, our parents are going to wonder we are."

Momo smiled, jumped off the armchair, and picked up her heels with one hand. She then slung her free arm in Toshirou's, and he looked at her strangely and suspiciously, "What're you doing?"

She just smiled, "You're not exactly what I had in mind, but you can be Princess Momo's prince anyway."

At this, Toshirou looked a little surprised, and after a pause, he just let out a "tch". However, he let Momo hold onto his arm as he led her down to the dining hall. And Momo didn't care that she was wearing a pair of black Converse high-tops, because she knew that Toshirou didn't care that he had no shoes at all. She didn't care that she was taller and older than Toshirou, no matter how strange the two looked together.

What mattered was that they had "that moment" fit for a "princess and her prince".

_End._

* * *

Momo sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. He was her prince for that night, for sure. She then smiled. Maybe that was why she was annoyed with Karin---because Momo felt that Karin would steal "that moment" away from her. But there was no way, after all, Momo had gotten there first. There was nothing to worry about. 

Is it just me, or is someone in denial?

* * *

**Instant Message: RenjiAbarai**

**RenjiAbarai: Yoooo Shuuhei.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Not now. I'm still fucking hungover.**

**RenjiAbarai: So am I!**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Then WHY are u texting me?!**

**RenjiAbarai: Cuz being hungover isn't fun. **

**ShuuheiHisagi: I know. That's why we go to SLEEP!**

**RenjiAbarai: ...Wow, u really get pissy when ur hungover, aren't u?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: What was ur first clue, dipshit? **

* * *

"Barneys, right?" Ichigo said as he walked right next to his gorgeous auburn-haired girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. 

"Yeah. I need to buy my debutante gown and stuff." Orihime replied, smiling. She was really happy---it had been awhile since she and Ichigo finally had some time together.

Oh, I suppose those nights in the Carlyle Hotel weren't good enough for you, huh?

Ichigo smirked, "Something sexy, I hope." Orihime laughed and kissed him on the cheek. It was a bit chilly for early October, and the wind blew in Orihime's hair gently, making her look like a fashion model on a runway.

The two eventually reached the giant department store and entered it. "Which floor was the one with the evening wear again?" Ichigo asked.

"The third floor. Come on! Maybe we can even pick up something for you on the second floor!" Orihime smiled, and she took Ichigo's hand and pulled him along to the elevator. They were going to have fun shopping today, and they could either eat at Fred's in Barneys or go somewhere even nicer. Orihime was determined to make sure the two would have a good time today---they hadn't had one in a long time.

Once on the third floor, Orihime began looking through the racks of gowns on the floor, wondering which one would be the gown that would help her shine at the debutante ball. After all, the it girl's gotta stand out and shine no matter WHERE she goes.

She frowned. All these gowns, despite the fact that they were beautiful, none of them looked good enough to help Orihime look unique.

Believe me, Orihime, you'd look good in ANYTHING.

"Did you find anything yet?" Ichigo asked, walking up behind her.

Orihime shook her head, "Looks like they ran out of everything Orihime here."

Ichigo smiled and hugged her, "Really? Because I think you look good in anything."

See? The boy says so.

Orihime smiled. Ichigo could be a little frustrating sometimes, but he could definitely be a true sweetheart the other times.

Her eye then caught something. She saw a familiar black Versace dress. It was a black jersey halter gown, with a deep v-neckline and straps that twisted in the back. Back in sophomore year, Orihime had wanted that gown so badly for the debutante ball---when she had tried it on, it hugged her slender body in all the right places---and Shuuhei wasn't complaining about the v-neck.

What man would?

* * *

_Flashback_

Aren't we enjoying strolls down Memory Lane today.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" a slim girl with long, auburn-colored hair and probably a D-cup chest glided past a rack of dresses on the third floor of Barneys, brushing her right hand quickly and elegantly through one designer gown after another. Her brown-colored eyes, bright and having a sharp sense for fashion, scanned each dress proficiently and critically.

The auburn-haired girl sighed in disappointment. She might as well just get her parents to get her an exclusively made couture gown from Donna Karan or Prada. "You find one yet, Orihime?" an orange-haired, tall, and lean boy came up to the girl, looking slightly agitated about being in Barneys for over two hours now.

"Nope! It has to be the perfect one! That's why I have to take my time and buy the perfect gown!" Orihime answered, puffing her cheeks out slightly, determined to find that one gown that would make her look just, as Yumichika Ayasegawa would say, "fabu-LOS".

The boy rolled his eyes, and replied sarcastically, "Whatever her majesty wishes."

Orihime laughed, "You're so mean, Ichigo. Come on! You can help me." She then grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him to another row full of dresses.

"What?! There was another row over here, too?!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking shocked and annoyed.

"Of course, silly!" Orihime laughed. Ichigo could be so cute sometimes, even when he was pissed. She didn't know why she was feeling so funny around him these days, though. They were good friends, thanks to Rukia introducing them to each other, but Rukia had been expelled loooooong time ago, so Orihime and Ichigo often hung out.

Ichigo muttered, "Man, I'm gonna bomb Barneys one day."

Orihime giggled, "If you did THAT, the people of New York City would kill you. Anyway, let's get me a dress!" She was also especially excited that Ichigo would be her escort to the debutante ball this year. When Orihime had seen him as Rukia's escort in freshman year, she had felt a teeny-tiny tinge of envy---after all, he was handsome, tall, quite nice most of the time...

Orihime looked through the numerous amounts of gowns with boredom clear in her eyes. She loved Barneys and all, but...the gowns weren't doing much of an impression today. That is, until she spotted a certain black gown at the far end of the rack. She immediately rushed up to the gown, and fingered it.

It was beautiful---a black Versace jersey halter gown, which would definitely look good on her slender and slim build. There was no doubt that this gown HAD to be the "one", the "one gown" that would help Orihime be simply the best at the ball, not to mention maybe score a certain orange-haired hottie.

She grinned, and a salesgirl came up to Orihime. "Hello! May I help you?" the salesgirl asked Orihime, smiling. Orihime turned to look at the salesgirl, whose name tag read "Janie".

"Sure! I would like to try this gown on, please." Orihime smiled brightly.

"But of course." Janie smiled, and led Orihime to the fitting room, taking the Versace gown with her. Orihime eagerly entered a stall and undressed. She then quickly snatched the gown off its hanger, but slowed down as she gently slipped into it.

Orihime then looked at herself in the mirror, striking several poses.

Striking.

Beautiful.

Sexy.

Couture.

That was Orihime's mantra, and if she wanted to be at the top of her social class at school and take over the vacant throne of it girl, then striking, beautiful, sexy, and fucking couture was definitely something to follow dutifully.

Orihime flashed her ever-beautiful smile, and gently stepped out of the gown. She then slipped back into her low-rise, bootcut Citizens of Humanity jeans and Nanette Lepore silk top. Orihime then stepped out of the fitting room stall, the gown slung over her arm, and smiled, "I'll take it."

Janie smiled, and said, "The sales counter is right this way, miss." Orihime, smiling followed her to the counter.

Once at the counter, Orihime laid the gown of her choice on the counter, and opened her Fendi handbag to fish out her white Miu Miu spazzolato continental wallet and her Sidekick. Orihime took out her credit card from her wallet and handed it over to the girl behind the counter, and dialed up Ichigo on her Sidekick.

"Hello?" Ichigo's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Hey! I just found the perfect gown! I'm at the counter right now paying for it. Oh, Ichigo, you should see it! It's like the one I always dreamed of when I was little! I feel like Elizabeth Taylor in it!" Orihime explained happily.

"I'm very, very happy for you, Orihime, but I'm tired. I'll be waiting outside the store." Ichigo responded in a deadpan tone.

But right now, Orihime was much too excited and delighted with her new gown to get pissed off at Ichigo for being so un-emotional over her halter gown. Boys. They never really did get anything. The girl then smiled at Orihime as she handed Orihime her bag, with that prized gown inside it, and Orihime took it as she walked away, knowing that the day's mission was complete.

"Took you long enough." Ichigo complained.

"Oh, come on, I promise, you'll definitely be happy that I took so long after you see me in this." Orihime chirped cheerfully, and Ichigo only rolled his eyes, but she could tell that he was, one, only joking, and two, was wondering just what the HELL Orihime was going to wear.

Just then, the pair encountered Ayuko Mayazawa and Miharu Sasayaki, the two it girl wannabes. They had been trying to top Rukia ever since she had left, but they failed to do so---many, many times. Clearly, some girls just don't have what it takes, no matter how much Michael Kors or Gucci they own. Ever since Orihime had entered the vicious and intense competition for crown of it girl, Ayuko and Miharu had been rather nasty to her.

Orihime roll her eyes inwardly at the sight of the two wannabes, and muttered to Ichigo, "I know them. Just ignore them." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, but Orihime just gave him a look that said "I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-just-follow-my-lead". Ichigo shrugged and followed Orihime.

Plan A was to ignore the two girls, and walk straight past them. Utter failure, because Ayuko called out bitchily, "Oree-hime!" Orihime winced slightly. She hated it when they said her name. But if she wanted these dumbasses to back off, some verbal exchanging would have to be done.

So, Orihime turned around, looked at the two, gave them her best fake smile, and said in a rather stiff tone, "Ayuko. Miharu." She then turned on her Manolo Blahnik heels, and walked off, muttering and rolling her eyes, "Bitches...!" Ichigo followed her, though he sort of stayed off to the side. The boy was clearly worried that a brutal catfight would begin.

Ayuko rolled her eyes, and snapped, "Hey! Big boobs! Whatcha got there?" Orihime felt like throwing her heels at Ayuko, but her Manolos were far too valuable to touch the skin of that dirty whorebag. So, she turned around and gave the girls an annoyed look.

"My debutante ball gown." Orihime snapped.

Miharu gave an ugly smirk, and sneered, "Yeah? They actually got something that can fit your hooker chest?"

Orihime's face turned bright red, in both embarrassment and anger. She hated how her damned boobs were the butt of such annoying insults and jokes.

She responded coldly, "I suggest you lose the leggings, Miharu. They were definitely last year. You clearly haven't been keeping up with the fashion world."

Miharu flashed an angry glare at Orihime, but she shut up.

However, Ayuko had some ammo left, as she snarled, "What's a wallflower like YOU trying to become it girl, anyway? The only thing good about you is your looks. Other than that, all you do is just sit around. You might as well be our school whore." This hit Orihime hard. Wallflower? Liked only for looks? School whore?

Orihime swallowed, but found it rather difficult. What if Ichigo thought that, too? What if he thought that Orihime didn't have that same spark Rukia had, that he thought she was only good for her body, and nothing more?

Ayuko smirked in triumph, knowing that she had hit a vulnerable spot of Orihime's. However, none of the girls had remembered that Ichigo had been watching the entire scene, and when he saw Ayuko's rather cheap shot, his eyes burned with anger.

"Well, she's a lot better than say, I don't know, two 90-pound, nearly bulimic, prissy and noisy girls like you two." Ichigo snapped at them, and Orihime looked up at him in surprise, much like the looks of Ayuko and Miharu, except in a more innocent fashion.

"Ex-CUSE me?" Ayuko snarled.

"Orihime's not only pretty, but she's got a way nicer personality than the both of you put together. And by the way, guys don't like droopy asses like yours." Ichigo snapped at them, and he then grabbed Orihime's wrist and dragged her down Madison Avenue, leaving Ayuko and Miharu in shock.

Oh, and by the way, I know I shouldn't interrupt, but if I recall correctly, after that, Ayuko and Miharu gripped their asses to check if what Ichigo said was true. Pity.

Orihime just looked up at Ichigo, stunned. She could tell that he was still fuming, though. She couldn't believe that the guy she had been developing a crush for actually saved her. A blush slowly appeared on Orihime's cheeks, and she used her free hand to touch her face. It was pretty damned hot.

Ichigo then pulled her inside the nearest Starbucks, and the two sat at a table. It was utterly quiet for a moment before Ichigo looked at Orihime and asked, "You okay?"

"Huh? ...Oh. Umm, yeah. I'm fine." Orihime replied, still a little stunned.

"Listen, just ignore them, they're no match for you, believe me." Ichigo said, looking straight into Orihime's eyes.

Orihime bowed her orange head a little so he wouldn't see her blush, and she stammered, "T-Thanks."

Ichigo then looked over at the counter, and back at Orihime, "You want anything? I'll buy."

"Huh? Umm...sure, I'll take a decaf House Blend." Orihime replied.

"You got it." Ichigo nodded, and he went off to get Orihime her coffee.

Orihime just stared at him as he went off, and it was then she realized---she had fallen in love with her orange-haired friend.

Aww.

* * *

Orihime nervously paced around the lobby of the Plaza Hotel, and after a second, she quickly ran back to where a mirror was, and examined herself for just about the ten millionth time. She looked absolutely stunning---like in the fitting room, the Versace gown fit her body well, and her chest didn't look THAT hooker-ish. Her hair had been curled and tied up into a neat bun, leaving only several curled strands framing her face. 

This was it. This was her time to shine, make herself known, to let everyone know that she had what it took to be the queen of the school. Orihime was going to take the crown of it girl, and nobody was going to stop her.

"Orihime! Hey!" a familiar voiced called, and Orihime turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto running up to her in a black long-sleeved Donna Karan gown. She looked flawless, as usual.

"Hey, Rangiku. Did you see Momo yet?" Orihime smiled, giving Rangiku a warm hug, which Rangiku returned.

Umm, wouldn't their boobs make that a little impossible?

Rangiku smiled, "Yeah! She looked a little fidgety, though."

Orihime laughed, "Yeah, that's the Momo I know. Well, she'll be fine as soon as she gets up there."

"Of course I'll be!" a high-pitched voice came from behind them, and the two girls turned to see Momo, pouting at them.

Orihime smiled, and went over to hug Momo, "I know, sweetie, I know."

"By the way, Momo, isn't your escort Toshirou?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah. Rangiku, you have Shuuhei, right?" Momo replied.

"Sadly, yes. But I will leave the ball with another man, believe me." Rangiku answered.

"Your escort is Ichigo, right, Orihime-chan?" Momo asked Orihime, smiling.

Ichigo. Of course. Tonight would also be the night when Ichigo would finally see that is one true love was none other than it-girl-to-be Orihime Inoue.

Orihime smiled brightly, "Yeah!"

"Well, someone looks happy with her partner." Rangiku teased.

Orihime just laughed, and soon, the girls were chatting away about all sorts of things, like shopping, boys, and school. That is, until three all too familiar, handsome boys stepped into the lobby, looking debonair and formal. Well, except for Toshirou, that is. He was wearing a Hugo Boss dress shirt with an Armani tie, a a black Dolce & Gabbana blazer, a pair of darkwash True Religion jeans, and a pair of...black Converse.

Talk about deja vu.

Shuuhei, wearing a Hugo Boss suit, smirked, "Hello ladies!" He then immediately went over to Rangiku delightfully, and gave her peck on the cheek.

"Hello, Shuuhei." Rangiku, rather unenthusiastically.

"Shirou-chan! I told you to wear a tuxedo or a suit!" Momo exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, shut up, Bed-wetter Momo!" Toshirou snapped back, and the two glared at each other.

Orihime felt herself growing hot as Ichigo, looking sex-ay in his Armani tux, walked over to her, and smiled, "Hey. You look great."

"T-Thanks." Orihime mumbled, looking down at her pointy Kate Spade pumps. At this rate, if she didn't keep her cool, she would never be able to impress Ichigo into confessing how much he actually loved her.

Orihime, in modern society, women have learned that it is much easier to walk over to the man of her choice and take him instead of waiting twenty years for the guy to come get her. It's a known fact that men are not as imaginative as women when it comes to romantic moments.

* * *

Just then, before Orihime could flashback any further into the past, her boyfriend Ichigo ran up to Orihime, "Did ya find a dress yet?" Orihime, startled, turned around to face him. 

"What?" Orihime asked.

"I said, did ya find a dress yet?" Ichigo repeated.

"...Oh. Nope." Orihime replied.

"Really? Good." Ichigo smiled.

Orihime blinked before saying, "...Are you talking to me? Or are you..."

Ichigo laughed, and said, "No, I am talking to you. It's just that today, my sister had ordered a bunch of couture gowns for the ball, see? She just called me, and told me that one of her gowns doesn't fit her, but it can fit you."

"Really? Is it pretty?" Orihime asked, interested.

Ichigo shrugged, "Who knows? One way to find out. Karin liked it. Yuzu liked it. You wanna go?"

Orihime paused before smiling and saying, "Sure, why not?"

Oh, pity, we never got to see the rest of that damned flashback.

* * *

**Instant Message: MomoHinamori**

**MomoHinamori: Rukia, are u hungover???**

**RukiaKuchiki: Nope, I'm perfectly fine.**

**MomoHinamori: Oh, good, cuz I just recovered from my hangover, too. Let's go hang out!**

**RukiaKuchiki: Uhh, sure. Is Orihime coming?**

**MomoHinamori: Uhh, no. Do u think she'd be coming when she's already w/ Ichigo?**

**RukiaKuchiki: ...Oh.**

**MomoHinamori: So? U wanna come? Come on, it'll be fun!**

**RukiaKuchiki: Sure, why not.**

**MomoHinamori: Yay! Okay, meet me at Starbucks on Madison Ave ASAP, alright?**

**RukiaKuchiki: I'm on it.**

* * *

"No, this one makes my boobs look weird...this one makes my boobs look disgusting...this one makes my boobs look squished up..." Rangiku muttered to herself, "And this one makes my boobs look fat." 

Hilarious. In typical girl-world, it would be, "this dress makes my waist look fat".

Gin, who had been listening to Rangiku's muttering, chuckled and commented, "Ya know, Rangiku-han, it looks like to me that you're only checkin' for your chest size."

Rangiku turned slightly pink, and countered, "Yeah, well, you should buy sunglasses to cover up your extra small eyes! Try over-sized sunglasses!"

Gin only smiled at this, looking amused.

Is there anything that makes this man go cuckoo?

"Ohh! Man, I love this dress!" Rangiku suddenly exclaimed, picking up a Prada gown, examining it.

"It won't fit." Gin commented, leaning in to see it closer.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Rangiku snapped accusingly.

"No, no, what I'm sayin' is, your chest is in the way." Gin replied.

Rangiku looked down at her chest, and groaned, "Oh, man! This sucks! Ugh, whatever, I guess I'll just stuff my chest into it the best I can."

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya, Rangiku-han." Gin said, amused.

"I know. 'Cause you're not THE Rangiku." Rangiku replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Short pause.

"Hmm...I remember when I used to have a friend just like ya, Rangiku-han." Gin said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I do believe that 'Rangiku' is the 'in-style' these days." Rangiku said as she looked through the dresses.

"She was lookin' for a dress one day, for a little cocktail party, see...but the thing was, she had a chest problem, too." Gin explained, the smile still frozen on his face.

I'll bet you my Gucci collection that Gin's face froze that way 'cause he smiled for too long.

"Now you know the troubles of having a DD chest." Rangiku replied, still looking through the gowns.

"But there was a dress she really liked, y'know? The only thing was---" Gin began.

Rangiku gasped, "Did she not have enough money?"

"No. The dress wouldn't fit 'cause---" Gin began again.

Rangiku gasped, "She was obese?"

"No. It was her chest. She loved the dress, but her chest got in the way. So she---" Gin began.

Rangiku gasped, "So she got breast reduction?"

Gin stared at her with his smile, and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Do YOU want to tell the story instead, Rangiku-han?"

Rangiku laughed, "No, no. Go on."

"So she tried to squeeze in the dress, squeezin' her chest into the dress, too." Gin went on.

"Oh, man. What happened? Did it work?" Rangiku asked.

"It did---somewhat." Gin said, smiling even wider.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked, now very interested. She had stopped looking through the gowns, and had turned to face Gin instead.

"Well, ya see, when she got home, which was pretty late, see...she told me that her chest got all droopy-like." Gin explained.

"Eww! Like, for real?!" Rangiku exclaimed, with a look of disgust on her face. She was clearly disturbed now, as she imagined the thought of saggy breasts that were all droopy with no perk at all.

"No." Gin smiled, and he turned around and walked off, leaving Rangiku looking stupid and stunned.

What one hell of a good liar.

Rangiku then angrily ran up to Gin, and gave him a punch on the arm, "Hey! What was that for, you jerk?! Do you realize that you've just scarred me for life?"

Gin just smiled mysteriously, and said, "Did ya find a dress yet, Rangiku-han?"

"I'll find a dress on my own! Hmph!" Rangiku snapped, and the two walked off together out of Barneys, looking like a young couple on their first date.

How utterly sweet.

* * *

**Instant Message: ShuuheiHisagi**

**ShuuheiHisagi: The sky is blue, the weather's great, my hangover's gone, everyone's out, so why aren't you?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: U suck at poems, Hisagi.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Gee, thanks. U just crushed an aspiring poet. Whatever. Anyway! Wanna hang out? I'm bored.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: No. Go ask Abarai.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Renji's got to go with his mommy to her meeting.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Whatever, I'm not going.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: ...Oh, I get it.**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: What?**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Ur watching PORN, aren't u?!**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: No, u jackass.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Oh, I see. So u have a girl over at ur house, then. Already getting to "do it", aren't u, little one?**

**ToshirouHitsugaya: Fucker.**

**ShuuheiHisagi: Yes, in fact, I fucked three girls at my party. And u? None? Aww.**

* * *

Momo, who was wearing a pewter-colored Juicy Couture tunic with short, puffed sleeves and a pair of Seven jeans, walked into Starbucks in her black Emilio Pucci patent pumps, carrying a black Marc by Marc Jacobs patent tote bag. 

She saw that Rukia was already there, sipping a hot cup of Starbucks' House Blend, wearing a denim Rock & Republic miniskirt, a black James Perse casual tee, and a pair of black Converse high tops. When she saw Momo entering, she smiled and waved at her.

Momo smiled and waved back, and sat down at the table across from Rukia. "Hey!" Momo greeted cheerfully, smiling.

"Hi." Rukia smiled at her.

"So? What'd you do at the party last night?" Momo asked, setting her tote on the table.

Rukia shrugged, "Eh, nothing much." What a lie. She had been thinking about last night ever since morning. Ichigo had kissed her, she knew he did. There was no mistaking it---he had kissed her before running off somewhere.

Hell, get over it---it's not every day you get kissed randomly by a hot guy.

"Ugh, man, Rangiku and I got so drunk last night. I drank too much." Momo groaned, putting a hand to her forehead, rubbing it.

"Yeah? Why? You almost never drink excessively." Rukia said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Momo sighed, "Well, you see, I saw Toshirou with Ichigo's little sister...Karin, I think. I guess I got a little...I don't know."

"Jealous?" Rukia smirked, and Momo turned bright red.

Whoo-hoo, someone's finally got the guts to say it!

Momo snapped, face still red, "No! It's not like that! You KNOW I don't like him in that way, Rukia!"

Rukia snickered, "Heheh, methinks that the lady doth protest too much."

Momo pouted, "Oh, yeah? Well, what about YOU? Did YOU have any ROMANTIC encounters last night???"

And Momo's back in the game.

And hit a score, 'cause Rukia's smirk vanished, and instead, it was replaced with a furious blush that Rukia tried to hide by bowing her head, but Momo had caught it.

"A-ha! I knew it! Come on, tell me what happened!" Momo exclaimed.

"N-No! It's way too personal!" Rukia protested, face burning.

Looks like someone's losing their cool.

Momo gasped, "No way! Did you do what I think you did?!"

"NO!" Rukia yelled, and several people, including the guy at the counter, turned their heads to stare at her. This caused Rukia to shrink back in her seat slightly, still red.

"Whoa. Is it that embarrassing?" Momo asked.

Rukia mumbled, "Well, not exactly EMBARASSING, but...you know."

"Ohhh. Well, if that's the case, then I won't pry anymore about it. But, hey, are you going to Orihime's family's debutante ball?" Momo said, examining her nails, which had been painted with a Hard Candy Pussy Cat-colored nail polish.

Rukia froze. The debutante ball. Of course she had been invited to the cotillion. Her brother, Byakuya, had called her in the morning to remind her to pick out a gown and get an escort to go to the Inoue's ever-popular and glamorous debutante ball.

"Well, yeah, but..." Rukia began. She didn't really want to go, because she knew that by going, she'd meet up with Orihime. And the two girls were definitely not in the best relationship to see each other at the moment.

Momo bit her lip, "Oh, yeah...Orihime and you got into a..." She trailed off, not wishing to say the last word, but it didn't matter. Rukia knew what she and Orihime had.

A lesbian relationship?

There was a moment of silence before Momo said, "...Well, are you gonna go? I mean..."

Rukia, after a pause, replied, "...Yeah." No way was she gonna let Orihime get to her.

Momo looked at Rukia, concerned, "You sure?"

Rukia nodded, and Momo gave Rukia a small smile, "Well, then, wanna look for dresses together? After all we're both going, so..."

"Sure." Rukia gave a smile back. Buying the dresses with Momo would be pretty damned fun.

"Alright, then let's go!" Momo said cheerfully, and the two girls stood up, linked arms, and left Starbucks to begin their journey to find the perfect dresses.

Ha, that sounded like a line from a fairy tale book.

* * *

Looks like it's going to be some pretty exciting debutante ball...of course, I'm attending as well. Hello, it's a ball---definitely some fun things to pick up on and eavesdrop about there. But it looks like Momo's beginning to get a little denial. She clearly feels SOMETHING for everybody's favorite little genius. And Gin and Rangiku are definitely getting it going on---after all when things get going, so does Rangiku. Orihime and Ichigo shared a sweet, tender moment of their relationship...how sickeningly sweet. We never really got to know how that memory ended, did we? Ahh, well. And Rukia's all stressed over that little lips-to-lips contact with Ichigo that other night. Did I mention he already has a girlfriend? Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy...it's calling loudly for trouble, and trouble is definitely coming their way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, plenty of mistakes in there. I also know that in a debutante ball, you're really supposed to wear more of a wedding gown-ish dress, but in my story, I'm afraid it's not going to be that way. It's still a debutante ball, but no wedding gown-ish dresses, just couture gowns. Anyway, I do realize there are a lot of errors in this fic, but please bear with me. I do hope you didn't sleep halfway throughout this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. Later :) 


End file.
